


El estúpido pelo rosa de Draco Malfoy

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco es un ligón, Fluff, Harry tiene altos niveles de frustración, Harry tiene una crisis de sexualidad, Hermione y Ron ya no saben qué hacer, Juegos de alcohol, M/M, Maquillaje, Masturbación, Oblivious!Harry, Primera vez, Referencias a la peli Titanic, Slash, Smut, Snarky!Draco, comedia, estrés postraumático, gay!draco, harry cielo... no eres hetero, incluso Ron, lo siento, octavo curso, pelo rosa, tatuajes, todo el mundo shippea a Harry y Draco
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: "Oh, mira, pero si es Harry ‘ya no odio a Malfoy yno estoy obsesionado con él’ Potter. Llevamos diez minutos esperándote para ir a desayunar, ¿sabes?”Harry tiene que volver a Hogwarts para cursar octavo, y está decidido a pasar un año tranquilo y libre de complicaciones. Malfoy, por supuesto, está ahí para arruinar sus planes.





	1. El pelo de Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está sin terminar, y puede que los tags cambien según vaya avanzando. Mi plan es no añadir nada de angst, aunque conociéndome no prometo nada :P  
> Por cierto, amo los comentarios y me animan muchísimo a escribir, así que si lees esto y te gusta, ¡no tengas miedo de hacérmelo saber!

Una mano se ondeó por delante de su cara, y Harry dirigió la vista a Ron durante un momento antes de seguir observando el estúpido pelo rosa del estúpido Slytherin al otro lado del Gran Comedor.

\- Harry – dijo Ron, con tono molesto –. ¡Harry! ¿Quieres dejar de atravesar a Malfoy con la mirada? ¡Estoy intentando hablar contigo!

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

\- No estoy atravesando a Malfoy con la mirada – gruñó, distraído.

\- Ya, claro – oyó decir a Ron –. Y yo no me estoy comiendo tu tarta de melaza.

\- Ajá.

Malfoy estaba hablando con Tracey Davis y Daphne Greengrass, y su ridículo pelo estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro de su cabeza mientras gesticulaba. Un mechón en concreto estaba rozando su pómulo cada pocos segundos, pasando peligrosamente cerca de su ojo y haciendo que Harry se sintiera profundamente irritado.

\- Hermione, ¡haz algo!

\- ¿Con respecto a Harry y Malfoy? Hace tiempo que me he rendido. Estás solo en esto, cariño.

Theo Nott, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Malfoy hablando con Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, se giró de pronto para decirle algo a Malfoy. Éste giró la cabeza para escuchar lo que su compañero tenía que decir, y, en el acto, su mirada se encontró con la de Harry. Por un momento, Harry pensó en apartar la vista, pero antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión habían pasado demasiados segundos y Malfoy no había dejado de mirarle, por lo que decidió que no sería el primero en ceder.

Y entonces Malfoy, mientras asentía a lo que Nott estaba murmurando al lado de su oreja, _sonrió_. Y no sonrió porque Nott estuviera diciendo algo gracioso, no, le sonrió a él. Harry estaba absolutamente seguro de que aquella estúpida, prepotente sonrisa ladeada había sido dirigida _a él_.

Cuando Malfoy y su grupito de adláteres se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida del Gran Comedor, Harry se puso de pie antes de poder procesar ningún pensamiento. Iba a saltar el banco para seguirles cuando oyó el gruñido molesto de Ron detrás de él.

\- Estás solo en esto, tío – dijo con la boca llena –. Hermione tiene razón. Los días en los que te ayudábamos a acosar a Malfoy se agotaron durante sexto.

Harry soltó un bufido, pero, viendo que los Slytherins ya estaban a mitad de camino de la puerta, se resignó a volver a sentarse.

En realidad Harry no odiaba a Malfoy. Ya no. Se había dado cuenta al devolverle su varita durante el juicio en el que habían condenado a sus padres a prisión. De hecho, había sido perfectamente consciente durante todo el verano de que Malfoy iba a volver a Hogwarts para cursar octavo, ya que así lo había impuesto el Wizengamot, y había planeado romper todas las hostilidades con el Slytherin durante ese curso. Ignorarlo y, cuando fuese necesaria la interacción entre ambos, ser cordial, respetuoso, mostrarse compasivo por todo lo que habían sufrido durante la guerra.

Y todo eso, todos los planes que había trazado en su mente, todas las conversaciones hipotéticas que había imaginado a lo largo del verano, se habían volatilizado como el humo el uno de septiembre, cuando, al poner un pie fuera del Expreso de Hogwarts, había visto una cabeza de color rosa pastel abriéndose paso hacia los carruajes.

Y no era eso lo único que se había salido de sus esquemas ya el primer día. Tras la Ceremonia de Selección, McGonagall había anunciado que todos los alumnos de octavo iban a compartir una única sala común en lugar de volver a sus respectivas casas.

Harry estaba harto de que todo se escapase a su control. Se había pasado siete años tratando de salvar a todo el mundo mágico para después descubrir que no estaba destinado a sobrevivir. Había _muerto_ , Godric, y había vuelto a la vida. ¡Y McGonagall había tenido la cara de decirle que tenía que volver a Hogwarts, como si no hubiera tenido ya bastante de los adultos diciéndole qué hacer! Pero, ya que no había tenido alternativa, porque Kingsley se había puesto de acuerdo con la directora en que Harry necesitaba aprobar los ÉXTASIS antes de convertirse en auror, había decidido que nada iba a salirse de sus esquemas ese curso. Ni Voldemort, ni Horrocruxes, ni voces extrañas en las paredes. Iba, tan solo, a estudiar, y a disfrutar del último año que viviría con sus dos mejores amigos.

Ahora, sin embargo, un nuevo objetivo había eclipsado a todos los anteriores. Y era descubrir por qué el pelo de Draco Malfoy estaba teñido de color _rosa._

Durante la primera semana del curso, Harry descubrió que Malfoy y él solo tenían dos clases en común, que eran Pociones y Herbología. Ron, en cambio, estaba cursando exactamente las mismas asignaturas que él, porque ambos querían entrar en el cuerpo de aurores en cuanto salieran de allí, por lo que Harry se resignó a pasarse el resto del curso esforzándose por no quedarse mirando a Malfoy en clase. No quería tener que volver oír a Ron decir que estaba obsesionado con él. Porque _no lo estaba_. Solo quería averiguar qué se traía el Slytherin entre manos.

Y si de vez en cuando comprobaba el mapa del merodeador durante la tarde cuando Malfoy no estaba con sus amigos en la sala común, o antes de acostarse, para asegurarse de que no estaba maquinando nada extraño, bueno… era normal, ¿no? La experiencia le decía que Malfoy podía hacer cosas horribles si no se lo detenía a tiempo.

Una parte de Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si también era ese el motivo de que su vista no parase de posarse en Malfoy durante las clases en cuanto se distraía. El Slytherin no podía estar tramando nada en clase, pero… ¿qué otra explicación había? Tal vez fuese por el color de su pelo, o por la forma en la que se pasaba la punta de la pluma por los labios cuando tenían clases teóricas de Pociones. Sí, esos parecían motivos más que válidos para que el Slytherin atrajera su atención de esa forma.

~

En la tercera semana de clase, Harry ya había asumido que ir a la biblioteca era una misión suicida. Tenía fans en todas las casas y todos querían que les firmara autógrafos en las superficies más insospechadas, que se sacase fotos con ellos o que contestara a preguntas personales e inoportunas en las que él no quería tener que pensar. Así que, en vez de ir a estudiar allí con Hermione, Harry se pasaba las tardes en su nueva sala común, acompañado de Ron, tratando de concentrarse en sus deberes.

\- Vamos, tío, llevas con Transformaciones casi una hora. Juega solo una partida de ajedrez y luego sigues – dijo Ron una tarde, mientras Harry recogía sus pergaminos llenos de ejercicios y los guardaba en su mochila.

\- Lo siento, Ron, pero todavía tengo que terminar la redacción de Pociones – contestó él, rebuscando en su mochila –. Mierda. Se la di a Hermione para que le echase un vistazo al borrador y todavía no me la ha devuelto. Tengo que ir a buscarla.

\- Sí que te estás aplicando este curso… Ya no eres el Harry que un día conocí – se lamentó Ron, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente en un gesto dramático exagerado. Harry le dio un codazo amistoso antes de levantarse de la mesa en la que estaban sentados a solas.

\- Es lo que ocurre cuando uno deja de tener que preocuparse de que Voldemort destroce el mundo que conoce – contestó –. Además, Kinglsey me ha amenazado con no aceptarme en el cuerpo de aurores si no saco un Extraordinario en todos los exámenes, y este año no tengo el libro de Snape para ayudarme a impresionar a Slughorn, así que realmente necesito ir a por ese borrador corregido.

Con eso, se echó a andar hacia la salida de su sala común, que daba al pasillo del tercer piso. La biblioteca estaba en el cuarto, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que no se cruzaría con un número demasiado alto de fans ansiosos de atención.

Justo antes de salir, oyó que Ron le contestaba, con una carcajada:

\- ¡Mi mejor amigo se está convirtiendo en mi novia!

Sacudió la cabeza, soltando él también una risa por lo bajo, y salió por el hueco de la pared.

\- ¡Buenas noches, joven guerrero! – lo saludó Sir Cadogan, que era el encargado de guardar la sala común de octavo.

\- Buenas noches, Sir Cadogan – contestó él. Sabía que el hombre podía llegar a sentirse profundamente ofendido si alguien ignoraba su saludo. Tan solo unos días antes, había retado a Ernie McMillan a un duelo de espadas porque el chico, en un apuro por entrar, no le había contestado más que con la contraseña y, al parecer, había “ultrajado su honor” –. ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme guerrero?

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, buen señor – dijo el hombre al tiempo que hacía una reverencia con una floritura –. Es fácil olvidar cuán modesto es el héroe de los tiempos que corren. Ah, pero los mejores héroes son los humildes, ¿no cree? Sí, aquellos que hacen lo posible por conseguir que el vulgo se sienta representado y defendido son sin duda los hombres más valerosos…

Cinco minutos de monólogo después, Harry pudo, por fin, marcharse de allí sin ofender al caballero andante. Llegó a la biblioteca sin mayor problema, probablemente porque solo faltaba una hora para el toque de queda, y se dirigió a la mesa en la que sabía que Hermione solía sentarse, tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible y con la cabeza gacha para pasar desapercibido por el resto de alumnos.

Tal vez por eso tardó en darse cuenta de que, sentado frente a su mejor amiga, con su cabeza rosa enterrada en un tomo polvoriento de aspecto aburrido, estaba _Malfoy_ , ni más ni menos.

Y entonces, debido la sorpresa, se paró en seco en medio de la biblioteca, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de la mesa en cuestión. Su último paso, como fue brusco, resonó contra el suelo de piedra, y las personas que estaban a su alrededor levantaron la cabeza para mirarle, algunas con expresiones de susto o curiosidad, y otras con cara de “genial, me has interrumpido. Ahora tengo que volver a leerme el párrafo entero”. Malfoy estaba entre ese último grupo, pero, en cuanto vio que se trataba de Harry, su expresión cambió de forma sutil hasta convertirse en una especie de sonrisa de suficiencia que provocó en Harry la necesidad de acercarse a él y borrársela de la cara. ¿Qué se creía, mirándole de esa forma?

\- ¿Harry? – susurró Hermione, que estaba más cerca de él y se había girado en su silla para mirarle. Tenía una ceja levantada en una expresión de escepticismo, y eso hizo que Harry volviese a la realidad.

\- Necesito mi redacción de Pociones – explicó, también en voz baja. Su amiga emitió un pequeño ”¡oh!” y se agachó para sacar de su mochila el trozo de pergamino perteneciente a Harry. Pero él solo la vio por el rabillo del ojo. Su atención seguía puesta en Malfoy, que, por algún motivo, no había dejado de mirarle.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, devolviéndole la mirada. “¿Algún problema?” estaba preguntando de forma silenciosa. El Slytherin, en respuesta, sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera observando a un niño pequeño hacer una tontería y volvió a bajar la vista para seguir leyendo aquel estúpido libro.

\- Aquí tienes, Harry. He anotado algunas correcciones en los márgenes – dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo el batiburrillo de pensamientos agitados que estaban dando vueltas en su mente.

Miró a su amiga y frunció el ceño, tratando de comunicarle que se sentía traicionado. Aceptó el rollo que le estaba tendiendo antes de contestar, simplemente, con un gracias, y, a continuación, dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, preocupado por la forma en la que su mente agitada le podría hacer actuar si se quedaba mucho más tiempo.

Un rato después, mientras Harry estaba jugando a las cartas con Ron, Neville y Tony Goldstein, Hermione entró con Malfoy en la sala común. Se despidieron con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y Malfoy se marchó directamente a su cuarto.

Cuando Hermione se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Ron, Harry se enfrentó a ella:

\- ¡¡Hermione!!– exclamó, aún incrédulo, en tono de voz bajo.

Su amiga, que estaba dejando su mochila en el suelo, se giró bruscamente y se lo quedó mirando como si, de alguna forma, ya supiera lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de todas formas.

\- ¡¿Eres amiga de Malfoy?!

Los demás chicos, que ya estaban al tanto de lo que Harry había visto en la biblioteca, estaban observando la escena con un interés muy mal disimulado, y la chica pareció darse cuenta.

\- Harry… tienes que dejar en paz a Draco – contestó con cautela –. No somos amigos, pero se ha ofrecido a estudiar Artimancia conmigo porque somos los únicos alumnos de octavo que cursamos esa asignatura. Y, para que lo sepas, está siendo muy agradable conmigo.

\- ¿Ya estáis estudiando? – intervino Ron de pronto –. Pero si no llevamos ni un mes de curso…

Hermione atravesó a su novio con la mirada, pero no se molestó en contestarle.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con él este año, Harry? No ha hecho nada salvo estudiar.

\- Pues… no lo sé, pero no es normal, Hermione – se quejó él, frustrado por no saber explicar mejor cómo se sentía –. Nada es normal con Malfoy. Nunca. Además, ¿cómo puedes decir que no ha hecho nada? ¡Tiene el pelo teñido de _rosa pastel_!

\- Ya – espetó Hermione, y después se encogió de hombros –. Y un tatuaje de un dragón. ¿Y qué? Esas cosas no definen quién es.

Tony hizo un comentario acerca de otro tatuaje que sí definía quién era Malfoy, pero Harry no prestó atención. Su boca se abrió, pero volvió a cerrarse sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó, más alto de lo que era adecuado en la sala común –. ¿Un dragón? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

A Hermione se le escapó una carcajada, aparentemente involuntaria, porque sus cejas se levantaron por la sorpresa un instante después de reírse.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo, si tantas ganas tienes de averiguarlo?

\- Hermione, no retes así a Harry – dijo Neville, sonando escandalizado –. Si no, vamos a tener a Malfoy hasta en la sopa.

Harry, sin embargo, ya estaba asintiendo con vehemencia antes de que nadie pudiese añadir nada más.

\- De acuerdo. Lo haré.


	2. El tatuaje de Draco Malfoy

Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo la dura tarea de tener una conversación con Malfoy. A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto para bajar a desayunar, se encontró cara a cara con el chico, que acababa de salir de la habitación de los Slytherins, situada frente a la suya. Como era sábado, Malfoy no llevaba puesto su uniforme, pero tampoco estaba vestido con las túnicas de aspecto aristocrático que había acostumbrado a ostentar durante los cursos anteriores.

En lugar de eso, iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro que, a pesar de ser más estrechos de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver en los chicos, le sentaban extrañamente bien, y una camiseta con un logo que Harry no reconoció. Su pelo rosa estaba especialmente brillante y pulcramente peinado, como recién lavado, aunque había un mechón en concreto que formaba una curva perfecta sobre su frente y enmarcaba su ojo gris, y que Harry reconoció como aquel que había estado sacándolo de quicio durante toda la primera semana de clase.

Ya había visto a Malfoy con ropa muggle durante los fines de semana, y, aunque la imagen todavía le chocaba, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Pero ese día había algo más en él. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser lo que había cambiado, pero la cara de Malfoy, de alguna forma, no era la misma de siempre.

\- Potter – saludó el Slytherin, con un tono perfectamente educado que, a pesar de sonar sincero, no convenció a Harry.

\- Malfoy, ¿qué te has hecho en la cara? – contestó él, desconfiado, olvidando por completo lo que había planeado preguntar inicialmente.

\- Se llama _eye-liner_ – contestó el Slytherin sin titubear ni un instante –. Deberías probarlo. Seguramente destacaría el verde de tus ojos.

¿” _Eye_ ” qué? ¿El verde _de sus ojos_? ¿A qué cojones estaba jugando Malfoy, dándole una respuesta así? ¿Dónde se había metido el Slytherin patético que habría tratado de contraatacar con un insulto o una amenaza a cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera decirle?

Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había vuelto a contestar.

\- Ha sido una conversación agradable, Potter, pero si no tienes nada interesante que decirme voy a tener que pedirte que me dejes pasar.

Al oír eso dio un paso a un lado, incapaz de articular palabra por un momento. Cuando recordó que su intención había sido interrogar al Slytherin acerca de su supuesto tatuaje, éste ya se había marchado.

\- Mierda – masculló.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Se giró para mirar a Neville, que acababa de salir de la habitación en ese preciso instante y estaba observando a Harry con curiosidad.

\- Nada. He olvidado mi libro de Encantamientos – mintió, rodeando a su compañero y volviendo a entrar en el dormitorio, que, por suerte, estaba vacío.

\- Pero si este año no tenemos libro de Encantamientos…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, y corrió hasta su baúl, del que sacó el mapa del merodeador. Lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo y buscó el nombre de Malfoy en el tercer piso. El chico acababa de salir de la sala común acompañado de Gregory Goyle, y estaban avanzando en dirección a las escaleras a paso normal.

Harry se negó a dejar de observar a los dos Slytherins hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en su mesa al lado de Tracey Davis y Pansy Parkinson, simplemente para asegurarse de que no estaban a punto de dirigirse a la Sala de los Menesteres o a algún otro lugar secreto en el que cometer algún tipo de maldad. E incluso entonces, esperó un par de minutos más, solo para cerciorarse de que los Slytherins no volvían a levantarse demasiado rápido.

\- Oh, mira, pero si es Harry “ya no odio a Malfoy y _no estoy obsesionado con él_ ” Potter. Llevamos diez minutos esperándote para ir a desayunar, ¿sabes?

Harry levantó la vista rápidamente. Hermione acababa de entrar en su dormitorio sin llamar a la puerta, y estaba observándolo con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. Detrás de ella, Ron estaba mordiéndose el labio, como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué hacer con una Hermione cabreada, a pesar de que estaba claro que no era con él con quien estaba molesta.

\- Solo quería asegurarme de que Myrtle no entraba en el baño de chicos mientras alguien lo estaba usando – dijo, cerrando y doblando el mapa antes de que pudieran acercarse a comprobar si su excusa era cierta.

\- Harry, no te molestes. Neville acaba de verte hablando con Malfoy – suspiró Ron, entrando en la habitación detrás de su novia –. Imagino que la conversación no ha ido bien, ¿no?

Mierda. Había estado seguro de que Neville no había oído nada.

\- No – admitió a regañadientes –. Quería preguntarle por su tatuaje, pero me distrajo el hecho de que tenía algo diferente en la cara. Dijo que se llamaba… “ _eye-miler_ ”. ¿Sabes lo que es, Hermione?

Su amiga bajó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, al que siguió una carcajada de incredulidad.

\- Se dice _eye-liner_ , Harry. Es maquillaje. Para los ojos.

_-_ Aaah –. Sí, tenía sentido. Los ojos de Malfoy le habían parecido especialmente llamativos. Grandes. _Grises_. Más grises de lo normal. Harry frunció el ceño –. ¿Y por qué se supone que se pone maquillaje? Eso es para chicas.

\- No, no lo es – dijo Hermione con tono de reprimenda –. El maquillaje es para quien quiera ponérselo, Harry.

Iba a contestar, pero Ron fue más rápido que él.

\- ¿Podemos ir a desayunar mientras hablamos de ello? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- Claro, vamos – repuso Harry rápidamente, deseando que, de esa forma, sus amigos cambiasen de tema antes de que la conversación se convirtiese en un sermón acerca del hecho de que tenía que dejar en paz al Slytherin.

Esa misma mañana, mientras desayunaban, a los oídos de Harry llegó la conversación que estaban teniendo unas chicas sentadas a su espalda, en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Al principio trató de bloquear sus voces agudas y concentrarse en lo que Ron le estaba contando a Seamus, pero entonces las chicas cambiaron de tema y lo que dijo una de ellas captó toda su atención.

\- ¿Has visto la forma en la que le ha crecido el pelo a Malfoy?

\- Oh dios mío, sí. Si todavía fuera rubio, te juro que sería exactamente igual a Leonardo DiCaprio en Titanic. ¡Y qué guapo sale en esa peli! – exclamó otra voz emocionada.

\- ¿Verdad? ¡Yo fui a verla al cine solo para poder verlo en la gran pantalla!

\- ¿En serio? Pero si salió en medio del curso…

\- Supongo que es una de las cosas buenas de no poder venir a clase porque eres hija de muggles _–_ repuso la chica con la voz más grave.

\- Yo me compré la peli en vídeo este verano. ¡Si queréis podemos verla en la sala común!

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que no iban a volver a mencionar a Malfoy, Harry dejó de prestar atención de nuevo. En su lugar, levantó la vista de su plato y miró a Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a él revisando sus apuntes de Artimancia mientras se comía un gofre con miel.

\- Oye, Hermione – murmuró, tratando de no llamar la atención del resto de personas sentadas a su alrededor. Su amiga levantó la vista del trozo de pergamino en su mano.

\- ¿Sí? – inquirió, al ver que Harry no decía nada. Él acababa de darse cuenta de que aquella era una mala idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

\- ¿Tú sabes quién es Leonardo DiCaprio?

Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada.

\- ¿Te refieres al actor? Sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Cómo es su pelo?

\- ¿He oído el nombre de DiCaprio? – preguntó, de pronto, una chica del curso de Ginny que estaba a un par de asientos de distancia de ellos –. Soy su fan número uno.

\- Oh, eh… – titubeó Harry –. ¿Cómo dirías que tiene el pelo en su última película? El corte, no el color.

La chica se lo pensó un momento, mordiéndose el labio mientras se ajustaba la coleta en la que tenía recogida su melena rizada.

\- Pues… un poco largo por detrás y los lados, pero sin dejar de ser un peinado corto. Y más largo por delante, con la raya de lado y un flequillo casi que se mete delante de sus ojos, pero no llega a hacerlo.

\- ¿Como el de Malfoy? – no pudo evitar preguntar. La chica, entre sorprendida y extrañada, se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, la verdad es que es prácticamente igual. No lo había pensado.

Harry asintió, satisfecho, y volvió a mirar a Hermione. Antes de que él tuviera que decir nada, su amiga suspiró y asintió.

\- Sí, Harry. Podemos ver Titanic durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

~

Todos los jueves tenían una clase doble de Pociones, y ese día estaban trabajando por parejas en la Poción de Memoria, que, por algún motivo que Harry no podía llegar a comprender, echaba muchísimo vapor. Las gafas se le estaban empañando cada cinco segundos, y la camisa del uniforme se le había pegado al pecho por la humedad. Todo el mundo se había quitado el jersey; hacía demasiado calor como para llevarlo puesto, a pesar de ser otoño.

\- Hay que añadir ya los ojos de pez globo. ¿Lo haces tú mientras yo preparo las plumas de _Jobberknoll_? – preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

\- Sí, pero dame un momento. No veo nada – contestó él. Por milésima vez en el día, se quitó las gafas y las limpió como pudo contra la tela de su camisa mientras estiraba un poco el cuello, que le dolía por haberse pasado los últimos cincuenta minutos mirando hacia el maldito caldero.

Cuando volvió a ponérselas, miró un momento hacia delante, tratando de enfocar la pizarra para comprobar que se veía algo a través de los cristales. Y entonces, _cómo no_ , el maldito pelo rosa de Malfoy captó su atención y Harry desvió la vista en dirección al Slytherin. Solo durante un momento, se dijo. Ron no se daría ni cuenta; estaba contando y midiendo plumas azules.

Malfoy estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la cara, y unas cuantas gotas perladas adornaban su frente, haciendo brillar su piel pálida. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, y sus labios finos se estaban moviendo de forma casi imperceptible mientras removía con su varita el contenido del caldero, cuyo vapor era tal que hacía que la figura de Zabini fuese casi indistinguible desde el ángulo en el que estaba Harry. La camisa de Malfoy se había vuelto casi transparente contra su piel, y se había pegado a su cuerpo de tal forma que, si entrecerraba solo un poco los ojos, Harry podía distinguir la forma de sus pezones.

De pronto, Malfoy estiró su espalda y rodó los hombros, probablemente incómodo por la postura en la que había estado trabajando toda la clase. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, y Harry, mientras observaba la forma de su garganta, se preguntó si a Malfoy le crujía el cuello al hacer eso.

Y entonces, de la nada, un brillo dorado captó la atención de Harry, y sus dedos se cerraron de forma involuntaria en torno a su varita, guiados por el instinto de Buscador que le estaba gritando que atrapara la _snitch_. Solo que no era la _snitch_ lo que acababa de ver, sino algo raro moviéndose por la piel de la garganta de Malfoy; una forma de color dorado brillante, que se desplazó de un lado a otro de su piel durante un momento y que, de pronto, volvió a desaparecer por la nuca del Slytherin.

\- ¿Harry? Ya tengo preparadas las plumas. ¿Has añadido los cuatro ojos uno a uno?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí.

¿Qué sería lo que tenía Malfoy en la piel? ¿Un tatuaje mágico, tal vez? ¿Existía eso siquiera? ¿Tenía forma de dragón? Harry no había podido distinguir su forma por culpa de la cantidad de vapor que había en la clase.

Malfoy acababa de darse cuenta de que Harry estaba mirándolo. Harry, como siempre, esperó que el chico levantase una ceja y le lanzase una mueca de desprecio, como habría sucedido en los cursos anteriores. Y sin embargo Malfoy, el muy imbécil, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, como si el hecho de haber pillado a Harry observándolo en medio de clase le _divirtiese_.

_¡¡¡¡PUM!!!!_

El contenido de su caldero voló de pronto por los aires, salpicando su ropa, su pelo, su piel.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry casi a gritos, quitándose la camisa en un acto reflejo para que el líquido hirviendo no quemase su piel a través de la tela. Antes de que su amigo pudiese contestar, la voz de Slughorn resonó por el aula.

\- ¡Apartaos todos de ahí! –. Se acercó a ellos y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer la poción de la piel de Harry y luego de la de Ron, que tenía la cara llena de quemaduras rojas –. Tenéis que ir ahora mismo a la enfermería y decirle a Poppy que os habéis quemado con una Poción de Memoria, vamos. Señorita Granger, haz el favor de acompañarlos – instó con preocupación.

\- Sí, profesor – contestó Hermione con rapidez, abandonando la poción en la que estaba trabajando con Parvati para agarrarlos a cada uno por un brazo y salir de la clase.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado? – inquirió Ron, visiblemente cabreado, mientras avanzaban por las mazmorras en dirección a las escaleras –. ¡Me dijiste que habías añadido los ojos de pez globo, tío!

Harry, que todavía llevaba su camisa en la mano y el pecho al aire, trató de hacer memoria y recordar si de verdad había dicho eso. “Qué bien me vendría ahora que se me hubiera metido un poco de esa poción en la boca,” pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me parece que Harry estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Draco como para prestar atención a vuestra poción – apuntó Hermione de forma directa y con tono de desaprobación.

Harry quería explicarles que el único motivo por el que se había distraído era porque había visto una maldita _snitch_ en medio del cuello del Slytherin. Pero sabía cuál sería la reacción de sus amigos: “estás obsesionado, Harry.” “Deja en paz a Malfoy, Harry.” “La guerra ha terminado, Harry.” Así que se quedó callado y dejó que se entretuvieran reprendiéndole por su falta de responsabilidad todo el camino hasta la enfermería, donde se ganó también una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la Señora Pomfrey.

Todo el mundo creía que estaba exagerando, pero a Harry le daba exactamente igual. Después del incidente, mientras descansaba en la cama de la enfermería al lado de un Ron que se negaba a hablarle, se prometió a sí mismo, y con mucha más vehemencia que antes en todo el curso, que descubriría _todos_ los secretos de Malfoy, uno a uno.


	3. La insolencia de Draco Malfoy

Era domingo por la tarde, y Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la sala común de octavo, repasando para el control teórico de Encantamientos que tenían el lunes. Hermione no solía renunciar a una tarde de biblioteca, por lo que Ron y él estaban aprovechando bien la ayuda de la chica, concentrados en los apuntes que había tomado en clase de Flitwick con su caligrafía pulcra.

\- Hermione – dijo, de pronto, una voz al otro lado de la mesa. Harry levantó la vista de los pergaminos al mismo tiempo que Ron, y vio a Malfoy de pie al lado de su amiga, tendiéndole un libro gastado. _Frankenstein_ , de Mary Shelley –. Gracias por prestármelo, me ha gustado.

“Oh, venga ya. ¿Intercambiar libros? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo se han hecho mejores amigos?” Harry lanzó una mirada en dirección a Ron, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Celos, o desconfianza, o _algo_. Pero Ron había vuelto a bajar la vista a los pergaminos.

\- ¡Me alegro! – contestó Hermione, inclinándose un momento para guardar el libro en su mochila –. Tengo _Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_ en mi cuarto. Si no te importa esperar un momento, puedo dejártelo ahora.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

\- Vale – dijo sin más, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Hermione se levantó y desapareció por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Ron, que estaba sentado al lado de Harry, le dio un codazo y, cuando Harry se giró para mirarle, gesticuló en dirección a los pergaminos que seguían esparcidos por toda la mesa con una mirada de advertencia. Y Harry intentó concentrarse de nuevo en ellos, de verdad que lo intentó.

Pero, cuando solo había mantenido la mirada baja durante dos segundos, la sensación de estar siendo observado por Malfoy se hizo imposible de soportar y sus ojos volaron hacia arriba sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Malfoy estaba mirando a Harry con esa sonrisa estúpida dibujada en su cara. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarle _a él_? ¿Es que no había más direcciones en las que mirar?

El Slytherin llevaba puesta, de nuevo, ropa muggle. En concreto, una camiseta con un cuello ancho que dejaba ver parte de su clavícula. ¿Tendría Harry la oportunidad de ver otra vez aquella cosa dorada voladora? “Concéntrate, Harry." Volvió a bajar la vista. Y a levantarla. Y a bajarla. Y entonces se hartó.

\- ¡Deja de mirarme, Malfoy! – exclamó con irritación.

\- ¿Sabes, Potter? La única forma en la que alguien puede darse cuenta de que está siendo observado es devolviendo todas las miradas que recibe.

Harry apretó los puños debajo de la mesa. ¿Cómo podía una persona tener tal capacidad para sacarle de sus casillas?

\- Yo tengo un motivo para mirarte, y es que tú me estabas mirando a mí primero – contestó.

Ron inhaló de manera sonora, como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para intervenir en una pelea, y Harry, motivado por la reacción de su amigo, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El Slytherin llevaba todo el curso reaccionando de una forma completamente errática a las miradas y comentarios de Harry, sonriendo y pavoneándose en lugar de poner mala cara y soltar un insulto, pero tarde o temprano se acabaría su paciencia y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, y Harry estaría preparado cuando eso ocurriera.

Aquel, sin embargo, no fue el día.

\- Yo también tengo un motivo para mirarte a ti – refutó Malfoy, sonriendo de lado con esa expresión irritante que estaba empezando a grabarse a fuego en la mente de Harry –. Y es que me gustan los chicos morenos.

\- Ya, pero yo… – empezó –. Espera, ¿qué? – A su lado, Ron soltó un resoplido que sonó sospechosamente similar a un intento por contener la risa. Harry trató de pensar en algo que contestar, pero Malfoy se separó de la pared y, sin volver a dirigirle una sola mirada, caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras, donde Hermione acababa de aparecer con un nuevo libro en la mano. Harry se giró bruscamente para mirar a Ron –. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

Ron estaba intentando inútilmente mantener una expresión seria, lo que hizo que la estupefacción de Harry se transformase en frustración.

\- Creo que exactamente lo que ha dicho, tío – contestó sin más, y siguió leyendo los malditos apuntes _como si no hubiera pasado nada_.

\- ¿Y te parece normal? – insistió Harry, mirando no solo a Ron, sino también a Hermione, que estaba volviendo a sentarse frente a ellos –. ¿Os parece normal que me provoque de esa forma?

\- Harry –. Hermione pronunció su nombre con un tono de voz que sonó perturbadoramente parecido al que usaba Molly para reñir a sus hijos –. Te das cuenta de que Draco dejaría de picarte si tú ignorases sus comentarios, ¿verdad?

\- Pero Hermione, acaba de decirme que…

\- Me da igual lo que te haya dicho, Harry – interrumpió su amiga –. Tienes que madurar de una vez y dejar atrás esta rivalidad infantil que hay entre vosotros. La guerra ya ha terminado.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y se marchó a su cuarto. Ninguno de sus amigos trató de impedirlo. No estaba enfadado, o, al menos, no en serio, pero necesitaba estar a solas un rato para tranquilizarse. Hermione tenía razón. Estaba comportándose como si volviera a tener quince años, y aquello tenía que parar.

Se tiró en su cama con un gruñido. Sin molestarse en cerrar las cortinas, se quitó los zapatos con los pies y los tiró al suelo, y después se deshizo de su chaqueta y la dejó al lado de la almohada. Por último, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos y las sienes, sintiendo la frustración de lo que acababa de ocurrir fluyendo por todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué había dicho Malfoy que le gustaba mirar a Harry porque era _moreno_?

La explicación más obvia habría sido que el Slytherin había, simplemente, dicho la verdad. Pero eso era imposible. ¿Por qué iba a Malfoy a gustarle el color de la piel de Harry? Y, aunque fuese cierto, ¿por qué iba a admitirlo en voz alta? A Harry también le gustaba mirar a Malfoy, eso era algo que no podía negar; le cautivaba la palidez de su piel, y el color de su pelo, y también la idea de volver a ver la extraña forma dorada moviéndose por su cuello. Pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se le habría ocurrido decírselo a nadie, y mucho menos a Malfoy, como él acababa de hacer así sin más.

No, tenía que haber sido una excusa. Malfoy tenía que tener algún otro motivo para mirar a Harry, eso estaba claro: tal vez para hacerle sentir incómodo, o tal vez por alguna razón más oscura, como un plan malvado para sacar a sus padres de Azkaban. O simplemente para sacar a Harry de sus casillas. “Si es para eso último, entonces lo está consiguiendo.”

Harry recordó aquellos últimos días de verano, que se había pasado convenciéndose a sí mismo de que octavo sería un curso tranquilo, y soltó un bufido carente de diversión. “Estúpido Malfoy.”

~

Harry estaba esforzándose por seguir el consejo de Hermione e ignorar a Malfoy. O, al menos, por hacerlo cuando hubiera alguien más presenciando la escena. Porque, cuando se cruzó con el Slytherin a solas en la sala común unos días después, ya pasado el toque de queda, fue incapaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablarle. Todavía no había resuelto el misterio del tatuaje del dragón, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Adónde vas a estas horas, Malfoy? – inquirió con tono acusador –. No querrás que te castiguen. Ahora tu papá no está por aquí para protegerte si te echan del colegio.

Por un momento, se sintió orgulloso de haber sacado un tema como aquel; sin duda, un comentario así tenía que hacer explotar al Slytherin, ¿no? Y entonces Harry conseguiría por fin una reacción a la que estuviera acostumbrado.

O no.

\- A darme un baño, por supuesto – contestó el chico, levantando una ceja. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su labio –. La puerta está detrás de ti. Si me disculpas…

\- No intentes engañarme, Malfoy. Estabas a punto de salir de la sala común – insistió él, aunque poco convencido. Lo cierto era que ambas puertas estaban demasiado cerca la una de la otra como para que pudiera estar seguro.

\- ¿A salir por la puerta por la que tú acabas de entrar, quieres decir? – contraatacó el Slytherin –. ¿Y para qué iba a querer llevar una toalla a los pasillos del tercer piso, Potter? – Mierda. Sí que llevaba una toalla colgando de uno de sus brazos. Y un neceser gigante y abultado en la otra –. ¿De dónde vienes tú, Potter? ¿He interrumpido tu sesión semanal de entrenamiento como husmeador?

Lo cierto era que Harry acababa de volver de la cabaña de Hagrid. Su relación con el guardabosques no había vuelto a ser la misma desde el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts; al fin y al cabo, cargar con el cadáver de una persona marca un punto de inflexión en cualquier relación. Y, a veces, sencillamente tenían que hablar. Y hablar, y hablar, hasta que Hagrid se sentía con fuerzas para dejar marchar a Harry de vuelta al castillo. Y él no iba a negarle eso a su amigo.

Pero Malfoy, por supuesto, no tenía por qué saber nada de eso.

\- No te incumbe – espetó, a la defensiva.

\- Ah, claro, pero a ti sí te incumbe adónde vaya yo, aunque yo no me esté saltando ninguna norma del colegio, ¿no?

Harry apretó los puños, luchando contra la tentación de acercarse al Slytherin y borrar la expresión de prepotencia de su cara con un puñetazo.

\- Tengo buenos motivos para querer asegurarme de que no estás tramando nada, Malfoy – dijo.

La amenaza vibró en su voz, y, aún así, a pesar de que estaba haciendo una clara referencia a lo que Malfoy había hecho durante sexto, a la _guerra_ , el chico no se inmutó.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos? – inquirió, sin más. Harry no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- ¿Que cuáles son? – repitió, observando al Slytherin con los ojos entrecerrados –. No sé, Malfoy. Tal vez que la última vez que tuve sospechas acerca de tu comportamiento estabas intentando envenenar a…

No llegó a terminar la frase. En la piel blanca del chico, justo en la curva de su cuello, acababa de aparecer, de la nada, la extraña forma dorada que, al principio, había confundido con una _snitch_. Harry perdió la concentración, y su mirada descendió de manera involuntaria.

Desde esa distancia, podía distinguir su auténtica forma mientras se movía lentamente por el cuello, la garganta y la zona descubierta del hombro de Malfoy, sin llegar a desaparecer. Tenía unas alas plateadas que se movían de arriba abajo, como si se tratase de un colibrí manteniéndose en el aire, pero la forma dorada definitivamente no se correspondía con la de ningún pájaro. Era alargada, curvada, con una cabeza a un lado y una cola delgada al otro. Y, del primer extremo, estaba saliendo una especie de humo casi imperceptible, que se dibujaba en la piel de Malfoy durante unos instantes y luego volvía a desaparecer. Era casi como si el animal representado en su piel estuviese respirando.

Acercándose un poco más, Harry pudo, por fin, comprobar que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas: el chico se había hecho un tatuaje mágico.

Las escamas doradas del dragón brillaban de una forma que debería haber sido imposible, como si estuvieran recubiertas de verdadero oro líquido. El dragón parecía, de alguna forma, estar mirando a Harry, a pesar de estar dibujado de perfil. Tenía los ojos… Mierda. El tatuaje volvió a moverse, y Harry se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, hacia la garganta de Malfoy. Grises. Sus ojos eran grises, como los del chico.

Lo siguió con la mirada, hipnotizado, temiendo que, en cualquier momento, volviera a desaparecer como había ocurrido durante la clase de Pociones. El nivel de detalle del tatuaje era increíble, y la sutileza y soltura de sus movimientos, de su respiración, del aleteo de sus alas, eran hipnóticas.

El dragón le dirigió a Harry otra mirada ladeada y, como si tuviera la capacidad de saber cuál era su mayor preocupación en aquel momento, salió disparado hacia abajo y se perdió debajo de la camiseta de Malfoy. Y Harry, en un acto reflejo, lo siguió con la mirada, a pesar de que sabía que no podría verlo a través de la ropa.

Un resoplido de diversión resonó demasiado cerca de su oreja.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Quieres ver adónde va?

\- Sí – soltó.

Y entonces, un segundo después, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir y levantó rápidamente la cabeza. ¿Cómo había acabado tan cerca de Malfoy? ¿Y por qué no había retrocedido el Slytherin al ver que Harry había invadido su espacio personal? ¡Godric, si hasta podía percibir el olor de Malfoy cada vez que respiraba por la nariz!

El chico estaba devolviéndole la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Estaba claro que él tampoco se había esperado la respuesta que Harry acababa de darle.

\- Bueno – contestó despacio, tras recobrar la compostura –. Pensaba esperar a estar dentro del baño para quitarme la camiseta, pero si insistes…

Harry sintió el calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Dio un paso atrás, escandalizado por la extraña dirección que había tomado la conversación.

\- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy –. Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras. _Estúpido Malfoy_. Harry tenía que contraatacar. Tenía que tener la última palabra –. No tengo interés en ver ninguno de tus tatuajes.

Se marchó de allí sin volver a mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Esa vez, no se sintió orgulloso de lo que había dicho ni siquiera por un instante.

~

Harry se pasó todo el día siguiente repitiendo la escena en su mente. Sentía remordimientos por haber aludido a la Marca Tenebrosa que, estaba seguro, seguía grabada en la piel del Slytherin, y también por haber vuelto a caer en su trampa a pesar de la advertencia que le había hecho Hermione.

Pero es que para ella era muy fácil decirlo. Malfoy estaba comportándose como un auténtico caballero con ella; compartiendo libros, saludándola, diciendo “por favor” y “gracias” cuando estaban en Pociones y le pedía a la chica que le pasase algún tarro o ingrediente. ¿Y por qué cojones tenía que portarse así solo con ella?

Harry no seguía resentido con Malfoy por lo ocurrido durante la guerra. En serio. Entendía que Malfoy se había visto obligado a hacer todas las cosas horribles que había hecho. Pero la forma en la que le estaba hablando ese curso hacía que fuese imposible no soltar esas cosas para defenderse. ¿De qué otra forma podría haber contestado al Slytherin?

Una voz irritante dentro de su cabeza le recordó que, en el fondo, no le habría importado demasiado que Malfoy se hubiera quitado la camiseta delante de él. Entrecerró los ojos. “Solo para averiguar si sigue teniendo cicatrices por nuestra pelea en sexto,” puntualizó. Y le dijo a esa vocecita que se fuese a tomar por culo.

\- Harry, ¿te han hecho algo los apuntes de Transformaciones? – murmuró Ron, inclinándose hacia él.

\- No – gruñó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de contener sus emociones. Lo último que necesitaba era otra charla por parte de su mejor amigo.

\- Y… – Ron titubeó –. ¿Te ha hecho algo Malfoy?

\- No – repitió. Y luego, pensándolo mejor, levantó la vista de los pergaminos y añadió –: pero a ti sí.

Ron frunció el ceño, confuso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿En serio no sabes a qué me refiero? – preguntó, levantando un poco la voz –. ¿No te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Hermione?

\- ¿Y por qué iba a….? – Ron se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, como si acabara de comprender algo, y soltó una carcajada suave –. Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no es a ti a quien le molesta?

Harry estaba cada vez más confundido. Y esa no era una sensación agradable.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Y por qué iba a molestarme _a mí_ que Malfoy pase tanto tiempo con _tu_ novia?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – murmuró su amigo –. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta aún. Con lo rápido que eres la mayoría de las veces atando cabos… – negó con la cabeza –. Aunque de verdad, tío, nunca pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué quería decir todo aquello. Seamus acababa de entrar corriendo en la sala común y se había detenido, o más bien chocado, contra su mesa, respirando con pesadez.

\- Tenéis que ver esto – jadeó, sonriendo –. No os vais a creer lo que ha hecho Peeves.

Y, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada al respecto, Ron estaba hablando con su compañero y saliendo por la puerta de la sala común.


	4. La sexualidad de Draco Malfoy

Aparentemente, Peeves había pintado la pared de un pasillo entero del colegio de color verde moco. Harry siguió a Ron y a Seamus hasta la escena del crimen, pero no llegó a tiempo de ver por sí mismo el resultado de la broma, porque Flitwick ya había desvanecido la pintura. Pero no se encontró con un pasillo normal y corriente, tampoco, porque bajo la capa verde había aparecido una mancha de sangre bastante escabrosa que no había estado ahí el día anterior. McGonagall la borró al instante, pero eso no detuvo a la marea de teorías acerca de cómo había llegado allí que empezaron a circular por el colegio durante toda la tarde.

Al día siguiente, en Transformaciones, la directora anunció que había sido descubierta la verdadera causa por la que aquella mancha había aparecido de la nada en el pasillo.

\- Como ya sabréis, el único motivo por el que pudimos reabrir las puertas de Hogwarts el uno de septiembre fue que, durante el verano, una gran cantidad de voluntariado dedicó su esfuerzo a restaurar el castillo de los daños sufridos durante la Batalla de Hogwarts – explicó –. Muchos de los profesores también ayudamos, pero no pudimos controlar de qué forma reparaban los daños el resto de magos y brujas, como imagino que comprenderéis. Pues bien; parece ser que alguien se dedicó a ocultar las marcas de maldiciones y sangre que quedaron por los pasillos con un hechizo desilusionador, en lugar de borrarlas. Solo desde ayer, hemos encontrado tres nuevas manchas en las paredes, el suelo y el techo del castillo.

Harry se sintió extraño al oír aquello. La idea de que llevaba más de un mes viviendo en un castillo que todavía tenía restos de la batalla estampados por toda su superficie era… inquietante. El resto de la clase, a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales, se sentía exactamente igual que él.

\- La primera solución que se propuso fue que los profesores buscásemos estos restos y los borrásemos adecuadamente. Pero el profesor Flitwick ha tenido una idea mejor, y yo estoy de acuerdo con que se lleve a cabo, si nadie tiene ninguna objeción –. Los miró por encima de las gafas con una expresión seria –. Tengo entendido que los que cursáis Encantamientos estáis estudiando los hechizos para borrar las huellas de magia de los objetos y superficies. ¿Es así?

Hermione asintió con vehemencia, y un par de personas murmuraron “sí”.

\- A vuestro profesor le ha parecido que esta es una buena oportunidad para poner en práctica vuestros conocimientos, y me ha sugerido que, junto con los alumnos de su otra clase de octavo, hagáis rondas por todas las instalaciones de Hogwarts para dejar el castillo tal y como debería haber quedado. Por parejas.

En cuanto dijo eso último, un murmullo general se extendió por la clase. Harry y Ron se miraron.

\- Vamos juntos, ¿no? – dijo Ron.

\- ¿No quieres ir con Hermione? – murmuró él. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella querrá ir con Parvati – contestó, inclinándose hasta estar al lado de la oreja de Harry para que nadie pudiera oírle –. Me ha contado que la oye llorar casi todas las noches. Ya sabes, por Lavender. No querrá dejarla sola.

Harry asintió. No sabía muy bien qué contestar a eso; las chicas llorando nunca habían sido su especialidad.

\- Si no hay objeciones, mañana colgaremos en el Gran Comedor una lista de las parejas y los pasillos de los que se encargará cada una – dijo McGonagall. La clase entera emitió un sonido de queja.

\- Pero profesora, ¿entonces no podemos elegir con quién vamos a formar equipo? – preguntó Seamus, inclinándose hacia Dean de forma casi imperceptible.

\- Así es, señor Finnigan. Juntarse con los amigos puede ser divertido, pero desde luego también puede afectar a vuestra concentración y productividad. No; os pondremos a cada uno con alguien de la otra clase, para que os acostumbréis a trabajar con otra gente, por una vez. Dedicaréis a esta tarea una tarde de cada semana. El profesor Flitwick os explicará los detalles.

Mierda. Eso significaba que a Harry lo juntarían con un Hufflepuff o con un Slytherin, ya que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tenían juntos la clase de Encantamientos. Cruzó los dedos mentalmente. “Que sea un Hufflepuff, por favor. Y sobre todo, _que no sea Malfoy._ ”

~

Harry se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta estar delante de la lista y buscó su nombre con impaciencia.

“Ginny Weasley - Rebecca Davis.” Vale, no, esa era la lista de alumnos de séptimo. Ellos, al parecer, también iban a trabajar en aquel proyecto de Encantamientos improvisado.

“Terry Boot - Millicent Bulstrode.” Ah, ahí estaba. La lista de octavo.

Los nombres no estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, ni tampoco por casas… tendría que leer la lista entera. Genial.

“Hermione Granger - Daphne Greengrass.”

\- Oh, no – murmuró Hermione a su lado. Debía de haber visto su nombre a la vez que él. Harry asintió con empatía y siguió leyendo.

“Susan Bones - Ron Weasley.” Mierda. Susan habría estado bien como compañera. Al menos la conocía del Ejército de Dumbledore.

“Theodore Nott - Padma Patil”...

“Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy.”

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Hermione agarró a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del tumulto de gente mientras murmuraba:

\- Harry, no pasa nada. No es para tanto, de verdad.

\- ¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede creer que esa es una buena idea? – se quejó él, librándose del agarre de la chica en cuanto salieron de entre el resto de alumnos.

\- Yo.

Harry hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre sus talones y apretó los puños. Malfoy estaba de pie a dos pasos de él, con su pelo tan rosa y su cara tan angulosa y pálida y sus ojos tan _grises_ como siempre. Pansy y Daphne estaban con él, y también Goyle, aunque este último estaba ocupado buscando a alguien con la mirada.

\- ¿Tú? ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry, apenas prestando atención a Hermione, que estaba despidiéndose de él para marcharse con Greengrass.

\- Sí, Potter. Lo digo completamente en serio.

Goyle, en ese instante, encontró a quienquiera que fuera su pareja y se marchó de allí con una última mirada de preocupación dirigida a Draco, aunque éste, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta. Estaba mirando a Harry con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Por qué? – insistió Harry –. ¿Es que eres masoquista? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que nos llevamos mal!

Oh, y cómo despreciaba a Malfoy en ese momento. A la mierda la decisión de que ya no odiaba al Slytherin, y a la mierda ignorar al chico. Su cuerpo había decidido empezar a bullir con un mar de sensaciones mientras se enfrentaba a él y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto salvo contenerse para evitar avanzar hasta el chico y estamparlo contra la pared más cercana.

\- Venga, Potter, será divertido. Una oportunidad para conocernos mejor, dejar atrás la rivalidad, y todo eso.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Pero Malfoy, por supuesto, no se fue a la mierda. O sí, teniendo en cuenta que la lechucería, que era el lugar en el que tenían que trabajar esa tarde, estaba llena de caca de pájaro, en cuyo caso Harry se fue a la mierda tanto como Malfoy.

~

Tan solo caminar hasta la lechucería acompañado del Slytherin fue una misión imposible.

\- Estás muy tenso, Potter. Vas a hacer que tu bonito pelo se llene de canas.

\- Déjame en paz – espetó él, dando pasos más largos para ponerse por delante de Malfoy y no tener que ver su pelo rosa por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Como quieras –. Había una sonrisa en la voz del chico; podía sentirlo.

Harry trató de relajar los hombros, de tomar respiraciones profundas. Abrió los puños, estiró los dedos. Relajó la mandíbula.

\- Y no haces que me ponga tenso, que lo sepas – dijo, sintiendo la necesidad de romper el silencio.

\- Eso no es lo que he dicho.

Mierda.

\- Ya. Quería dejarlo claro.

\- Está más que claro – contestó Malfoy. El muy imbécil estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

\- Solo porque me moleste tu forma de actuar este año no significa que no sea capaz de relajarme.

¿Por qué seguía hablando? No tenía ni idea, pero necesitaba sentir que tenía el control de la situación, que Malfoy sabía cuál era su lugar.

\- ¿Y cuál es mi forma de actuar, exactamente?

\- No te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo – arremetió –. Este año no eres el de siempre.

\- Oooh... ¿Y echas de menos al Malfoy de siempre?

Sí, Harry lo echaba de menos. Y, al mismo tiempo, no lo hacía. Había algo en esta nueva versión de Malfoy que era cautivador, casi misterioso, y que hacía que Harry quisiera descifrar toda la historia detrás de aquel cambio tan radical en su personalidad.

\- Ya te gustaría.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de la lechucería, empezaron a trabajar en silencio, siguiendo las indicaciones que Flitwick les había dado: lo primero que tenían que hacer era lanzar un hechizo revelador para hacer visible cualquier marca en un radio de unos metros. Después, borrar las manchas de sangre con un simple _Fregotego_ y eliminar las huellas de magia con el hechizo específico para las superficies de piedra.

Habían trabajado durante media hora escasa, y limpiado solamente dos malditas manchas de sangre, cuando Harry encontró un resto de una quemadura en uno de los escalones de la torre. Se agachó para examinarlo y limpiarlo, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy se apoyaba contra la pared opuesta del pasillo estrecho con un aire casual, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Deja de mirarme, Malfoy.

\- No, gracias.

Harry, que ya había terminado de limpiar la quemadura, se puso de pie bruscamente y enfrentó al Slytherin.

\- ¿A qué mierda te crees que estás jugando?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Potter – contestó Malfoy, arqueando una ceja –. Eres mi tipo.

\- ¿Qué clase de explicación es esa? ¿Esperas que me crea que simplemente te gusta mirarme porque te gusta mi piel?

Malfoy, en ese momento, tuvo la desfachatez de reírse, como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan obvio que el hecho de que Harry no lo comprendiese fuera cómico.

\- Mira que eres espeso, Potter – negó con la cabeza. Y luego, como si estuviese hablándole a un niño pequeño, dijo, despacio –: soy _gay_.

\- ¿Q-qué?

La palabra resonó en la cabeza de Harry una y otra vez. “Gay. Gay gay gay _gay GAY_. Malfoy es gay. Oh, joder. A Malfoy le gustan los tíos.” A Malfoy le gustaba su piel. A Malfoy le parecía que el _eye-liner_ resaltaría el verde de sus ojos. Malfoy había dicho que su pelo era _bonito_. Oh. _Oh_.

¿Quién más sabía aquello? ¿Había sido el primero o el último en enterarse? Las palabras de Ron resonaron en su mente: “¿Estás seguro de que no es a ti a quien le molesta?” “Nunca pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto.” Mierda. ¿Y si Ron creía que a él le gustaba Malfoy? ¿Y si _todo el maldito colegio_ creía que había algo entre ellos?

El chico se impulsó contra la pared para erguirse y bajó un par de escalones.

\- Creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy.

¿Era nerviosismo lo que había oído en la voz de Malfoy? ¿O solo se estaba riendo de Harry? Antes de que él volviera en sí y pudiera enfrentarse al Slytherin, éste se había marchado de la lechucería.

~

No había ni rastro del Slytherin en la sala común de octavo, y Harry tenía el mapa del merodeador en su dormitorio, por lo que no podía comprobar dónde se encontraba el chico; además, Dean y Terry estaban hablando con él, y tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaban diciendo, no en… en el hecho de que a Draco Malfoy le gustaban los pechos planos y las voces graves y los cuerpos musculosos _y los p-_

\- Pues sí, ¡y era enorme! – exclamó Terry. La palabra _enorme_ captó la atención de Harry, y lo devolvió de golpe al presente.

\- ¿Y qué hizo Bulstrode al respecto? – inquirió Dean, enfrascado en la historia que su compañero les estaba contando. Menos mal que él estaba ahí para seguir el hilo de la conversación.

\- Absolutamente _nada_ – se quejó Terry –. Me ordenó que me ocupase yo de limpiar toda la maldita mancha y se largó diciendo que era la hora de la cena.

\- Joder – dijo Dean –. Se ve que los Slytherins nunca dejarán de ser unos gilipollas.

\- Pues yo entiendo a Millicent – intervino Padma, que acababa de unirse a la conversación y estaba apoyada contra el sofá muy cerca de Harry –. No es justo que seamos nosotros quienes arreglen el estropicio de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ya tuvimos bastante con vivirla. Con _luchar_ en ella.

\- Yo creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para sanar las heridas que la guerra nos ha dejado – dijo Parvati, que estaba con ella –. Para hablar sobre cómo nos sentimos y para pasar página y empezar de nuevo. Yo he descubierto que Greg es un chico encantador.

\- ¿Goyle? Pensaba que solo sabía pensar en comida y en ser el perrito faldero de Malfoy.

Harry volvió a distraerse al oír el nombre del Slytherin. Las palabras de Parvati se repitieron en su mente. De haber estado a solas, se habría reído de ellas; “hablar sobre cómo nos sentimos” sonaba mucho más bonito cuando no lo relacionaba con el hecho de que Malfoy le había contado que era gay.

\- … y todavía tiene pesadillas con lo que ocurrió en la batalla, el pobre – estaba diciendo Parvati.

\- Hablas como si te gustase – contestó Dean con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que creo? – intervino Padma –. Creo que los profesores nos han emparejado a todos tal y como lo han hecho con el propósito de que nos enamoramos los unos de los otros.

\- ¡Ooohh! ¿Creéis que harán apuestas en la sala de reuniones acerca de quién empezará a salir con quién primero? ¡Yo también quiero hacerlas! – exclamó Dean.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva al oír aquello, pero logró ocultarlo con un carraspeo por lo bajo. Aún así, llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

\- Harry, estás muy callado – dijo Terry –. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Mierda. Mierda mierda _mierda_. ¿Y si todo el mundo pensaba que Malfoy y él iban a terminar juntos?

\- Eh… no creo que los profesores piensen en esas cosas – contestó.

\- Bah, pues claro que lo hacen. Todo el mundo piensa en esas cosas.

\- ¿Con quién te han juntado a ti, Harry? – preguntó Padma.

\- Con... –. La puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe, y Harry aprovechó la distracción para evitar contestar.

Un grupo de Slytherins y Hufflepuffs de su curso acababa de entrar en la sala común, y todos parecían muy emocionados sobre el tema del que estaban hablando.

\- ¡Podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo! ¡Así ni siquiera correríamos el riesgo de que nos pillasen! – estaba diciendo Justin.

\- Sí, ¿pero cuándo? Tiene que ser en alguna fecha especial – dijo Tracey, mientras él grupo avanzaba hacia los sofás más cercanos a la chimenea.

\- ¡En Halloween, por supuesto! Solo faltan dos semanas. ¡Es el momento ideal!

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – les preguntó Dean a través de la estancia. Harry suspiró aliviado. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que no había terminado la frase.

\- Se nos ha ocurrido que podemos celebrar una fiesta en la sala común. Con juegos, y alcohol, y música. Todo eso – explicó Daphne, haciendo un movimiento vago con la mano.

\- Oh, podría ser divertido – dijo Terry.

\- Sí, y será una buena forma de fomentar la unidad entre las casas ahora que la guerra ha terminado – intervino Susan Bones, emocionada. Y luego, moviendo las cejas, añadió –. Dicen que descubrir los secretos vergonzosos de los demás es la mejor forma de hacer amigos.

Harry definitivamente no quería hacer más amigos. No quería que nadie descubriera que se pasaba el día – y también la noche, añadió una vocecilla en su mente – pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir sobre Malfoy. Y estaba claro que, siendo la persona más famosa de todo el maldito mundo mágico, sus compañeros no dejarían que se saliese con la suya si trataba de faltar a esa fiesta.

No, tendría que ir, y tendría que asegurarse de que a _nadie_ se le pasase por la cabeza hacerle ninguna pregunta relacionada con Malfoy, y mucho menos proponerle un _reto_. Y la única forma de hacer eso era ignorar completamente al Slytherin, para que nadie viese la tensión que había entre ellos.


	5. Los labios de Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de lo que ocurre en este capítulo no estaba planeado y me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, pero bueno, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Espero que os guste XD

Pero, como siempre, las cosas no salieron como Harry había planeado.

Estaba sentado en la que se estaba convirtiendo en su mesa habitual de la sala común, esperando a que Ron volviera del baño y tratando de concentrarse en sus apuntes de Pociones, cuando lo oyó. _Clin-clin-clin-clin_.

Levantó la cabeza. Era un sonido bastante molesto, y se estaba repitiendo cada pocos segundos. Venía de algún lugar a su espalda, probablemente de los sofás o de la ventana. _Clin-clin-clin_.

Giró la cabeza disimuladamente. Pansy Parkinson y Tracey Davis estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás, y estaban ayudando a Malfoy a hacer algo. De qué se trataba, exactamente, Harry no tenía ni idea. Pero quería averiguarlo, así que siguió mirando aunque sabía que probablemente no era una buena idea.

_Clin-clin-clin-clin_ , se oyó cuando el chico se llevó una especie de… ¿pincel? a la mejilla. Su brazo estaba lleno de pulseras desde la muñeca hasta el codo. “ _Eso_ es lo que está haciendo ruido.”

Creyó inocentemente que haber descubierto la fuente del sonidito saciaría su curiosidad, pero se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada. Y es que… ¿qué narices estaba haciendo Malfoy? ¿Acaso se estaba echando colorete?

-¿Harry?

Alterado, se giró a toda prisa, recogió la pluma de la mesa y se inclinó sobre sus apuntes. Trató de hablarle a Ron como si no pasase absolutamente nada, forzando una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Sí?

-Estabas mirando a Malfoy – apuntó su amigo con tono acusador mientras se sentaba de nuevo frente a él. Harry se hizo el sorprendido.

-No es verdad.

Ron levantó las cejas y soltó un pequeño bufido de incredulidad. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Si tú lo dices…

Oh, no. Ron estaba sospechando. Probablemente creía que a Harry le gustaba Malfoy. Y eso era _intolerable_. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Hannah está muy guapa hoy, ¿no crees?

Ron, que ya había vuelto a bajar la cabeza para seguir leyendo sus apuntes, le dedicó una mirada confusa. Después dirigió la vista al asiento en el alféizar de la ventana, donde la Hufflepuff estaba sentada con un cuaderno y parecía estar dibujando. Llevaba puesto un chándal de aspecto cómodo, unas zapatillas con caras de gato dibujadas y el pelo recogido en un moño bastante desaliñado.

-Si te gustan las chicas en pijama, sí, supongo que sí.

-Me gustan todas las chicas – dijo él, tal vez más deprisa de lo necesario –. Quiero decir, no _todas_ , pero me gustan las chicas de todas las formas. Las chicas que me gustan… me gustan siempre.

Ah, mierda.

-… ya. Oye, tío, Hermione me va a matar como se entere de que no he estado estudiando Pociones, así que…

-Claro, claro.

Ron volvió a bajar la cabeza, y Harry fue lo bastante inteligente como para no añadir nada más a su parloteo incongruente. Miró a Hannah de nuevo, preguntándose por qué cojones había dicho todo lo que acababa de decir. Seguramente solo había conseguido darle a Ron un motivo más para sospechar de él.

No es como si hubiera otros motivos, por supuesto. No los había.

Todavía estaba mirando a Hannah cuando la chica levantó la vista del papel y la dirigió a la ventana, solo para observar la sala común un momento después. Sus miradas se encontraron y Hannah le sonrió. Él, pillado por sorpresa, le devolvió el gesto, aunque se sintió un poco raro al respecto. La sonrisa de la Hufflepuff era muy… inocente. Amable. ¿Suave? ¿Podían ser suaves las sonrisas?

Cuando la chica apartó la mirada, Harry se permitió bajar la vista y observar la forma de su cuerpo sentado. No sintió nada en especial al hacerlo, pero supuso que era normal, dado que no sentía nada por Hannah. Eso no significaba nada; no significaba que no le gustasen las chicas. Estaba seguro.

Frustrado, volvió a tratar de concentrarse en sus apuntes. Él también tenía que preparar el examen de Pociones.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió a su espalda. Harry no se habría molestado en mirar de no ser porque oyó a Ron emitir una especie de quejido ahogado y, cuando levantó la vista para mirar a su amigo, vio que se había puesto profundamente rojo, hasta las orejas. Se giró en la silla para ver qué era lo que había alterado tanto al chico, y vio que Blaise Zabini acababa de entrar en la sala común de la mano de Ginny, ni más ni menos.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, Ginny enfrentó a Ron con gesto desafiante.

-¿Supone mi presencia aquí algún problema para ti, hermanito?

Ron miró hacia los lados, al resto de personas que estaban en la sala común, con la boca fruncida en una mueca de desagrado. Probablemente estaba ponderando si merecía la pena montar una escena.

-Es la sala común de octavo – dijo, su voz algo más aguda de lo normal.

-Ya, bueno – intervino Zabini –. La he invitado yo, así que tiene tanto derecho como cualquiera a estar aquí.

Ron no contestó nada a eso, pero bajó la cabeza y, tras unos segundos, murmuró:

-Me voy a la habitación.

Harry no tenía ganas de hablar con Ron acerca de Ginny, pero la alternativa era quedarse a solas en una estancia llena de gente, con Malfoy, Blaise y Ginny a su espalda y unos apuntes de Pociones olvidados delante de él, por lo que recogió rápidamente sus cosas y siguió a su amigo al dormitorio que, por suerte, estaba vacío.

-Cualquiera diría que uno acaba acostumbrándose a ver a su hermana pequeña con un chico distinto cada semana – dijo Ron. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha y de espaldas a Harry.

Él se quedó junto a la puerta, no muy seguro de cómo enfrentarse a su amigo.

-No cambia de novio cada semana – contestó.

-Ya me entiendes – masculló Ron, frustrado –. Es solo que… ¿Por qué no puede elegir a un buen chico y quedarse con él? A ver, que Zabini es más o menos agradable este año, pero…

-Pero preferirías que Ginny estuviera conmigo – terminó Harry por él.

Ron se giró para mirarle, aún cabizbajo.

-¿Es eso tan malo? – preguntó –. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que ella y tú… no sé. Ibais a durar.

-Lo sé. Yo también – admitió él, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra –. Pero Ginny y yo no funcionábamos, Ron.

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentasteis! ¡Cortasteis dos días después del funeral de Fred! – exclamó su amigo –. ¿Cómo podéis saber que no habría funcionado si no le disteis ni una oportunidad a vuestra relación?

Era la primera vez que hablaban de aquello. De hecho, la única persona con la que había hablado de su ruptura, aparte de Ginny, había sido Hagrid, durante una de sus conversaciones nocturnas a principios de curso.

-Porque me sentía atrapado, Ron – dijo pasado un momento, con un tono algo más borde de lo necesario –. Sentía que mi vida estaba siendo dirigida por otra persona, como siempre me ha ocurrido. Que alguien había escrito que yo tendría que ser el héroe del mundo mágico, quedarme con la chica popular y valiente que había estado enamorada de mí desde el principio y así hacer feliz a todo el mundo. No me malinterpretes, quiero a Ginny. La quiero de la misma forma que os quiero a Hermione, a ti o a Luna. Es prácticamente una hermana para mí. Pero eso es todo lo que es, Ron. Discúlpame si no quiero que tu madre o tú o los lectores de Corazón de Bruja decidan cómo tiene que ser mi vida.

Ron se lo quedó mirando con los labios apretados en una línea recta, aparentemente sin palabras, y Harry se sintió mal al instante por haber reaccionado de esa forma a su pregunta, que, al fin y al cabo, no había sido malintencionada.

-Lo siento – musitó –. Mira, vamos a dejar el tema, ¿vale? Y a mí también me fastidia lo de Blaise, pero… creo que va siendo hora de que dejemos que Ginny haga con su vida lo que le dé la gana.

-Supongo que tienes razón – masculló Ron tras un momento de silencio. Caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella –. ¿Pero _Zabini_? ¿No crees que eso es tener mal gusto? – Sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que hay Slytherins más guapos que él – se rio Harry. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir –. Espera, eso no era lo que quería…

-Da igual, tío. A estas alturas, oírte decir eso no es ninguna sorpresa.

Mierda mierda _mierda_.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y una Hermione de aspecto cabreado entró en la habitación.

-¡¡Ronald Weasley!!

Harry prácticamente pudo oír a Ron diciendo “oh, no” dentro de su cabeza, a pesar de que el chico se quedó completamente callado, mirando a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué acabo de enterarme por Blaise de que estás juzgando a tu hermana pequeña por su vida amorosa? Creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! – se defendió Ron, volviendo a levantarse de la cama.

-¿Ah, no? A mí me parece que largarte de la sala común como si no soportases ver a tu hermana con un chico no equivale a “no hacer nada”.

-Chicos, por favor – dijo Harry, tratando de ponerse entre ambos. Podía sentir su corazón empezando a latir más rápido, las palmas de sus manos humedeciéndose por el sudor, pero trató de tomar respiraciones profundas y mantener la calma –. No merece la pena discutir…

-No tendríamos que discutir si Ron madurase de una vez y dejase a Ginny vivir su vida – espetó Hermione.

Harry odiaba las discusiones. Estaba harto de ellas. Cuando alguien discutía, sentía que todo había vuelto a empezar; que había vuelto a casa de los Dursley, que volvía a estar gritando en el despacho de Dumbledore, que regresaba al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Que tenía una batalla que luchar, que tendría que volver a morir. No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido, pero le ocurría, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

-Vamos, Hermione, Harry tiene razón. No tenemos por qué discutir.

-Está bien, entonces baja ahí y pídele disculpas a tu hermana por tu comportamiento – dijo la chica con resolución.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni que fueras mi madre!

La pelea siguió y siguió. Al final, fue Harry quien volvió a bajar, poniendo la excusa de que necesitaba darse una ducha. Se llevó su neceser y la primera ropa que encontró en su baúl para vestirse después y se marchó corriendo del dormitorio.

Cuando salió de la ducha mucho tiempo después, se sentía reconfortado y calentito. Se secó el pelo con la toalla antes de enrollarla alrededor de su cintura y volvió a los bancos, donde había dejado la ropa limpia.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que, en su apuro por salir del dormitorio, se había olvidado de traer unos pantalones. Tenía una camiseta, una sudadera, unos calzoncillos, unos calcetines y unos tenis. Pero no tenía pantalones.

Se levantó corriendo del banco para rebuscar en la cesta de la ropa sucia que había en el baño, donde había dejado los vaqueros que llevaba puestos al entrar, pero era demasiado tarde; los elfos domésticos ya se lo habían llevado todo para lavarlo.

“Vale, no pasa nada,” se dijo. “¿Y qué si tengo que atravesar la sala común en calzoncillos una vez? Seguramente no soy el primero en hacerlo. Además, llevo un buen rato en la ducha. Seguro que la mayor parte de la gente ya se ha ido a cenar.”

Se vistió con lo que tenía y, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, se asomó por la puerta. Tal y como había sospechado, la estancia estaba desierta y no se oían voces. Aliviado, salió del baño y atravesó la sala lo más rápidamente posible hasta llegar a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos. Solo tenía que dar la vuelta a la esquina y lo habría conseguido.

Entró en su habitación sano y salvo y se apoyó contra la puerta nada más cerrarla. Tras observar la pared durante un segundo, se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de una forma tan extraña? Godric, ni que atravesar la sala común sin pantalones fuese un sacrilegio.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba así. Desde el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía pantalones, no había parado de imaginarse cómo sería chocarse contra Malfoy a solas en medio de la sala. ¿Qué habría dicho el chico? ¿Se habría desviado su mirada hacia las piernas de Harry tras darse cuenta de que estaban a la vista? ¿Serían sus piernas también del tipo que le gustaba a Malfoy, o eran sus rodillas demasiado raras, o sus muslos demasiado peludos para el gusto del chico? ¿Habría intentado ligar con él? ¿ _Quería_ Harry que el Slytherin intentase ligar con él?

Se sacudió mentalmente. Pues claro que _no_ quería que Malfoy ligase con él. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Se dejó caer sobre su cama con un gruñido de frustración. No entendía a su propia mente.

Pasados dos minutos, decidió que no merecía la pena volver a levantarse. No tenía hambre, y la idea de bajar a solas al Gran Comedor lleno de gente no le entusiasmaba. Además, tenía el dormitorio solo para él, y en algún momento había empezado a pasar su mano por su paquete y su cuerpo estaba respondiendo.

Metió la mano por dentro de sus calzoncillos y empezó a tocarse, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras pensaba en todo y nada. Trató de visualizar escenas de sexo, pero no se sentía muy imaginativo en aquel momento. Solo podía pensar en Malfoy, y la forma en la que le había dado la vuelta a su mundo. Él había vuelto a Hogwarts para pasar un año tranquilo, realizar sus ÉXTASIS y poder convertirse en auror, no para que Draco Malfoy se colara en su mente y le hiciera pensar en… _cosas_. Cosas como la forma en la que su flequillo rosa enmarcaba sus ojos grises, o la idea de que había un dragón dorado moviéndose por su clavícula, y su pecho, y probablemente también su vientre y su cintura. Cosas como chicos besando a otros chicos, acercando sus cuerpos hasta juntar sus pechos y moviendo sus caderas para que sus erecciones se rozasen la una contra la otra.

Pasó su pulgar por su glande para recoger una gota de semen, y se maldijo interiormente. ¿Qué hacía pensando en aquellas cosas mientras se tocaba?

Trató de borrar esas imágenes de su mente. De cambiar la figura de Malfoy por la de Hannah, de imaginarse cómo sería presionarse contra el pecho blando y prominente de su compañera. Ugh, no. Aquello tampoco era agradable. Hannah era su amiga, no podía imaginársela de esa forma.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y Harry se sacó la mano de los calzoncillos al instante, como si quemasen.

-¿Sí? – exclamó, más que preguntó, al tiempo que tiraba de su almohada para ponerla sobre su erección de una forma que, pensó demasiado tarde, era _muy poco casual_.

-Harry Potter, tus amigos le han pedido a Kreacher que te traiga la cena – contestó el elfo tras abrir la puerta. Avanzó hacia su cama y depositó sobre ella una bandeja llena de comida –. También le han pedido a Kreacher que te diga que estar enfurruñado no es motivo para saltarse comidas.

-Vale, genial, gracias. Mensaje recibido. Ya puedes irte, Kreacher – apremió al elfo. Éste se lo quedó mirando un momento, y Harry trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara. Eso pareció convencer a Kreacher, que se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Harry dejó la bandeja sobre su mesita de noche y cerró las cortinas antes de retomar sus pensamientos donde los había dejado. Estaba completamente duro, y necesitaba correrse antes de que sus compañeros volvieran de la cena si no quería pasar un mal rato. Así que, sin preámbulos, empezó a mover su puño con más rapidez y trató de imaginarse a cualquier chica, sin cara, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Sí, eso estaba bien. Eso le gustaba. Harry ponía sus manos en las tetas de la chica, y ella murmuraba su nombre y separaba sus labios de los de él solo para ponerse de rodillas y desabrochar la cremallera de sus pantalones. La chica en cuestión sujetaba su pene con una mano, se humedecía los labios antes de pasarlos por su glande y, al cabo de un momento, dejaba que la punta de su lengua recogiera esa gota de semen que siempre se escapaba cuando el placer empezaba a intensificarse. Harry se relamió los labios, ejerciendo más presión en su erección. ¿Cómo sería el sabor de aquella gotita? ¿Le gustaría a la chica que tenía arrodillada ante él?

Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en el lugar de la chica, solo para poder darle más realismo a la fantasía. Pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior e imaginó que se trataba de un glande. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba aquella sensación. No era un sabor desagradable, al menos no en su mente. Se imaginó que abría la boca, que inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante, que oía al chico jadear cuando los primeros centímetros de su pene entraban en la boca de Harry. El chico en cuestión murmuraba su nombre y llevaba una mano a su pelo e instaba a Harry a moverse más rápido.

Antes de poder procesar lo que estaba imaginando, Harry estaba corriéndose sobre su vientre.

Espera, ¿qué? No, _no_. A Harry tendría que gustarle que una chica le hiciera una mamada a él, y no… no _al revés_. Pero la imagen de él de rodillas, sujetando la base de un pene en su puño y llevándoselo a los labios, se negaba a irse de su mente. Quería saber más. Quería saber cómo sería tener a otro chico en su boca de verdad, sentir una mano en su cabeza mientras se movía hacia delante. Quería averiguar hasta dónde podría llegar.

Una idea absurda cruzó su mente. Era vergonzoso, y también muy raro, pero la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo y, bueno, nadie tenía por qué saber que lo había hecho, ¿no?

Sacó la mano por entre las cortinas de su cama y buscó a tientas por la bandeja de comida hasta encontrar el plátano que Kreacher le había traído de postre. Después se lo quedó mirando un momento, y, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, le quitó la monda y la desvaneció con un movimiento de varita.

Era extraño lo mucho que podía llegar a pesar una pieza de fruta en la palma de la mano.

Tras otro momento de duda, se llevó el plátano a los labios y se lo metió en la boca. Lo llevó tan lejos como pudo hasta que sintió una ligera arcada. Ignorando esa ligera sensación de excitación que nació en su vientre, Harry mordió para dejar una marca en la fruta y se la sacó de la boca.

Vaya. No podía llegar tan lejos como había creído que podría. La muesca de sus dientes estaba a menos de la mitad del plátano. Seguramente sería bastante patético la primera vez que le hiciese a alguien una mamada. Aunque, en su defensa, el plátano era bastante grande...

-Yo solo digo que tal vez lo solucionaríais si hablaseis las cosas con calma, Ron –. La puerta se abrió de pronto y Neville irrumpió en la habitación –. Sabes que Hermione tiene parte de razón.

A Harry casi le da un vuelco el corazón. Se puso bien los calzoncillos al instante, limpió su barriga con una de las sábanas y esperó, deseando que no se diesen cuenta de que estaba ahí dentro.

-Puede – farfulló Ron –, pero no es justo que siempre tenga que ser yo quien admita que está equivocado –. Estaba caminando por delante de la cama de Harry, y, de pronto, dejaron de oírse sus pasos –. Harry, ¿estás ahí? Tu bandeja sigue llena de comida.

-Eh... sí, estoy aquí – dijo él rápidamente –. No tenía ham...

Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe, y la cabeza de Ron asomó a través de ellas. Harry escondió el plátano detrás de su cuerpo y metió su mano derecha debajo de las sábanas justo a tiempo.

-¿Sigues enfadado? – preguntó su amigo, completamente ajeno al hecho de que la mente de Harry estaba gritando “ohmierda _mierda_ , me han pillado haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo, nononono _nononoooo_ ” –. Porque si es así, lo siento. Sé que no te gustan las discusiones, y Hermione también lo sabe. Tendríamos que haber parado.

-No pasa nada – aseguró él, negando vigorosamente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué se le daba tan mal actuar? – No te preocupes, solo estoy cansado. Eh… iba a irme a dormir. Si me disculpas…

-¿A las siete de la tarde? ¿Y con la sudadera puesta? – inquirió su amigo. “Bueno, mejor que pregunte por la sudadera que por la ausencia de pantalones”, pensó él.

-¿He dicho dormir? Quería decir practicar hechizos un rato. Aquí dentro, a solas.

-Oh, vale... – contestó el chico. No parecía muy convencido –. No me estás mintiendo, ¿no? ¿Me lo dirías si estuvieras enfadado?

“Ron, _sí_. Vete _ya_ , por el amor de Godric."

Movió sus labios en una sonrisa que esperó pareciera amistosa.

-Claro.

-Menos mal – murmuró su amigo, cerrando las cortinas y volviendo a alejarse de la cama de Harry.

No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tras lanzar un _Muffliato_ de seguridad a su alrededor, aplastó la cara contra su almohada y dejó salir toda su frustración en un gruñido ahogado. Cuando se quedó a gusto, rodó por la cama y murmuró:

-Todo esto es culpa del estúpido Malfoy y su _estúpido pelo rosa_.

~

Harry casi se sintió aliviado cuando llegó el viernes por la tarde y pudo separarse, aunque fuese durante solo una hora, de su grupo de amigos. La disputa entre Ron y Hermione no solo no se había solucionado, sino que se había extendido también a Dean, Neville, Ginny, Blaise y la mitad de los Slytherins de octavo. Malfoy, al menos, no era uno de ellos. Estar a solas con él no podía ser tan horrible como estar a solas con Ron y Hermione, ¿no?

-¿Preparado, Potter?

Ah, y toda su esperanza se esfumó en cuanto oyó la voz de Malfoy y su estómago hizo una cosa rara a la que no quiso poner nombre, al tiempo que una retahíla de imágenes mentales bastante comprometedoras regresaban a su memoria.

En lugar de contestar, Harry encogió un hombro y miró hacia otro lado. Se echó a andar hacia el pasillo de Runas Antiguas que tenían que examinar, y el Slytherin lo siguió de cerca.

-Eh, te he hablado – dijo en cuanto alcanzó a Harry. Él trató de acelerar el paso.

-Ya. Te he oído.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Potter… ¿estás bien? – Harry no contestó –. Lo estoy diciendo en serio, ¿sabes? Puedes hablar de ello si quieres.

-Bueno, pues no quiero, ¿vale?

-Vale – contestó el Slytherin al instante.

Por algún motivo, el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera hablando con tono serio, como si de verdad le preocupase el estado de ánimo de Harry, hizo que se sintiera aún peor.

Malfoy respetó la petición de Harry y se mantuvo en silencio toda la hora. Solo se dirigieron el uno al otro en tres o cuatro ocasiones para indicar que habían encontrado un resto de magia detrás de un tapiz, o una mancha en el casco de una armadura. Pero, por lo demás, Harry tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Bueno, o habría tenido tiempo para pensar si su mente hubiera estado por la labor. En lugar de eso, sus ojos no paraban de desviarse hacia Malfoy cada vez que el chico estaba de espaldas a él. Llevaba una camiseta negra con un logo extraño que ponía “Rites of Spring”, y otra camiseta gris por debajo cuyas mangas largas tapaban sus brazos. Su cuello estaba decorado con una gargantilla con tachuelas que resaltaba contra su piel pálida, y de su oreja izquierda colgaba un pendiente plateado. Lo que más estaba desquiciando a Harry, sin embargo, eran esos pantalones. ¿Era legal siquiera llevar unos vaqueros que marcasen _tanto_ la forma de los glúteos y los muslos?

Harry estaba caminando detrás de Malfoy para llegar a la siguiente sección del pasillo cuando se tropezó con la base de una estatua en la que no se había fijado. No se cayó, pero dio un traspiés y soltó una palabrota por lo bajo, sobresaltado. Al oírlo, Malfoy le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, una sonrisa engreída dibujada en su cara.

-¿Estás distraído, Potter? – preguntó, deteniéndose junto a un cuadro y examinando la zona con aire de prepotencia.

-Pensaba que habíamos acordado no hablar – contraatacó él, cruzando los brazos en un intento por recuperar algo de su dignidad. Si había algo en el mundo peor que Ron sospechando que a Harry le atraía Malfoy, era _el propio Malfoy_ sospechando eso mismo. No, de ninguna manera iba a permitir Harry que eso ocurriera.

Malfoy soltó un pequeño bufido de incredulidad y, sin mirar a Harry, contestó:

-Claro. Si eso es realmente lo que quieres…

-¿Qué estás implicando con eso? – preguntó él, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Absolutamente nada. A no ser que quieras que esté implicando algo, Potter –. Mientras decía eso, Malfoy dejó de inspeccionar el cuadro y, mirando a Harry por encima del hombro, le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues claro que no – mintió, tratando de ignorar esa sensación extraña que el guiño había causado en su estómago. Abrió la boca para seguir tratando de convencer a Malfoy de que no estaba interesado en él para nada, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando vio el tatuaje del dragón subiendo por la clavícula del Slytherin hasta llegar a su garganta, donde se detuvo. Ugh, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer siempre ese tatuaje en el peor momento posible?

Viendo la cara de pez que se le debió de quedar a Harry, la sonrisa de Malfoy se hizo más grande.

-Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo que tus labios.

Las palmas de las manos de Harry empezaron a calentarse al oír la palabra “labios”, por algún motivo. Y entonces Malfoy se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua y el calentón se extendió por todo el resto de su cuerpo.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando – contestó, pero oyó la duda en su propia voz.

-Yo creo que sí lo sé – murmuró el Slytherin. Dio un par de pasos lentos en dirección a Harry y dejó que su mirada bajase descaradamente hasta su boca, sonriendo de lado –. El simple hecho de que estés tan nervioso te delata, Potty. Sobre todo porque ahora ya sabes que soy gay, y lo único que has hecho al respecto es empezar a mirarme el culo mientr…

-No digas eso – interrumpió él a toda prisa. Malfoy estaba tan cerca que su olor estaba impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Al darse cuenta de que acababa de delatarse, de que Malfoy _sabía_ hacia dónde había estado mirando Harry al tropezarse, se irguió ligeramente en un intento por parecer tan alto como el chico y trató de arreglarlo –. Deja de decir que eres gay, ¿vale? Seguro que nunca has besado a un chico. No puedes saber si te gusta o no.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas, imperturbado.

-Apuesto a que tú tampoco has besado nunca a otro chico. ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta?

Harry sintió que todo el aire dejaba sus pulmones. Lo cierto era que se había buscado él solito aquella respuesta, y no tenía forma de contestar. Si le decía a Malfoy que simplemente lo sabía, estaría afirmando que también él podía ser gay sin haberlo comprobado. Si trataba de cambiar de tema, estaría dándole motivos para creer que Harry tenía algo que ocultar. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, que fue lanzarse contra el chico y, agarrando su barbilla con fuerza, empujarlo contra la pared.

Se quedaron completamente quietos durante un instante. Lo único que separaba sus pechos era el brazo de Harry, y podía sentir a Malfoy respirando con pesadez mientras, con la mirada, retaba a Harry a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, fuera lo que fuera. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban rozando la barba recién afeitada del chico, y los nudillos de su otra mano, que se había cerrado en un puño en torno a la camiseta de Malfoy, estaban rozando la cintura del chico con cada respiración.

Aquella era su oportunidad de demostrar que no sentía nada por Malfoy. Lo tenía atrapado bajo su cuerpo, y el desafío que brillaba en los ojos grises del chico estaba haciendo bullir la sangre de sus venas. Determinado a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara del estúpido Slytherin, Harry movió su mano hasta la nuca de Malfoy, lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y juntó sus labios. Malfoy emitió un sonido ahogado y la sensación de triunfo por haber sorprendido al chico hizo temblar a Harry.

Los labios del Slytherin se separaron ligeramente, y Harry se dijo que no pasaría nada si aprovechaba la ocasión para descubrir cómo era su sabor. Atrapó el labio inferior de Malfoy con los suyos, disfrutando de la sensación húmeda y caliente.

Un nuevo suspiro por parte del Slytherin le hizo perder el equilibrio. Tal vez se habría caído de no haber estado apoyado contra el cuerpo del chico, de no haber estado las manos de Malfoy sujetando sus caderas y atrayendo el cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo con urgencia. Godric, y qué caliente estaba el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer. Los cuadros que los estaban observando, el pasillo vacío en el que podría haber entrado cualquiera, _todo_. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la forma en que se sentía el pelo del Slytherin bajo sus dedos, la sensación de los labios del chico succionando los de él, las manos que estaban subiendo por su espalda, el sabor de Malfoy en su lengua, exactamente igual a su olor pero con una pizca de chocolate.

Malfoy atrapó el pelo de Harry en su puño y, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron, y de la garganta de Harry surgió un gemido al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo y se movía contra el del chico.

Harry volvió de pronto a la realidad. Joder, ¿acababa de _gemir_ contra la boca de _Draco Malfoy_?

Se separó del Slytherin a toda prisa, aunque apoyó sus manos contra el pecho del chico un momento para recobrar la respiración. Sintió un suspiro contra su mejilla, y eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y se encontrasen con la mirada cautivada de Malfoy.

-Besas muy bien, Potter – murmuró, la sonrisa dibujándose de nuevo en su cara.

Solo entonces se le ocurrió a Harry que, tal vez, besar a Malfoy no había sido la mejor forma de demostrar que no le gustaban los chicos. Separó sus manos del pecho del chico y retrocedió un paso, tratando de aclarar su mente.

-Vamos, no me tengas en ascuas. ¿A qué conclusión has llegado? – inquirió el Slytherin, separándose de la pared y acercándose a Harry.

-No me ha gustado – mintió, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de intimidar al chico –. Obviamente.

Malfoy bufó, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

-Obviamente – repitió.

-Ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy – dijo Harry, su nerviosismo aumentando por momentos. Se dio la vuelta y se largó del pasillo antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir nada más. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que nadie descubriera cómo se sentía en la fiesta del sábado después de lo que acababa de hacer? Mierda, tendría suerte si no se enteraba todo el maldito colegio antes de que terminase el fin de semana.


	6. La prueba de Theodore Nott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado en actualizar! Como recompensa, aquí tenéis un capítulo tres veces más largo que el resto :D  
> No tengo ni idea de si se me da bien escribir escenas de juegos de alcohol, pero espero que lo disfrutéis!

La sala común de octavo había sido decorada con murciélagos que estaban volando de un lado al otro del techo, y la única iluminación de la estancia provenía del fuego de la chimenea y de las múltiples calabazas que alguien, probablemente Dean, había transformado en velas con expresiones de terror muy bien logradas. Todos los sofás y sillones estaban pegados contra las paredes de la sala, y el centro de la misma se había convertido en una especie de pista de baile en la que la mitad de sus compañeros estaban tambaleándose torpemente al ritmo de la última canción de Celestina Warbeck.

Harry no era uno de ellos. Él estaba tratando de avanzar entre la multitud para llegar hasta la mesa de la comida, a la que Ron se había escaqueado para robar otro trozo de pastel de calabaza y un vaso de ponche de sangre mientras Harry se veía forzado a tener una conversación con Mandy Brocklehurst. La Ravenclaw, con la que él no había hablado más de dos veces en toda su vida, había parecido tan empeñada en charlar con él que Harry había acabado tirándose el vaso de whisky de fuego por la camiseta para tener una excusa para alejarse de ella.

Ya había divisado la cabeza naranja de su mejor amigo entre la multitud cuando una cara redondeada apareció justo delante de la suya, bloqueándole el paso y la visión.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! – exclamó Morag MacDougal, sonriente. Llevaba en la mano un vaso de ponche de sangre y se estaba tambaleando ligeramente en el sitio –. ¿Ha hablado Mandy contigo?

\- Eh… sí – contestó él, tratando de esquivar a la chica y de volver a localizar a Ron.

\- Guay, guay… – asintió, su mirada perdiéndose en la distancia y su voz disminuyendo. Luego, al ver que Harry estaba tratando de alejarse de ella, volvió a enfocarlo con la mirada y soltó: – a Mandy le gustas, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah sí? – contestó él, incómodo.

\- Hmhm… sipp – alargó el último sonido y luego se rio sola un momento –. Lleva todo el curso hablando de ti. Creo que tiene planeado besarte hoy…

\- Vaya – musitó él, no muy seguro de qué contestar –. Esto… tengo que… – señaló a la mesa de la comida, esperando que la chica captase la indirecta, pero ésta trató de agarrar su brazo mientras decía:

\- Ven, vamos a buscarla, así podrá besarte y nos dejará en paz de una vez...

Harry esquivó a la chica dando un paso hacia atrás, pero él también estaba algo alegre por los tragos de whisky de fuego que se había bebido, y se tropezó con el aire. Probablemente se habría caído de no ser porque, justo detrás de él, había alguien de pie. La persona en cuestión se giró cuando Harry se chocó contra él, y Harry, de un momento a otro, se encontraba cara a cara con Malfoy. Su corazón pegó un salto.

\- Mierda – soltó, alterado, y se alejó en la dirección opuesta, perdiendo de vista al Slytherin antes de que éste pudiera decir nada. Por suerte, Morag también se había perdido entre la multitud.

Harry no había vuelto a dirigirse a Malfoy en toda la semana. Había evitado mirar en su dirección mientras estaban en clase o en la sala común, y se había asegurado de no encontrarse con él en las duchas ni por los pasillos. El viernes, además, no habían tenido que verse para registrar el castillo ya que se había celebrado el partido de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff.

Pero Harry no había dejado de pensar en Malfoy. En sus labios, en su sonrisa y en lo increíble que sería volver a tener el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo. Llevaba todos esos días tratando de quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, intentando que aquella extraña obsesión desapareciera de una vez, pero esa noche, probablemente por culpa del alcohol, Harry solo podía pensar en el estúpido Draco Malfoy.

\- ¡Harry! –. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sobresaltado, pero era Ron quien le estaba llamando –. ¡Ven, acabo de encontrar una bandeja de fritos con forma de dedos!

Aliviado, avanzó a trompicones hacia su mejor amigo. Le sentaría bien llenarse un poco más el estómago; así podría pensar con más claridad. Se sirvió un nuevo vaso de whisky y se llevó unos cuantos fritos a la boca.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros y, tras tragar, se dispuso a contestar. Quería contarle a su amigo lo que acababa de descubrir acerca de Mandy Brocklehurst, pero algo salió mal. Dijo las dos primeras letras bien, pero su lengua se tropezó y se le escapó el nombre equivocado.

Ron asintió con seriedad, y luego, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que Harry había dicho, frunció el ceño y contestó:

\- Tío, acabo de darme cuenta de que llevas mucho tiempo sin hablar de Malfoy. ¿Ha pasado…?

El resto de la frase se perdió en el aire, porque la balada que estaba sonando terminó y la canción que empezó a continuación era ensordecedora.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – gritó Harry. Ron frunció el ceño. “¿Qué?” gesticuló con la boca. O tal vez lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. De cualquier forma, Harry desistió –. Da igual.

La comunicación verbal era claramente imposible, así que Harry señaló con un pulgar uno de los sofás que estaban contra la ventana y avanzó hacia allí, esperando que Ron estuviera siguiéndole.

Al llegar al sofá se dejó caer con pesadez, y una sensación fría y húmeda le hizo recordar que el vaso de whisky de fuego que se había servido seguía en su mano. Miró hacia abajo. La mancha, sumada a la que se había hecho para huir de Mandy, cubría la mayor parte de su pecho, y estaba haciendo que se le pegase la camiseta a la piel de forma desagradable. No se fiaba de sí mismo lo bastante como para hacer magia en su estado, así que tendría que pasarse la noche húmedo e incómodo. Genial.

Llevaba unos minutos sentado al lado de Ron contemplando el infinito y pensando en las piernas de Malfoy cuando un grupo de gente se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó en el suelo, charlando a gritos por encima de la música. Malfoy estaba entre ellos, con un vaso en la mano y una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Harry gruñó para sí al ver al Slytherin. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ponerse siempre unos pantalones tan ajustados?

Solo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando cuando Parkinson, que estaba al lado de Malfoy, levantó la vista del suelo y sus miradas se encontraron. La chica arqueó las cejas y, acto seguido, se inclinó para decirle algo a Tracey Davis al oído. Harry solo tuvo tiempo para pensar, agradecido, que al menos la chica no había hablado con Malfoy, cuando ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad y se levantaron, atravesando la habitación para apagar la música.

Se hizo el silencio, y todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

\- Eh, vamos a jugar a algún juego, ¿no?

Harry siguió observando a Malfoy incluso cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. La línea de su clavícula tenía una forma fascinante desde ese ángulo.

Ron le dio un codazo.

\- Harry, no sé qué hacer – murmuró. A Harry le costó oír la voz de su amigo en medio del reinstaurado caos, y se forzó a apartar la mirada de Malfoy para inclinarse hacia Ron. Asintió para indicarle que siguiera hablando –. Hermione me está mirando y quiero acercarme a hablar con ella, pero no quiero cagarla más.

Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decirle a su mejor amigo, pero abrió la boca de todas formas.

\- Solo ve y dile la verdad.

Ron puso mala cara.

\- No, no… bueno, no sé si debería...

Su conversación fue interrumpida por alguien dándole a Harry un empujón en la rodilla.

\- ¡Eh, si no cabemos todos en los sofás entonces nos sentamos todos en el suelo!

A su alrededor se estaba formando un círculo bastante amplio de gente. La mayoría de ellos ya se habían sentado, pero Hermione, Neville y Padma estaban aún de pie, observando el círculo y hablando entre ellos, como si estuvieran dudando sobre si aquello era una buena idea. Al cabo de un momento, Neville se separó de las chicas para sentarse junto a Susan Bones, y Hermione y Padma, tras intercambiar otra mirada, se unieron a él.

Los Slytherins estaban todos juntos, más o menos en el lado opuesto del círculo con respecto a Harry, y Mandy Brocklehurst se sentó a su lado, dándole a Dean un empujón para hacer sitio. Harry, incómodo, se acercó a Ron hasta estar pegado a él.

Ni siquiera había decidido aún si quería jugar a aquello o no. Se había sentado en el suelo sin pensar, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez lo mejor habría sido irse.

\- ¿A qué queréis jugar? – preguntó Parvati, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Se hizo el silencio. Las pocas personas que habían decidido no jugar ya estaban subiendo las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, pero Harry no se levantó.

\- ¿Yo nunca? – sugirió Seamus, emocionado.

\- Nah, eso está muy visto.

\- Yo conozco un juego al que seguro que nunca habéis jugado – intervino Justin –. “Besar o pegar.” Me lo enseñaron mis amigos hace un par de veranos.

\- A mí me gusta hacer las dos cosas a la vez – dijo Blaise Zabini, haciendo que el círculo estallase en carcajadas. Nott le dio un empujón amistoso con más ímpetu del apropiado, y Zabini se cayó contra Goyle. Éste, sobresaltado, empezó a forcejear con Zabini con agresividad. Malfoy se quedó mirando a sus amigos y puso los ojos en blanco, algo con lo que Harry se sintió profundamente identificado.

\- Caballeros, por favor – dijo Pansy Parkinson, levantando una mano para hacer callar a la gente que se había puesto a hablar –. Dejad que Fletchy explique el juego. A lo mejor es interesante.

Justin puso mala cara cuando Pansy se confundió al pronunciar su apellido, pero siguió hablando cuando el resto del círculo volvió a prestarle atención.

\- Es como el juego de la botella: alguien gira la botella, y tiene que hacer algo con la persona a la que apunte – explicó, desenfocando ligeramente la mirada –. En este juego, esa persona tiene que salir de la habitación, y el resto decidimos si el que se queda tendrá que besarle o darle una hostia en toda la cara cuando vuelva a entrar. La gracia está en que el que se queda en la habitación no puede hablar mientras decidimos si va a besar o pegar a la otra persona.

\- Me gusta – dijo Parvati.

\- La idea es buena – estuvo de acuerdo Millicent Bulstrode –, pero sería mucho más guay si en vez de pegar, el que se queda dentro tuviera que lanzarle un hechizo al que entra.

Hubo unos cuantos gruñidos de acuerdo a su alrededor, y Malfoy, que estaba sentado cerca de la chica, levantó las cejas y asintió, como impresionado.

\- Yo me he perdido – farfulló Michael Corner.

Justin tuvo que volver a explicar el juego con más calma y, mientras lo hacía, Harry se quedó mirando a Malfoy. El chico tenía el pelo algo despeinado y llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas muggles que dejaban ver su clavícula. Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar su vaso de whisky, Harry tuvo una vista perfecta de la línea de su garganta, lo que hizo que un calor extraño se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

A su lado, Ron estaba diciéndole algo sobre Hermione que Harry no logró entender. Ron debió de darse cuenta porque, un momento después, le dio un codazo en todas las costillas que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

\- Harry, creo que estás babeando – se rio. Probablemente había tratado de decir esas palabras en voz baja, pero su voz resonó por toda la habitación –. Upsss… – añadió cuando unas cuantas miradas volaron hacia ellos, la de Malfoy incluida. Harry miró a Malfoy a los ojos, desconectando de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, y sintió que se tambaleaba ligeramente en el sitio cuando el Slytherin le dedicó una sonrisa que, más que pilla o malintencionada, pareció ausente, involuntaria. Como si el hecho de oír que Harry estaba babeando por él le trajera un buen recuerdo.

\- Vale, ¡yo empiezo! – exclamó de pronto Mandy.

\- Espera –. La palabra se escapó de los labios de Harry sin su permiso –. ¿Qué pasa si te toca alguien de tu mismo sexo?

Tal vez no debería haber preguntado eso, y menos mientras seguía mirando a Malfoy. Pero no había podido evitarlo; Malfoy estaba humedeciéndose los labios y Harry solo quería tirarse sobre él y poner esa maldita boca contra la suya. Pero eso no podía ocurrir, ¿o sí? ¿Qué haría si tuviera que besar a Malfoy delante de todos sus compañeros de curso? La idea le parecía… peligrosa. Pero no tan horrible como se lo había parecido durante los días anteriores. Tal vez era el alcohol.

\- ¡Pues que apechugas y haces lo que toque, Potter! ¿Qué gracia tendría el juego si no pudiéramos ver a un par de tías liándose entre ellas?

\- Y chicos – apuntó Hermione, al parecer ofendida por lo que Nott acababa de decir.

 _\- Touché_ – asintió el Slytherin.

\- ¿Puedo empezar o qué? – se quejó Mandy.

\- ¡Pues empieza!

La chica giró la botella y se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Ésta giró durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y se detuvo apuntando unos cuantos puestos a la izquierda de Harry.

\- Venga, Corner, sal de la habitación – instó Parkinson, sonriendo con malicia. El chico se puso de pie con reticencia y miró un momento a su alrededor.

\- ¿Tengo que salir al pasillo? – preguntó –. No quiero que Filch me pille ahí fuera.

\- No, no – dijo Padma –. Tendrás que ir a alguna habitación.

\- La nuestra es la primera puerta y estamos todos aquí – dijo Dean –. Ve ahí si quieres.

\- Sí, pero no cotillees – añadió Seamus, soltando una risita –. No queremos que te traumatices de por vida.

Michael subió las escaleras y el círculo se mantuvo en completo silencio hasta que oyeron la puerta del dormitorio de Harry cerrarse con un _click_. Entonces, Pansy Parkinson levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase y exclamó:

\- ¡Yo digo que se besen!

\- ¿Estás de coña? – contestó Padma –. ¡Se llevan fatal!

\- A ver, tanto como fatal… – empezó Mandy.

\- Tú shhhuuussshhh. No puedes hablar.

La chica puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos. Se inclinó hacia Harry, como si quisiera apoyarse en su hombro para poder lamentarse, pero él se lanzó hacia atrás para esquivarla. La chica dio un tumbo y perdió el equilibrio por un momento, y la mitad del círculo se los quedó mirando con expresiones de diversión y confusión. Los demás estaban discutiendo sobre si hacer que se besasen sería increíblemente divertido o una idea pésima.

\- ¿Qué dices tú, Potter? – preguntó Nott cuando Harry volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Que se besen – dijo, deseando que la Ravenclaw interpretase aquello como que Harry no estaba en absoluto interesado en ella.

\- ¿Veis? Hasta Potter me da la razón – dijo Parkinson –. Los besos entre personas que se odian son los mejores.

Harry sintió que su corazón daba una especie de salto al oír aquello. A pesar de que técnicamente ya no odiaba al chico, su vista voló hacia Malfoy sin quererlo. Un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió su cuerpo cuando descubrió que el chico ya le estaba mirando. Y no a los ojos, sino a los labios.

¿Creería Malfoy también que su beso había sido increíble? ¿Tendría tantas ganas como Harry de repetir? El Slytherin se humedeció el labio inferior mientras observaba a Harry, y mierda, Harry tuvo que controlarse para no gatear a través de todo el círculo y abalanzarse sobre Malfoy.

Definitivamente había bebido demasiado.

Mientras tanto, los demás llamaron a Michael para que volviese a entrar en la habitación y Mandy se puso de pie, avanzando a través del círculo de mala gana y saliendo de él. Los dos Ravenclaws se encontraron en el medio de la sala y, desde donde estaba, Harry vio que Michael ponía mala cara.

\- ¡No tenemos todo el día! – exclamó Zabini.

Mandy puso una mano en la mejilla de Michael y se inclinó para darle un pico en los labios. Volvió a separarse al cabo de un momento.

\- No he visto nada de lengua – apuntó Seamus.

\- ¡Venga, ponedle un poco de entusiasmo! – dijo Parvati, y el resto del círculo estalló en silbidos y demás sonidos insinuantes para animar a los chicos. Michael, motivado, abrazó a Mandy por la cintura y se lanzó contra su boca, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, dándole un beso mucho más largo y profundo que el anterior. Los vítores se intensificaron.

Cuando volvieron a sentarse, Harry no pudo evitar notar que las mejillas de Mandy estaban muy rojas. La chica se llevó los dedos a los labios un momento de forma ausente, pero no parecía asqueada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Harry se sintió aliviado; tal vez aquel beso había hecho que la chica olvidase su supuesto interés en él.

Michael giró la botella y ésta se paró en Susan. Cuando la chica salió de la habitación, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo en que el chico le lanzase un hechizo a la Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Tenemos que elegir nosotros qué hechizo le lanza? – preguntó entonces Hannah. Todos se miraron por un momento y, cuando nadie contestó, se giraron para mirar a Bulstrode, que era quien había sugerido la idea. La Slytherin se encogió de hombros.

\- Tiene más gracia si es una sorpresa para todos – repuso.

\- Esperad – dijo Hermione –. Tenemos que establecer unas normas para que nadie haga ninguna tontería.

\- Tranquila, Granger. No creo que haya nadie aquí que quiera lanzar un imperdonable – farfulló Pansy Parkinson. Puso mala cara –. Creo que no debería haber dicho eso – murmuró.

\- No, no deberías – dijo Malfoy –. Claro que nadie va a lanzar un imperdonable. Pero Hermione tiene razón; nada de lanzar hechizos que puedan hacer daño a la otra persona.

Hermione le dedicó a Malfoy una sonrisa aliviada.

\- Gracias, Draco.

Mientras llamaban a Susan, Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron, quien parecía tan frustrado como él se sentía por el hecho de que Hermione y Malfoy se estuvieran tratando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Michael le lanzó a Susan un hechizo que hizo que su pelo se pusiera de punta hacia arriba, y después Susan giró la botella. Al pararse, estaba apuntando a Tracey Davis.

\- ¡Que se besen! – exclamó Nott nada más desaparecer Davis por las escaleras.

\- Te veo un poco entusiasmado – se rio Seamus –. Pero sí, venga, que se besen.

Harry no pudo evitar quedarse mirando cuando Tracey volvió a entrar en la habitación y Susan se encontró con ella en el límite del círculo. Tracey debía de saber lo que iba a ocurrir, porque abrazó a Susan por la cintura y la giró ligeramente, de forma que ninguna de las dos estuviera de espaldas al círculo. Después, apartó de su cara un mechón de pelo ondulado y levantó su barbilla. Alargaron el momento, mirándose a los ojos con una intensidad que vibró por toda la estancia, y después, muy despacio, como si quisieran hacer sufrir a Nott y al resto de sus compañeros, juntaron sus labios.

Por algún motivo, Harry creyó que, al tratarse de dos chicas, seguramente se darían un beso corto. Pero no podía haber estado más equivocado. Sus bocas se abrieron casi al instante y Davis succionó el labio de Susan, a lo que la Hufflepuff respondió arqueando su espalda para pegar su pecho al de Davis. El beso se volvió húmedo, con lengua, y una de ellas, Harry no supo cuál, suspiró de forma sonora. Cuando alguien en el círculo emitió un suave “joder”, Harry asintió de forma ausente, completamente de acuerdo. No tenía ni idea de que ver a dos chicas besarse pudiera ser tan caliente, pero de pronto comprendía las palabras de Nott a la perfección.

Cuando Susan y Davis volvieron a sus sitios, Harry tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundamente para que se le bajase el calor de las mejillas.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero, Tracey? – dijo Nott cuando la Slytherin se sentó a su lado.

\- Eh, que es mía – contestó Susan, guiñándole un ojo a la otra chica a través del círculo mientras ella giraba la botella. Davis simplemente se rio.

Fue el turno de Ron de salir de la habitación y, cuando volvió a entrar, Davis le lanzó un _Aguamenti_ que le dejó la camiseta empapada. Ron, tras secarse de mala manera, giró la botella con más fuerza de la necesaria, y ésta giró durante mucho tiempo antes de detenerse apuntando a Hermione.

Sus dos mejores amigos intercambiaron una mirada que a Harry no le pasó desapercibida. No tenía ni idea de qué estaban pensando, pero sí sabía que Ron quería arreglar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y, aunque Hermione no le había dicho nada a Harry sobre Ron, él la había pillado mirando a su novio de reojo cuando creía que nadie se estaba fijando.

Hermione se marchó a la habitación, y Ron le lanzó a Harry, y al resto del grupo, una mirada suplicante. En cuanto oyeron la puerta cerrarse, Harry dijo:

\- Tienen que besarse.

\- Jo, pero imagina lo divertido que sería ver a Ron lanzarle a su chica algún hechizo – apuntó Dean. Estaba recostado contra Seamus, quien asintió con vehemencia.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Potter – dijo Blaise –. Sé que Ginny también quiere que todo esto se solucione.

\- Y Hermione no para de decirme lo mucho que quiere a Weasley y lo triste que está por no poder pasar tiempo con él – dijo Malfoy, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Hay un límite de horas que puedo dedicar a hablar sobre la vida amorosa de la comadreja, y hace tiempo que lo ha sobrepasado.

\- Venga, pues que se besen – dijo Parkinson –. Los besos entre parejas que están enfadadas son casi tan divertidos como los de las personas que se odian. Es como echar un vistazo a lo que luego será una buena sesión de sexo de reconciliación.

Harry puso mala cara; quería que sus amigos solucionasen su discusión, pero _no_ quería tener que pensar en Ron y Hermione teniendo sexo de reconciliación.

Todo el mundo pareció darle la razón a Harry – Mandy con más entusiasmo del estrictamente necesario –, y llamaron a Hermione para que volviera a la sala común. Ron se levantó rápidamente y caminó hasta llegar a ella, tambaleándose un poco.

\- Hermione, yo… – musitó, evitando mirar a la chica a los ojos y jugando con las mangas de su jersey –. Lo s–

Hermione no le dejó terminar. Acunó la cara de Ron entre sus manos y le besó con una pasión que a Harry le recordó mucho al beso que Ron le había dado a ella en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Desesperado, lleno de alivio y felicidad. Ron abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, levantándola ligeramente del suelo para poder profundizar el beso sin tener que doblar el cuello. Las manos de ella se perdieron en el pelo de él.

\- ¡Id a una habitación! – les gritó Seamus, y Hermione estiró un brazo y le hizo el corte de manga.

Cuando, un par de minutos después, sus dos amigos separaron sus bocas, permanecieron abrazados y con las frentes apoyadas y dedicaron un momento a recuperar el aliento. Después, Hermione levantó la cabeza y le dio a Ron un empujón en el pecho, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo.

\- Idiota.

Ron se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma avergonzada.

\- Solo un poco.

Volvieron a sentarse, y Ron le dio las gracias a Harry mientras Hermione giraba la botella, que se paró en Dean. El resto del círculo creyó que sería divertido hacer que se besasen después de lo que acababa de ocurrir y, a pesar de las quejas de Ron, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que besar a Dean cuando éste volvió a la sala. Fue un beso mucho más corto y reservado que el que le había dado a Ron, pero eso no evitó que su novio se pusiera extremadamente rojo cuando Dean, por petición del público, abrió la boca contra la de Hermione y succionó su labio. Harry, sintiéndose impotente, le dio a Ron un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Dean giró la botella y ésta se paró en Justin. Cuando el círculo decidió que ya era hora de ver a dos chicos besándose, Harry sintió un nuevo escalofrío de anticipación bajando por su estómago. Seguro que Dean y Justin no montarían un espectáculo como el de Tracey y Susan, ¿no? Eran dos chicos. Los chicos normalmente no querían besarse entre ellos.

Cuando Justin salió del dormitorio y vio que Dean no tenía la varita levantada, prácticamente se abalanzó contra él. Lo primero que pensó Harry cuando sus bocas se juntaron fue que eso tenía que haber dolido, porque Dean apenas fue capaz de frenar a Justin antes de que sus bocas colisionaran, pero eso no pareció perturbar a ninguno de los dos chicos. Un par de personas silbaron cuando vieron que la mano de Justin empezaba a reptar por dentro de la camiseta de Dean, y Harry, casi sin darse cuenta, se relamió los labios mientras los miraba. Su beso con Malfoy había sido tan corto… apenas había podido saborearlo. Había estado demasiado ocupado luchando contra su propio deseo, demasiado empeñado en demostrar que no deseaba a Malfoy. Su yo sobrio era realmente estúpido. Pues _claro_ que le gustaba Malfoy. Pues claro que quería juntar su lengua con la del chico y meter su mano por dentro de su ropa muggle y entrelazar sus dedos en su pelo rosa.

Justin le lanzó a Pansy un hechizo _Cantis_ que hizo que la chica se pusiera a tararear el himno de Inglaterra, y después Pansy tuvo que lanzarle un hechizo a Neville. El chico no parecía del todo cómodo con la Slytherin apuntándole con la varita. Al fin y al cabo, Parkinson siempre había sido una chica bastante matona, y se había metido con Neville en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de los años. Pero ella, tal y como habían establecido, se comportó y no le hizo ningún daño a Neville.

\- ¡ _Herbifors_!

Una luz blanca manó de la varita de la chica y cinco flores blancas crecieron de la nada en la cabeza de Neville. Él tiró de una de ellas para poder verla y se puso ligeramente rojo. Un par de personas se rieron.

\- Qué tierna, Pansy – dijo Bulstrode, mientras Zabini se llevaba dos dedos a la lengua, fingiendo que iba a vomitar. A su lado, Goyle tenía cara de estar a punto de vomitar de verdad, y verlo hizo que Harry se alegrase de haberse tirado toda la bebida por encima; no quería ni pensar en las tonterías que podría haber hecho cuando la varita le apuntase a él. Si es que lo hacía, porque de momento aún no le había tocado ni una sola vez.

Ni a Malfoy tampoco, pensó de pronto. Harry se arriesgó a lanzarle al chico una mirada furtiva mientras Parkinson y Bulstrode se lanzaban pullas y Neville volvía a su sitio. El vaso de whisky de Malfoy estaba vacío, y el Slytherin estaba pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el borde de cristal, trazando el círculo una y otra vez de forma aparentemente inconsciente. Malfoy tenía unos dedos muy elegantes, pensó Harry. Y unas manos muy finas, pero no femeninas. Eran… fascinantes.

\- Yo digo que se besen.

Solo cuando oyó hablar a Susan se dio cuenta de que alguien acababa de marcharse, aunque no tenía ni idea de quién. La verdad era que no le importaba mucho; o, al menos, no tanto como la mano de Malfoy, cuyos movimientos sus ojos se negaban a dejar de seguir.

\- Nah, eso es lo que quieren – dijo Ron –. Todos sabemos que Neville está coladito por Hannah desde que los emparejaron para limpiar el castillo.

\- ¡Eh! – exclamó Neville.

\- ¡Tú shuuush! Vale, pues estoy de acuerdo con Ron. Que le lance un hechizo – dijo Parvati.

\- ¡Hannah, ven! – llamó Justin. La chica bajó las escaleras y Neville se puso de pie y apuntó con su varita.

Harry no vio lo que Neville le hizo a Hannah, porque estaba ocupado observando la forma en la que la camiseta de Malfoy se levantaba y mostraba un centímetro de piel pálida al estirarse el chico mientras bostezaba. Cuando, un momento después, la camiseta volvió a bajar, Harry subió la vista y se encontró con que Malfoy estaba mirándole. Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¡Estúpido Malfoy! ¿Cómo se atrevía a pillar a Harry tratando de echar un buen vistazo a su vientre?

\- Oooooh, ¡qué tierno!

Harry apartó la mirada y la dirigió a Hannah, que se había puesto profundamente roja y estaba sujetando con ambas manos un ramo gigante de flores de todos los colores y tamaños. Neville había juntado ambas manos y bajado la vista, y su cara y su cuello se habían teñido también de un sospechoso color carmesí.

\- Lo de las flores me lo ha copiado – apuntó Parkinson.

\- Da igual, ¡son adorables!

Hannah tuvo que besar a Padma, y después Padma le lanzó a Goyle un hechizo que hizo que se le cayeran los pantalones. Goyle besó a Parvati, y Harry no pudo evitar observar que la chica se limpiaba la boca con la manga y bebía un par de tragos antes de girar la botella. Él probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

La botella se paró apuntando a Harry, y él se quedó bloqueado por un momento.

\- Venga, Potter, que no tenemos todo el día.

Mientras se levantaba, su mirada se encontró con la de Malfoy. A juzgar por su expresión, el chico estaba más interesado de lo que lo había estado durante el resto del juego, y el corazón de Harry dio un pequeño salto dentro de su pecho cuando una idea cruzó su mente. ¿Se sentiría Malfoy celoso si Harry tenía que besar a otra persona?

Lo primero que pensó Harry fue que no quería tener que besar a nadie que no fuera Malfoy, pero, mientras esperaba en su cuarto, decidió que preferiría que le hicieran besar a Parvati. No tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía atraído por Malfoy, pero estaba seguro de que no era gay. De que aquello tenía que ser algún tipo de… fase. Sí, era solo una fase estúpida que se le pasaría si le hacían besar a una chica. Además, Parvati era bastante guapa.

Oyó las voces de sus compañeros llamándole y se separó de la puerta, donde se había apoyado nada más entrar. Bajó despacio las escaleras y se acercó al círculo, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso. Todo el mundo estaba mirándole. _Malfoy_ estaba mirándole. Y Parvati, que estaba avanzando hacia él, no había levantado la varita.

Oh, mierda. Iba a tener que besarla, ¿verdad?

Desesperado, Harry trató de bloquear a todo y todos y de pensar solo en la chica; en su melena larga y lisa, casi tan oscura como su propio pelo; en su cintura, que quedaba a la vista con la camiseta que llevaba puesta y que era delgada y morena y parecía suave. En su escote. Parvati tenía un escote muy… prominente. Harry no se había fijado antes en aquel detalle. Debían de haberle crecido las tetas desde el baile de Navidad de cuarto.

Parvati llegó hasta él y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada y humedecerse los labios, juntó su boca con la de Harry. Él, no muy seguro de qué hacer con sus manos, las apoyó en las caderas de la chica, y ella se acercó más a él, de forma que sus pechos se juntaron. Cuando Harry abrió la boca y su lengua se encontró con la de Parvati, sintió que reaccionaba, que el placer se extendía por su cuerpo, y relajó los hombros, aliviado. Aquello le gustaba. Le gustaba sujetar entre sus brazos un cuerpo blando y con curvas, y tener los labios de una chica contra los suyos. Todo estaba bien.

Volvieron a sentarse, y Harry evitó mirar a Malfoy a la cara mientras se acomodaba al lado de Ron. Quería saber cuál había sido la reacción del Slytherin al presenciar ese beso, pero no quería que Malfoy supiera que estaba interesado en saberlo. Así que se inclinó hacia el centro del círculo y giró la botella, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo e ignorando la queja que Mandy Brocklehurst estaba murmurando a su lado acerca de lo extremadamente afortunada que era Parvati.

La botella giró durante unos segundos, y, para horror de Harry, empezó a disminuir la velocidad mientras llegaba al grupo de Slytherins que estaban sentados frente a él. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir más rápido. ¿Y si…? Oh, Godric. ¿Y si tenía que besar a Malfoy?

La botella pasó a Bulstrode, a Parkinson, a Goyle, a Nott… y… se detuvo a tan solo dos personas de Malfoy. Estaba apuntando a Blaise Zabini.

Harry sintió una mezcla de alivio y decepción, y no pudo evitar mirar a Malfoy para ver cuál era su reacción. El chico estaba mirando fijamente a la botella, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Pareces muy animado, Blaise – dijo Seamus. Harry volvió a mirar a Zabini, quien ya se había puesto de pie, y vio que, efectivamente, el chico estaba sonriendo –. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de besar a Harry?

\- Pues sí, la verdad –. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y miró hacia abajo, directamente a Malfoy, mientras añadía: – digamos que tengo curiosidad.

En cuanto el chico cerró la puerta del dormitorio, Ron exclamó:

\- No vais a hacer que Harry bese a Zabini, ¿verdad?

\- Es obvio que sí – le contestó Tracey Davis, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Harry es el ex de Ginny, y Blaise es su actual novio. ¿Te crees que vamos a dejar pasar semejante oportunidad?

El resto del círculo mostró su acuerdo al instante, y Harry les dedicó a sus compañeros de casa y amigos una mirada suplicante. No quería tener que besar a Zabini, y mucho menos teniendo en mente a Ginny. Pero nadie le devolvió la mirada, y no tardaron en llamar al chico para que volviera a la sala. Harry, de nuevo nervioso, volvió a levantarse. Tenía los puños firmemente cerrados y se estaba haciendo daño con las uñas.

Zabini le dedicó una sonrisa muy parecida a la que le había dado Parvati, y Harry, al verla, no pudo evitar pensar que entendía por qué Ginny estaba saliendo con él. Era un chico alto, casi tanto como Malfoy, y lo suficientemente musculoso como para que se pudiera distinguir la forma de sus bíceps debajo de las mangas de su camisa. Se había dejado crecer el pelo lo justo como para que dejase de ser una sombra negra en su piel oscura, y los rizos le daban un toque elegante. Su pelo no tenía nada que ver con el de Harry, que era una mata imposible de domar. En cambio, tenía una forma _impecable_. Sus labios gruesos se acercaron a los de Harry, y él, sin pensar, llevó la mano a la barbilla del chico, angulosa y ligeramente áspera por la barba que estaba empezando a crecer.

Zabini besó a Harry sin contemplaciones. Sujetó su cara entre ambas manos, acariciando el pelo de su nuca con las puntas de los dedos, y pegó sus cuerpos mientras saboreaba la lengua de Harry con la suya, y después sus labios, y su paladar. Llegó incluso a gemir en el beso y, aunque muy probablemente lo había hecho a propósito, Harry tembló al sentirlo, y su cuerpo se movió hacia el del chico de manera involuntaria.

Y entonces, tan pronto como había empezado, el beso terminó. Zabini se separó completamente de él, y Harry se tambaleó, inclinándose hacia delante con los ojos aún cerrados y sin aliento. Oyó un coro de risitas a su alrededor y, muerto de vergüenza, decidió que nunca iba a volver a abrir los ojos.

Excepto por el hecho de que tenía que volver a su sitio en el círculo sin terminar en el suelo, y no se sentía precisamente avispado en aquel momento. Tuvo que separar sus párpados para no tropezarse con nada ni nadie, pero caminó hacia Ron manteniendo la vista firmemente clavada en sus pies para tratar de pasar desapercibido. Eso, por supuesto, no sirvió de nada.

\- Eso ha sido caliente. Ahora yo también quiero besar a Zabini – estaba diciendo Seamus. Ron, mientras tanto, murmuró al lado de la oreja de Harry:

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, tío?

\- No preguntes – contestó él, abatido. Todo el mundo le estaba mirando como si lo _supieran_. Como si supieran que a Harry le gustaban los chicos.

Mierda.

Pasaron un par de turnos y Ron tuvo que levantarse cuando la botella se volvió a parar en él. Harry se sintió desprotegido sin su mejor amigo a su lado, y Mandy empeoró las cosas inclinándose hacia él para preguntarle si era gay.

\- No lo soy – contestó él rápidamente –. En serio – añadió cuando la chica simplemente levantó las cejas.

\- Entonces debes de ser bisexual – dijo ella, así sin más –, porque está claro que el beso de Zabini lo has gozado.

Harry no supo qué contestar a eso, y por suerte los demás escogieron ese momento para decidir que Padma tendría que lanzarle a Ron un hechizo. Su mejor amigo volvió a la sala, y la Ravenclaw no tardó ni un segundo en levantar la varita para lanzarle a Ron una lluvia de espuma que lo dejó completamente empapado y con el pelo lleno de burbujas rosas.

\- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? – se quejó Ron, tratando de sacarse la espuma de los ojos.

\- No – contestó ella simplemente antes de volver a dejarse caer sobre su sitio. Ron soltó un gruñido, pero volvió al círculo y, después de secarse de nuevo, giró la botella. Se paró apuntando a Malfoy.

Una vez más, Malfoy y él intercambiaron una mirada. Harry se puso ligeramente nervioso, pero se dijo que no tenía nada que temer. Seguro que a nadie en el grupo se le ocurriría hacer que Ron le diese un beso al Slytherin, ¿no? Eso era una locura.

Al parecer, sus compañeros no pensaban lo mismo que él.

\- Esto va a ser mortal – dijo Parkinson –. Tienen que besarse. Por _favor_. Necesito ver sus caras cuando se besen.

Nott asintió con solemnidad.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Un par de cabezas más se movieron en una muestra de acuerdo, y Harry miró a Ron. Quería defender a su mejor amigo, decir que le parecía una mala idea que se besase con Malfoy, pero… ¿Y si los demás interpretaban que lo estaba diciendo porque era él quien quería besar al Slytherin? No, Harry no podía arriesgarse a que eso ocurriera.

Ron le lanzó a Hermione una mirada suplicante, que ella captó al vuelo. En lugar de defender a su novio, la chica sonrió con pillería mientras decía:

\- La verdad es que me encantaría contarles algún día a nuestros hijos que Ron tuvo que besar a Draco.

Ron fue incapaz de contener sus emociones ni un segundo más, al parecer, y explotó de pronto:

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡Puedo cambiarle el turno a Harry! ¡Sé que él está deseando besar a Malfoy! ¿Por qué no pued…?

\- ¡ _Silencio_! – exclamó Hermione, apuntando a su novio con su varita. La boca de Ron siguió moviéndose sin emitir ningún sonido –. ¡Draco, ven!

Harry observó con horror mientras Malfoy bajaba las escaleras desde su cuarto y avanzaba hacia el círculo. Parvati le dio a Ron un empujón para que se pusiera de pie, y su amigo, muy despacio, avanzó hacia el Slytherin, lanzando miradas de súplica a Harry y a Hermione mientras caminaba. Pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado deseando que se lo tragase la tierra como para empatizar con su mejor amigo. Ron acababa de _gritar_ que a Harry le gustaba Malfoy. Delante de más de la mitad de la gente de su curso. Y lo había dicho tan alto que lo más probable era que Malfoy lo hubiera oído desde la habitación.

Definitivamente, Harry iba a matar a Ron por la mañana.

Pero, por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era observar mientras Malfoy, harto de esperar a que Ron se decidiera, cerraba los ojos y ponía mala cara mientras cerraba el espacio entre sus labios y los de Ron en un beso breve. La estancia se quedó en completo silencio, y de la garganta de Ron manó un gemido de queja que rebotó por las paredes. Él también tenía los párpados firmemente cerrados.

\- Eh, que aquí no hay excepciones – dijo Nott –. Queremos ver lengua.

\- Vete a la mierda, Theo – dijo Malfoy, separándose momentáneamente del beso. Luego le frunció el ceño a Ron –. Y a ti ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima, Weasley.

Nott le hizo el corte de manga, pero Malfoy no lo vio. Estaba ocupado sujetando la barbilla de Ron y guiando su cabeza hacia abajo para poder profundizar el beso.

Harry apartó la mirada un momento, pero luego, incapaz de contenerse, volvió a observar a los chicos. Malfoy parecía determinado a conseguir que aquel beso fuera al menos decente, y había movido su mano hasta entrelazarla en el pelo de Ron, al igual que lo había hecho Hermione. Su otra mano estaba relajada al lado de su cuerpo, pero se movió de pronto hacia la cintura de Ron cuando éste tembló ligeramente y sus rodillas flaquearon. Parecía estar empleando todo su esfuerzo en no caerse ni salir corriendo.

Se separaron pasados unos segundos, y todo el cuerpo de Ron se contrajo en un escalofrío. Estaba haciendo pucheros, y su expresión era tan cómica que, de no ser por el hecho de que se sentía inexplicablemente celoso, Harry se habría reído como lo hicieron el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, Ron estaba mirando hacia el infinito como si éste le hubiera ofendido personalmente, y Malfoy se inclinó hacia el centro del círculo para girar la botella. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, Susan dijo:

\- Me estoy cansando de este juego. ¿Podemos cambiar?

\- Me parece bien – dijo Parkinson. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su labio y su mirada se dirigió a Harry mientras, con un tono de voz malvado, añadía: – ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a prueba o verdad?

Neville y Hannah se levantaron, y la chica murmuró que estaban cansados. Un par de comentarios subidos de tono hicieron que ambos se pusieran rojos, pero eso no impidió que se marchasen escaleras arriba mientras los demás se servían más whisky y ponche. Michael, tras dudar un momento, también se levantó. Justin le siguió de cerca. Hermione, mientras tanto, le lanzó a Ron un _Finite_ para que pudiera volver a hablar.

Malfoy, tras vaciar su vaso de whisky, giró la botella, y ésta se paró apuntando a Tracey.

\- ¿Prueba o verdad?

\- Mmm… prueba – contestó la chica. Malfoy se lo pensó un momento.

\- Te reto a que beses a Hermione.

Las cejas de la chica se levantaron en un gesto que, más que de shock, fue de sorpresa. Asintió y, sonriente, gateó hacia donde Hermione seguía sentada, observando a Malfoy con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – se quejó Ron, arrastrando las palabras. Debía de haber bebido más mientras cambiaban de juego, probablemente para olvidar el beso de Malfoy –. ¿Es que queréis matarme hoy, o qué?

\- Aunque te parezca increíble, Weasley, no lo he hecho pensando en ti – contestó Malfoy –. Tracey no para de quejarse de que no sabe si le gustan las chicas. Solo he aprovechado para darle otra oportunidad de experimentar esta noche.

\- ¿Pero por qué Hermione? ¡Si hay un montón de chicas en el círculo!

\- Calla, Ron – dijo Hermione, poniéndose de rodillas y sujetando la cara de Davis entre sus manos –. Solo es un reto. Y yo también tengo derecho a experimentar.

Y, con eso, se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Tracey en los labios.

Ron no paró de quejarse por lo bajo ni siquiera cuando Tracey volvió a su sitio y Hermione giró la botella, pero Harry, a falta de algo que decirle a su mejor amigo, decidió fingir que no estaba oyendo nada de lo que decía.

\- Verdad – dijo Pansy antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar.

\- ¿De qué color es tu sujetador?

\- No llevo sujetador.

Las cejas de Hermione se dispararon hacia arriba, y las de Harry también, la verdad. No tenía ni idea de que unas tetas pudieran tener una forma tan impresionante sin nada que las mantuviera en su lugar.

\- Estoy empezando a pensar que queréis que me corra antes de que acabe la noche – dijo Nott. Parkinson simplemente le guiñó un ojo y giró la botella.

\- Verdad – dijo Mandy cuando la botella se detuvo apuntando en su dirección.

\- Del uno al diez, ¿cuántas ganas tienes de follarte a Harry?

Ron, que estaba dándole otro trago a su ponche, se atragantó. Seamus empezó a reírse solo, y Malfoy se quedó mirando a Mandy con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera retándole a contestar a esa pregunta.

\- Diez – contestó la Ravenclaw. Harry sintió que se mareaba ligeramente al oír aquello. La idea de acercarse a Mandy era menos apetecible incluso que darle un beso a uno de los Gusarajos de Hagrid.

\- ¡Sinceridad ante todo! – exclamó Seamus. Dean se rio, y varias personas le imitaron.

Mandy giró la botella y retó a Nott a quitarse la camiseta. A continuación, él le preguntó a Parvati quién era la persona del círculo que más le atraía.

\- ¿Solo de este círculo? – se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como exagerando el hecho de que se lo tenía que pensar, y decidió: – o Harry o Zabini. Aunque Dean también tiene su encanto.

\- Gracias, gracias – dijo Dean, lanzándole un beso a Parvati por el aire. Ella fingió que lo atrapaba y empezó a reírse sola mientras giraba la botella.

\- Prueba – dijo Seamus.

\- Mmm… te reto a que le des a Dean tres besos en tres lugares diferentes del cuerpo.

La cara de Seamus se iluminó al instante.

\- Me gusta cómo piensa esta chica – dijo, sentándose sobre el regazo de Dean sin contemplaciones y procediendo a darle un buen morreo.

\- No sabía que esos dos estaban juntos – comentó Susan, observándolos con curiosidad.

Ron soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- No lo están. Creo que llevan gustándose desde tercero, pero ahora están demasiado borrachos como para ocultarlo.

\- ¡Eh! Yo no estoy borracho – murmuró Seamus, separándose de Dean para poder hablar. Por poco se cae hacia atrás, pero Dean lo sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y volvió a atraerlo hacia sí.

\- Aún te faltan dos lugares – le dijo. Seamus, sin añadir nada más, se lanzó al cuello de Dean y empezó a hacer ruidos de succión.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Seamus separó su boca de la clavícula de Dean y giró la botella. Se detuvo en Goyle, quien se había quedado dormido contra el hombro de Zabini.

\- Creo que ha pasado la hora de dormir de este grandullón – dijo el Slytherin, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su compañero. Goyle contestó con un ronquido extraño, pero no se despertó.

\- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Vuelvo a girar la botella?

\- Nah – dijo Zabini –. Pregúntame a mí. Verdad.

\- Oh, vale, mmm… ya sé. ¿Por qué estabas tan contento antes cuando tuviste que besar a Harry?

\- Porque quería poner celoso a Draco. Pensaba que era obvio – se rio el chico.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Padma de pronto, con entusiasmo. Todos se la quedaron mirando, y la chica bajó la cabeza –. Lo siento. Me he emocionado.

Lo más inteligente habría sido quedarse callado, pasar desapercibido y esperar a que sus compañeros cambiasen de tema. Pero Harry estaba borracho y frustrado y las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

\- No hay nada que saber. No hay nada entre Malfoy y yo.

\- Ya, claro – dijo Tracey –. Solo lleváis toda la noche comiéndoos con los ojos.

Malfoy, en lugar de quejarse o de enfadarse con su amiga, apoyó la frente contra sus rodillas y empezó a reírse él solito con la cara escondida debajo de su pelo.

\- Eh, Potter, te toca – dijo Parkinson. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Zabini había girado la botella. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de decidir si quería besar a Malfoy o estrangularlo.

No sabía qué escoger. Si decía verdad, Zabini le haría una pregunta comprometedora, seguro. Pero si escogía prueba se estaba arriesgando a que le hicieran besar a Malfoy, o meterle mano, o algo peor. Zabini era capaz de cualquier cosa, y Harry solo quería que su secreto vergonzoso no saliera de allí. Que nadie supiera cómo se sentía con respecto a Malfoy, ni que se habían besado.

\- Verdad – acabó diciendo, aunque se arrepintió casi al instante de su decisión.

\- ¿Con cuántas personas te has acostado?

Oh, bueno. Vale. Aquella pregunta no era tan comprometedora como las que a Harry se le habían pasado por la cabeza. Podía contestar sin miedo.

\- Con ninguna.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Nuestro héroe y salvador aún es virgen? Qué interesante – intervino Nott, moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva. Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues sí.

Giró la botella.

\- Eh… prueba – dijo Hermione. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué reto ponerle a Hermione, así que miró a su alrededor, tratando de inspirarse.

\- Te reto a que… a que hagas el pino contra la pared.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó e hizo lo que Harry había dicho, aunque no sin esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, pero consiguió mantenerse equilibrada contra la pared unos segundos. Después volvió al círculo y giró la botella.

\- Prueba – dijo Nott, entusiasmado.

\- Confiésale tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta, si está en este círculo. Y si no está, dinos quién es.

Nott puso mala cara, seguramente debido a que tenía más ganas de besar y meter mano que de hablar. Aun así, bebió un buen trago de whisky y, a continuación, se adelantó un poco y avanzó hasta estar cara a cara con Davis.

\- Tracey, sé que antes lo dije de broma, pero es verdad que te quiero – dijo, sujetando torpemente una de las manos de la chica. Ella parecía divertida, y desde luego nada sorprendida por la confesión –. Eres la chica más divertida que conozco, y estás buenísima. No tienes ni idea de cómo me pones.

Harry no había presenciado muchas confesiones de amor a lo largo de su vida, pero estaba bastante seguro de que aquellas no eran las palabras que la mayor parte de las chicas querían oír. Pero Davis, lejos de ofenderse, puso una mano en la pierna de Nott y empezó a moverla hacia arriba sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Lo mismo digo, bombón.

La pareja empezó a besarse, y Nott no tardó ni cinco segundos en empezar a meterle mano a la chica.

\- ¡Eh, Theo, gira la botella!

El Slytherin soltó un sonido de queja y, sin separarse de la chica, se inclinó hacia atrás e hizo lo que le habían dicho. Tras dar solo un par de vueltas, la botella se paró apuntando a Harry.

\- Prueba – dijo sin pensar. Como le había ocurrido antes, se arrepintió de su decisión en cuanto terminó de decir la palabra.

Nott no dijo nada al instante, sino que se quedó mirando a Harry durante unos segundos, como si estuviera estudiando todas las posibilidades. Después se inclinó hacia Tracey y susurró algo en su oído. La chica se rio y sacudió la cabeza, y le contestó algo que Harry tampoco pudo oír.

\- Por estas cosas te adoro – dijo Nott, sonriendo como un maniático. Le dio un beso rápido a la chica y después miró a Harry de nuevo –. Potter… te reto a que dejes que Draco te tiña el pelo con el tinte rojo que se compró el mes pasado. Mañana. En el baño de nuestro dormitorio.

Harry se quedó completamente paralizado al oír aquello. Había dado por hecho que Nott le iba a proponer algo relacionado con Malfoy, pero… no aquello. Se había esperado un beso, o un chupón, o una confesión de amor. En cambio, iba a tener que estar a solas con Malfoy en un baño, e iba tener que dejar que Malfoy le tocase el pelo. Mierda… y lo peor de todo era que la simple idea le hacía temblar de anticipación.

Miró a su alrededor, asustado por las posibles reacciones de sus compañeros, pero a nadie pareció importarle demasiado que Nott acabase de concertarles a Malfoy y a él una especie de cita. Seamus estaba ocupado succionando el lóbulo de la oreja de Dean, y Susan y Padma habían empezado una conversación acerca del tinte sobre el pelo negro. Harry trató de oír lo que estaban diciendo. Aunque su mayor preocupación en aquel momento era Malfoy, quería saber cómo le iba a quedar el pelo por culpa del estúpido reto de Nott.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Malfoy a través del círculo. Al mirar al chico, Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le estaba hablando a él –. Tu pelo no va a dejar de ser negro. Como mucho tendrás reflejos rojos cuando te dé la luz.

Harry asintió. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Todo el mundo estaba actuando con normalidad, como si la posibilidad de que Harry estuviera interesado en otro chico fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que sus compañeros fueran tan abiertos al respecto. Harry miró a Ron en busca de algún signo de rechazo en su expresión, pero su amigo parecía completamente imperturbado. Lo cual, la verdad, era más preocupante que tranquilizador. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que haber pasado desde que Ron se había hecho a la idea para que descubrirlo ya no le afectase en absoluto?

El juego siguió adelante, y Harry retó a Padma a quitarse la camiseta. Sentía cierta curiosidad por saber si ver a una chica en sujetador le gustaría, y no se vio decepcionado: su cuerpo respondió mientras echaba un buen vistazo antes de apartar la mirada.

En cuanto la Ravenclaw giró la botella, sin embargo, él desconectó completamente. Le gustasen o no las tetas, lo cierto era que le gustaba Malfoy. Mierda, le gustaba _mucho_ Malfoy. Y ahora todo el mundo lo sabía, y a nadie parecía importarle. Harry llevaba tantos días poniendo todo su empeño en lograr que nadie descubriera cómo se sentía que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que sus compañeros podrían simplemente… aceptarlo. Sin más.

Por primera vez, Harry se permitió dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos sin temer la conclusión a la que podría llegar. Pensó en Cho, y en Ginny, y en las tetas de las gemelas Patil. Y también en el beso de Zabini, que había sido absolutamente increíble. Y, por último, pensó en el beso que le había dado a Malfoy en medio del pasillo, y en la idea de estar a solas con el Slytherin al día siguiente, que le hacía temblar con anticipación. Tal vez… tal vez Mandy había tenido razón. Quizá Harry era bisexual.

Al cabo de un rato, Goyle se despertó y anunció que se iba a la cama. El resto de sus compañeros parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en que el juego había terminado y empezaron a levantarse también.

Harry se metió en su cama sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse el pijama. Oyó que Dean y Seamus se dirigían juntos a la misma cama y, solo por precaución, silenció las cortinas. Probablemente se quedarían dormidos nada más meterse dentro de las sábanas, pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

Él también estaba bastante adormilado, pero tardó en conciliar el sueño, porque su imaginación le estaba proporcionando una amplia variedad de fantasías que iban desde Malfoy presionando a Harry contra el lavabo hasta Harry poniéndose de rodillas delante del Slytherin. Al cabo de unos minutos, se rindió y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, pero los ojos empezaron a cerrársele y, cuando aún no estaba ni cerca de llegar al orgasmo, su brazo se cayó contra el colchón y se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis saber cuándo escribo y cuándo voy a actualizar, y también ver fanarts y posts drarry en español, podéis seguirme en Instagram: @wow_such_drarry :3


	7. El baño de los Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Queríais smut? ¡Porque hay smut!

Mientras atravesaba el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de los Slytherins, Harry solo podía pensar “maldito Nott” una y otra vez. Toda la tranquilidad que había sentido la noche anterior con respecto a su sexualidad y a sus posibles sentimientos por Malfoy se había esfumado en cuanto se había despertado esa mañana, sudado y con la cabeza a punto de explotar. ¿En qué estaba pensando todo el mundo? De todas las locuras que había vivido Harry a lo largo de su vida, aquella debía de ser la más disparatada. Y lo peor de todo era que Harry quería hacerlo. Quería encerrarse con Malfoy en el baño. No,  _estaba impaciente_ por encerrarse con Malfoy en el baño. Debía de estar volviéndose completamente loco.

Llamó a la puerta, y esta se abrió dos segundos después, sin que Harry oyera pasos. Casi como si Malfoy hubiera estado esperándole justo detrás. Harry iba burlarse del chico por ello, a preguntarle si tantas ganas tenía de verle, pero lo que salió de su boca fue:

– Tus labios brillan.

Ah, a veces Harry odiaba la forma en la que su cerebro colapsaba cuando tenía a Malfoy delante. 

– Soy consciente de ello, Potter. Me he echado vaselina – contestó el chico. La sonrisa ladeada que le dedicó parecía… nerviosa. Expectante, se habría atrevido a aventurar Harry.

Malfoy se apartó de la puerta, y él entró en la habitación. A excepción de la decoración verde y plateada de las camas y paredes, era exactamente igual a la de Gryffindor. Goyle y Nott no estaban por allí, pero Zabini sí, y los estaba observando sin ningún tipo de disimulo por encima de la revista que estaba leyendo tumbado en su cama. Estaba sonriendo y haciendo movimientos lascivos con las cejas. ¿Era eso siquiera posible? ¿Hacer movimientos  _lascivos_ con las  _cejas_?

– Pasadlo bien – dijo, con un tono de voz alarmantemente parecido a un ronroneo, mientras Harry seguía a Malfoy hacia el baño del dormitorio. Malfoy no contestó, y él tampoco. No tenía ni idea de qué decir a eso.

En cuanto entraron en el baño, Draco cerró la puerta con un  _Fermaportus_  y conjuró un  _Muffliato_ en la habitación, además de lanzar un par de hechizos que Harry no reconoció.

– ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó. No sabía si debía sentirse alarmado ante la perspectiva de estar encerrado con Malfoy. La experiencia le decía que sí, pero la intuición que no. Y su mente… bueno, su mente estaba teniendo ideas poco apropiadas en las que prefirió no seguir pensando. Lo último que necesitaba era tener una erección mientras Malfoy le teñía el pelo.

– Por si Blaise tiene alguna idea estúpida en mente.

– ¿Debería preocuparme?

Esa vez, la sonrisa torcida de Malfoy pareció auténtica.

– Depende lo que tengas pensado hacer conmigo aquí dentro.

Un calor involuntario subió por todo el cuerpo de Harry, desde sus muslos hasta su pecho, incluyendo toda la zona que había en medio. Se forzó a respirar. Empezaba a estar nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que Malfoy lo notase.

– No podría hacer gran cosa aunque quisiera, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de este baño. ¿Cómo se siente no tener los privilegios de la clase alta, Malfoy?

Dijo eso a modo de insulto, pero, en realidad, el tema del espacio era algo que estaba empezando a preocuparle de verdad. El aseo era incluso más pequeño que el de los Gryffindors; tenía el espacio justo para un váter, un lavabo y un armario de puertas de cristal lleno de productos de higiene. Si no hubiera estado tan bien decorado con motivos de la casa Slytherin, Harry habría sentido que estaba en un baño de gasolinera.

– Bien, gracias – contestó Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros –, tengo cuanto necesito.

Harry no supo qué contestar a eso. Las respuestas de Malfoy siempre le sacaban de sus casillas, y su cerebro no estaba colaborando. Tenía la impresión de que el baño entero olía a Malfoy.

Miró al chico de reojo, y éste le devolvió la mirada. Había algo allí… algo que le hizo preguntarse hasta qué punto estaba el Slytherin relajado y en control de aquella situación. Si quedaba dentro de él algún rastro del chico que había sido, probablemente estaba tratando con todo su ser de no mostrar lo nervioso que estaba. Pero, si era así, se le daba mucho mejor que antes, porque Harry tenía la impresión de que se estaba imaginando la incertidumbre que brillaba debajo de su expresión de tranquilidad.

Malfoy apartó la mirada y conjuró una silla. A continuación, transfiguró el lavabo para que fuera más pequeño y tuviera la forma típica de los de las peluquerías.

– Siéntate – ordenó. A Harry no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Quedarse ahí de pie tan cerca de Draco Malfoy? ¿Con su cuerpo acalorado y su mente torturándole con imágenes obscenas en las que Malfoy se ponía de rodillas y le bajaba los pantalones y...?

Harry atravesó a Malfoy con la mirada para dejar claro que si se estaba sentando era por decisión propia, y se dejó caer sobre la silla, de espaldas al lavabo.

– ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí? – masculló. Fingió que lo estaba diciendo para sí, pero se aseguró de que Malfoy pudiera oírle. Quería... no,  _tenía_ que dejar claro que él no quería estar ahí. En un baño diminuto, a solas, con Draco Malfoy de pie a su lado, pasando sus dedos por su pelo una y otra vez mientras la cara de Harry estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de...

– Hacer honor a tu título de Gryffindor, por supuesto. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ti si rechazaras un reto?

Lo cierto era que a Harry le daban bastante igual los retos, al menos fuera del Quidditch. Y Malfoy, pensó, probablemente lo sabía.

En realidad, si se paraba a pensar en ello, la única persona que había conseguido despertar en él la competitividad hasta el punto de hacer tonterías había sido… Malfoy.

– Sí, cierto – contestó, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

Sin previo aviso, el Slytherin puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry. Estaban calientes.

– Gírate hacia el armario – indicó –. Tienes que estar de espaldas a mí para que pueda ver todo tu pelo.

– Ah. Vale.

Vale. Eso era bueno. Así no podría ver el cuerpo del Slytherin. O, al menos, no la parte de su cuerpo que estaba casi rozando el de Harry y que estaba trayendo a su mente tantos pensamientos pecaminosos. Tan solo estaban al alcance de su vista, a través del espejo del lavabo y por el rabillo del ojo, sus hombros, su cuello y su maldita cabeza rosa. Todo estaba bajo control. Bien.

~

Mal, mal mal mal  _mal_. Malfoy había abierto un bote – de tinte, suponía Harry – y estaba acariciando su cuero cabelludo con sumo cuidado, ejerciendo la presión justa en sus sienes y su coronilla, Y Harry  _no podía ver el cuerpo del Slytherin_. ¿Qué había sido aquel roce contra su hombro? ¿Qué parte del cuerpo de Malfoy acababa de presionarse por un momento contra su espalda? Su imaginación estaba volando. Mientras Harry trataba de mantener su respiración acompasada, su estúpido cerebro estaba disfrutando de un bonito desfile de imágenes en las que los dedos de Malfoy acariciaban zonas de su cuerpo muy alejadas de su cabeza; en las que el Slytherin se inclinaba hacia él y ponía sus labios en la curva del cuello de Harry; en las que aquellos roces contra su espalda no eran momentáneos, sino que Malfoy se presionaba contra él y empezaba a moverse, y Harry empezaba a oír suspiros que se convertían en gemidos y sentía un bulto contra su costado y…

Y necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo eso. Que el chico estuviera detrás de él no quería decir que el bulto que estaba creciendo en los pantalones de Harry fuera a pasarle inadvertido.

De pronto, el Malfoy real suspiró. Probablemente solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero Harry tuvo que cambiar de postura rápidamente para evitar que su erección creciente se marcase contra su ropa.

– ¿Poniéndote cómodo, Potter?

– Hmhm – contestó él, apenas en un murmullo. Aquello era vergonzoso, pero habría sido mucho peor si Malfoy hubiera conocido sus verdaderos motivos –. El masaje es relajante – mintió.

– Ni que nunca te hubieran dado un masaje capilar en la peluquería.

No, a Harry nunca le habían dado un masaje capilar en la peluquería. De hecho, no había pisado una peluquería desde los ocho años. Los Durlsey siempre lo llevaban a los peores sitios cuando era pequeño, porque no querían malgastar el dinero en su pelo, y después Petunia había empezado a cortárselo en casa al ver que volvía a crecerle durante la noche por culpa de la magia accidental.

En segundo, Molly le había enseñado a Harry un hechizo para cortarse las puntas y él no había vuelto a dejar que nadie acercase unas tijeras a su cabeza.

Pero no quería tener que hablar de nada de eso, así que la respuesta que dio fue la segunda que cruzó su mente:

– Supongo que nadie lo hace tan bien como tú –. Por dentro, Harry estaba golpeando su frente repetidamente contra un poste –. Tocarme, quiero decir – añadió –. El pelo.

No pudo evitarlo. Miró de lado hacia el espejo para comprobar cuál estaba siendo la reacción de Malfoy ante aquel intento fallido de conversación. Ah, cómo no. El Slytherin estaba sonriendo. Al menos se había ruborizado. Tal vez. O quizá solo era un reflejo del color rosa que su cabeza parecía desprender.

~

Se puso de pie delante del espejo para admirar el trabajo de Malfoy. Tal y como el chico había vaticinado, su pelo seguía siendo negro, pero, allí donde la luz del baño se reflejaba en sus mechones, podían distinguirse brillos de color rojo intenso. Era raro verse a sí mismo así, pero al menos su pelo no era desagradable a la vista. Acabaría acostumbrándose.

Malfoy se puso de pie detrás de él y, con un gesto de frustración dibujado en su cara, empezó a pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Harry en un intento inútil por dejarlo menos despeinado de lo que estaba.

– Tiene que haber alguna forma de ordenar todos estos mechones – murmuró. Harry observó los intentos frustrados de Malfoy a través del espejo. Cada vez que Malfoy rozaba su cuello sentía una explosión de fuegos artificiales dentro de su pecho.

– Créeme, ya lo he probado todo. No la hay – contestó.

Malfoy, a pesar de todo, siguió intentando alisar su pelo con sus manos. Uno de sus dedos rozó la oreja de Harry, otro presionó una zona sensible de su coronilla, después todos se movieron a la vez haciendo un movimiento circular… era como beberse un chupito de whisky de fuego detrás de otro. Harry no quería que aquello terminase. Quería que Malfoy se inclinase para besar su cuello, quería poder soltar todos los suspiros que estaba conteniendo. Pero sabía que el chico le echaría del baño en cualquier momento, que tendría que volver a su dormitorio, encerrarse en su cama y tocarse mientras recordaba los roces del cuerpo del Slytherin contra el suyo.

Detrás de él, Malfoy cambió de postura. El movimiento en sí no tuvo nada de raro o particular, y a Harry probablemente le habría pasado desapercibido de no ser porque causó que el cuerpo del Slytherin se rozase contra su cadera. El pensamiento “puede haber sido cualquier parte del cuerpo” no había terminado de formarse en su mente cuando Malfoy suspiró contra su cuello.

Vale, a ver, Harry podría haberse imaginado el sonido que acababa de escaparse de los labios de Malfoy. Pero la sensación de la respiración del chico contra su piel había sido cien por cien real, seguro. Y también el bulto que, durante un instante, sintió presionado contra su cintura. Por no hablar de la forma en la que los labios del reflejo de Malfoy temblaron con sutileza. Harry definitivamente no tenía tanta imaginación.

Se quedaron muy quietos durante varios segundos. Petrificados. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo, y Harry se alegró de que no fuese físicamente posible que la sangre de sus venas empezase a arder. Al menos, no en el sentido literal de la palabra.

De forma casi inconsciente, se inclinó ligeramente contra el cuerpo de Malfoy. Otro suspiro, esta vez más cercano a un jadeo, acarició la piel de su cuello. Harry sintió el roce de una mano contra la piel de su cintura, como si Malfoy quisiera tocarle pero no se atreviera a dar el paso. Esa misma duda estaba reflejada en sus ojos, que todavía estaban fijados en los de Harry en el espejo.

Harry giró la cabeza para enfrentar al Slytherin, y habló muy cerca de sus labios.

– ¿Se te ha agotado la reserva de coraje, Malfoy?

El Slytherin no se apartó de él. Dejó que la mano que había estado en su pelo descendiera despacio por el cuello de Harry, por su hombro. Se movió por encima del brazo de Harry para acariciar su clavícula y por Godric Gryffindor, Harry estaba a punto de _explotar_. Los dedos de  _Draco Malfoy_  acababan de rozar uno de sus pezones, y Harry había reaccionado soltando un jadeo entrecortado. La tela de sus pantalones estaba empezando a parecerle muy, muy estrecha.

Aquello estaba ocurriendo. Aquello no era una fantasía. Malfoy estaba… estaba jugando con el pezón de Harry a través de la tela de su camiseta. Estaba moviéndose muy, muy ligeramente contra Harry, probablemente buscando fricción. Y sus miradas estaban conectadas.

Los labios de Malfoy estaban entreabiertos y aún recubiertos de vaselina, y tan cerca de los suyos que lo único que pudo hacer Harry fue humedecérselos y llevar una mano hacia atrás, hacia la nuca del chico, para tirar de él y poder besarle. Malfoy dejó caer sus manos y abrazó a Harry por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el de él y suspirando con suavidad contra sus labios, y Harry sintió que podría haberse caído. Su camiseta se había levantado al llevar el brazo hacia arriba, y los dedos de Malfoy estaban acariciando la piel de su vientre. Si bajase las manos tan solo un poco más… Godric, ¿estaría Malfoy dispuesto a eso? ¿A tocar a Harry? El simple pensamiento le hizo suspirar contra el beso, y movió su mano con urgencia hacia las de Malfoy, tratando de empujarlas hacia abajo para que estuvieran donde tanto las necesitaba.

Malfoy se separó del beso.

– Harry – murmuró, y él sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho –. Harry, nunca te has acostado con nadie.

– Ya – dijo él, tratando de juntar sus labios con los de Malfoy de nuevo. Pero el chico se alejó más de él y le estudió con la mirada, sus manos aún rodeando a Harry, su erección aún presionada contra su costado.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó. No lo añadió, pero la palabra “conmigo” vibró en el aire a su alrededor.

En lugar de contestar, Harry se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Malfoy para enfrentarse a él, cara a cara. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico, se puso de puntillas y, aunque no besó a Malfoy, se quedó muy cerca de él. Le miró a los ojos y, mientras dejaba que sus dedos jugasen con los mechones de pelo de su nuca, juntó sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron ligeramente cuando notó lo duro que estaba Harry contra su vientre, y Harry, motivado, empezó a moverse con sutileza contra Malfoy, dejando que de sus labios partiesen todos los suspiros que había tenido que contener mientras el chico le teñía el pelo. Ni siquiera podía lograr recordar por qué los había ocultado.

– Necesito que lo digas en voz alta – dijo Malfoy un momento después, su tono suplicante, sus propias caderas meciéndose contra Harry de forma casi imperceptible.

– ¿Eh? – murmuró él, acercándose más a Malfoy. No podía ni quería pensar en nada, y ya no recordaba de lo que estaban hablando.

– Necesito que me digas que quieres hacer esto conmigo.

Harry abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado. Miró a Malfoy, que seguía a apenas unos centímetros de él, con sus labios brillantes, sus ojos imposiblemente grises y su pelo rosa. Malfoy, el chico con el que tenía una historia tan turbulenta. ¿Era aquella realmente una buena idea?

En cuanto el pensamiento cruzó su mente, Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía ni le importaba.

– Pues claro que quiero hacer esto. ¿Te crees que estaría aquí si no? ¿Que estaría  _así_? – Apuntó con su barbilla hacia abajo, hacia la erección en sus pantalones, y en cuanto volvió a subir la vista Malfoy estaba besándole, su boca abierta contra la de Harry. Él separó los labios al instante, permitiendo que Malfoy tomara el control del beso. Un instante después, sin embargo, el Slytherin volvió a separar sus bocas para empujar a Harry contra la pared, que estaba apenas a dos pasos de ellos. Que el baño fuera diminuto tenía sus ventajas, después de todo.

Harry tiró de la camiseta del chico para volver a atraerlo hacia sí, rodeó su espalda con sus brazos para alinear sus cuerpos y le besó. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Harry encorvó la espalda para empujar su pecho contra el de Malfoy, y el chico presionó a Harry contra la pared con fuerza. Harry volvió a gemir. Nunca había besado a nadie de esa forma; sin tener que contenerse, empujando, empleando toda su fuerza, y sintiendo un cuerpo duro y caliente contestando con la misma intensidad, con la misma necesidad que estaba abrasando sus venas.

Harry no podía pensar en absolutamente nada, salvo en el hecho de que las manos de  _Draco Malfoy_ estaban aferrándose a sus caderas, y el paquete de  _Draco Malfoy_ estaba rozándose contra el suyo con cada movimiento y él estaba  _gimiendo_  contra el beso. ¿Desde cuándo gemía? ¿Debería tratar de controlarlo? ¿Era normal hacer ese tipo de sonidos durante un beso?

Los labios de Malfoy dejaron los suyos y descendieron por su mandíbula y su garganta, donde el chico lamió y succionó sin contemplaciones. La idea de ocultar sus gemidos se desvaneció de su mente. Sus manos, que habían terminado en las nalgas de Malfoy, estrujaron con fuerza de forma involuntaria, y el Slytherin suspiró contra la piel mojada de su cuello.

–  _Malfoy_  – murmuró, todo el aire dejando sus pulmones. El chico volvió a succionar.

Harry habría podido correrse así, con su paquete moviéndose contra el de Malfoy y los labios del chico dejando marcas en su cuello, pero de pronto sintió una caricia en la parte interior de su muslo, subiendo despacio, acercándose al bulto de sus pantalones pero sin llegar a tocarlo. La mano se detuvo, y Harry tembló con anticipación.  _Necesitaba_ que esa mano subiera de una vez, y estaba a punto de tirar de ella él mismo cuando oyó unas palabras susurradas contra el lóbulo húmedo de su oreja:

– ¿Quieres que te toque?

–  _Sí_ –. Su voz sonó urgente, casi desesperada.

Por suerte, Malfoy no perdió ni un segundo. Presionó la palma de su mano contra la parte delantera de los vaqueros de Harry y apretó con decisión, tratando de trazar la forma de su erección con sus dedos. Las caderas de Harry saltaron al instante y, aunque se las arregló para mantener la boca cerrada, de su garganta se escapó un sonido ahogado. Malfoy abrió torpemente la cremallera y el botón de sus vaqueros. Levantó la vista y, cuando Harry asintió con vehemencia, tiró de los pantalones y de sus calzoncillos hasta que descansaron a la altura de sus muslos. Harry bajó la vista y respiró con pesadez cuando su erección se liberó de la presión de la tela y quedó abandonada contra el aire, a la vista de ambos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza por estar expuesto de aquella manera ante Malfoy, porque la mano del chico rodeó su erección sin miedo y empezó a acariciarla con movimientos lentos pero firmes. Harry inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y la apoyó contra la pared, sus labios separándose con un suspiro de satisfacción.

– Joder,  _sí_ – murmuró.

El Slytherin volvió a lamer y succionar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras movía su puño con decisión, y Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no volver a gemir. Mierda, aquello era increíble. Mil veces mejor que masturbarse, y que todas y cada una de sus fantasías. Cada roce de la mano de Malfoy hacía que sus piernas temblaran como si volviera a tener doce años y se estuviera tocando por primera vez. Tenía suerte de estar entre Malfoy y la pared, o probablemente se habría caído.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo en un tiempo vergonzosamente corto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar que sus caderas se movieran, que su espalda se arqueara contra la pared, que su respiración entrecortada retumbase por todo el baño.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el hombro de Malfoy justo al lado de su boca. El pelo rosa del chico se estaba moviendo contra su mejilla, y Harry entrelazó sus dedos con sus mechones suaves, manteniendo la cabeza del chico cerca de la zona sensible de su garganta que estaba succionando. Malfoy, al sentir la mano de Harry, movió la piel de su cuello entre sus dientes. Su cuerpo cambió ligeramente de postura, y su siguiente movimiento de muñeca tuvo en Harry el mismo efecto que un millón de fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de su cuerpo.

– No pares – suplicó, aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros del chico. Malfoy repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, más rápido, y Harry no pudo hacer nada salvo dejar que su cuerpo se moviese sin control mientras se corría en la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Respiró con pesadez durante unos segundos. Cuando su mente se despejó, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y volvió a subirse los pantalones, sus manos temblando ligeramente cuando su mirada captó el bulto que tan obviamente destacaba en los vaqueros ajustados de Malfoy.

Despacio, y siendo muy consciente de los ojos de Malfoy clavados en él, Harry pasó sus dedos por encima del bulto. Un suspiro rozó su mejilla, y, alentado por la reacción del chico, Harry presionó la palma de su mano con fuerza contra el paquete del Slytherin, tal y como él había hecho unos minutos antes. Sintió la forma de su erección vagamente perfilada a través de la tela, y la trazó con sus dedos, fascinado por lo agradable que era la sensación de estar causándole placer a otra persona. A otro chico. A  _Malfoy_.

Se imaginó cómo sería ponerse de rodillas. Abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones y bajarlos, como Malfoy acababa de hacer con él. Pasar su lengua por la forma alargada de la erección de Malfoy, metérsela en la boca. ¿Cómo sería la sensación? ¿Sería más grande que aquel plátano? ¿Gemiría Malfoy mientras lo hacía, o se asquearía al tener la boca de Harry rodeando su pene?

Volvió a levantar la mirada.

– Harry –. Su nombre sonaba increíblemente bien saliendo de los labios de Malfoy, decidió él. Y aún más si se trataba de un susurro entrecortado –. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

La cadera del chico se movió hacia delante, contra su mano, de forma aparentemente involuntaria. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus manos estaban apoyadas contra la pared a los lados de la cara de Harry y sus ojos grises brillaban en una súplica silenciosa. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y todavía brillaban con los restos de su vaselina.

No había nada en el mundo que Harry no quisiera hacerle en aquel momento.

– Lo sé.

No se puso de rodillas, pero sí metió una mano por dentro de la camiseta de Malfoy mientras, con la otra, bajaba sus pantalones ligeramente hasta dejar a la vista el hueso de su cadera. Pasó el pulgar por encima, hipnotizado por la palidez de su piel, por lo duro que era su cuerpo.

El dragón dorado apareció debajo de su mano, justo encima del hueso, y Harry notó un cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos cuando lo rozaron. El tatuaje soltó una bocanada de humo y desapareció hacia abajo.

– ¿También se mueve por tus piernas? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

– Sí – suspiró Malfoy. Harry dejó que su mano descendiese por la pierna del chico, aún tapada por su pantalón, y, cuando llegó tan abajo como su brazo alcanzaba, volvió a subir, dirigiendo sus dedos hacia la cremallera para poder bajarla –.  _Oh_ – suspiró el chico cuando los dedos de Harry rozaron de nuevo la tela estirada.

Tiró de la cintura del pantalón, bajándolo a duras penas con solo una mano mientras mantenía la otra apoyada contra el pecho del chico. Y luego, despacio, apartó también los calzoncillos del chico, con lo que su erección quedó a la vista.

La observó por un momento, y luego miró a Malfoy a la cara. Estaba mordiéndose el labio, y, a juzgar por su mirada, necesitaba que Harry le tocase tanto como él lo había necesitado unos minutos antes.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Harry encontró uno de sus pezones y lo acarició despacio con dos dedos. Con su otra mano, rodeó la erección de Malfoy y la rozó con su pulgar, moviendo los dedos despacio hacia abajo, hasta la base, y luego de nuevo hacia arriba. La notó crecer ligeramente en su mano al mismo tiempo que sentía el cuerpo de Malfoy temblar con anticipación, sus ojos desenfocándose y entrecerrándose.

Harry, a pesar de la confianza con la que estaba actuando, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Tocar a otra persona no era como tocarse a sí mismo; no podía predecir qué era lo que le gustaba a Malfoy, qué necesitaba. Pero al menos tenía las reacciones del chico para guiarle, y éste parecía estar suspirando cada vez que Harry bajaba la mano hacia la base de su pene.

Así que Harry repitió ese movimiento con más decisión. Malfoy soltó un jadeo entrecortado, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Harry. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse hacia delante y, cuando él aumentó un poco la presión de sus dedos, Malfoy separó su mano derecha de la pared y la apoyó en el brazo de Harry. Lo acarició desde el codo hasta la muñeca, para finalmente acunar la mano que lo estaba masturbando.

Harry se detuvo, creyendo haber hecho algo mal.

– No pares – imploró el Slytherin, moviendo la cadera con impaciencia.

– Vale – murmuró él, confuso. Malfoy soltó un bufido suave contra su hombro.

– Es que me gusta sentir a la gente mientras me toca – explicó –. Es algo que me pone. No te preocupes.

– Vale.

Era raro, pero a él también le estaba gustando aquella experiencia. Malfoy no estaba haciendo fuerza con su mano; tan solo la tenía apoyada sobre la de él, y de vez en cuando guiaba sus movimientos de forma sutil, o apretaba los dedos durante un instante antes de volver a relajarlos.

Los suspiros de Malfoy se convirtieron en gemidos suaves, y Harry sujetó al chico por la parte baja de su espalda con su mano libre por si sus rodillas decidían ceder.

Malfoy hizo fuerza con sus dedos sobre los de Harry.

– Potter – murmuró –. Necesito que –  _ah_  – que juegues con mi prepucio. Muévelo con tu mano –. Harry tiró de la piel hacia delante, cubriendo la punta de su pene con ella, y luego la llevó de nuevo hacia atrás –.  _Sí_ , justo así.

Había algo muy sexy en el hecho de que Malfoy le diera órdenes acerca de cómo quería ser acariciado. Harry estaba temblando ligeramente por la emoción, ávido por darle más placer a Malfoy a pesar de que la frente del chico estaba haciendo tanta fuerza contra su hombro que lo estaba desequilibrando. El Slytherin bajó su otra mano y se aferró a Harry mientras se movía contra él con rapidez, y Harry sintió el momento exacto en el que perdió el control; en el que empezó a gemir sin poder contenerse; en el que se corrió en su mano y sobre la ropa de ambos.

Cuando Malfoy dejó de moverse, Harry bajó ambas manos y dejó caer su espalda contra la pared para poder relajar los músculos de sus hombros. Miró al chico a la cara, y luego abajo, hacia su mano y su pantalón manchados del semen de ambos.

– Espera, deja que me ocupe de eso – murmuró Malfoy. Sacó la varita de la manga de su camiseta, desvaneció todo el semen de la escena con un movimiento silencioso y volvió a guardarla.

Dedicó un momento a ponerse bien los pantalones, y Harry, aunque quería mirar, se forzó a apartar la vista.

Volvió la mirada al chico un momento después, y se encontró con que Malfoy estaba mirándole. Parecía estar buscando algo en la cara de Harry, como si temiera que él ya se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y Harry, sin pensar, se separó de la pared y acercó sus dedos al pómulo del Slytherin para apartar aquel mechón rebelde de pelo rosa de delante de su ojo. Tan de cerca, el color de sus iris se asemejaba a las tormentas de verano; era un gris vivo, cálido, fiero. Y profundo. Cuantos más segundos observaba, más tonos descubría en su interior.

– ¿Puedo volver a besarte? – preguntó sin pensar.

En lugar de contestar, Malfoy acunó la nuca de Harry con su mano y juntó sus labios. Fue un gesto dulce; más dulce de lo que Harry había creído posible viniendo de Draco Malfoy. Y él, aunque se había esperado otro beso apasionado, respondió con la misma suavidad. Dejó que sus manos trazasen la forma de la espalda del chico, que sus pulmones se llenasen de su olor. Malfoy lo abrazó por la cintura.

Unos minutos después, mientras respiraba con pesadez contra los labios de Harry, Malfoy murmuró:

– Deberíamos salir.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

– ¿Qué?

– Del baño. Si tardamos mucho más, la gente empezará a sospechar…

– Claro – dijo él. Malfoy retrocedió un paso, y se miraron un momento a los ojos. Por un instante, Harry había pensado… pero no, eso era una locura. Se sacudió ese pensamiento –. ¿Salimos los dos a la vez?

– Sí, a no ser que quieras enfrentarte tú solo a Blaise.

Harry bufó.

– No, gracias.

Malfoy terminó todos los hechizos de protección que le había lanzado al baño y, tras dedicarle a Harry una última mirada, abrió la puerta. Harry salió detrás de él. En cuanto vio que Zabini seguía tirado en su cama, se obligó a mantener la compostura, a avanzar sin mirar al chico y sin parecer sospechoso.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, Potter! Pensaba que el reto era que te tiñeras el pelo de rojo, ¡no el cuello!

Mierda, Harry debía de tener la garganta llena de chupones. No lo había pensado. Le lanzó una mirada a Malfoy, alarmado, pero el chico no se la devolvió. Estaba sonriéndole a Zabini.

– ¿Tienes envidia? Porque yo no he visto ni una sola mancha roja en el cuello de Ginny Weasley desde que empezó a salir contigo.

– Eso es porque yo, a diferencia de otros, soy un caballero – contestó el chico, dedicándoles a Malfoy y a él una sonrisa radiante y un guiño.

– Por favor, Blaise. Tú tienes de caballero lo que yo de heterosexual.

Zabini soltó una carcajada y le lanzó a Malfoy un cojín, que Harry tuvo que esquivar mientras atravesaba la puerta de la habitación. Cuando la cerró tras de sí, Malfoy todavía se estaba riendo.

Pero su risa murió a los pocos segundos, y Harry y él se quedaron quietos un momento en el pasillo desierto, mirando a los lados y después el uno al otro.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el Slytherin, su tono de voz vacilante.

– Muy bien – contestó él de forma automática. Siguieron observándose. En la luz tenue de las antorchas que se alineaban a lo largo del pasillo, los ojos del chico no brillaban tanto como en el baño, pero tenían un tipo diferente de intensidad que hacía que Harry se sintiera como si estuviera petrificado en el sitio y volando al mismo tiempo. Su pelo se había alborotado ligeramente, y sus mejillas se habían teñido de un color rosado casi imperceptible. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué apariencia tenía él en aquel momento, pero no podía ser mucho mejor que la de Malfoy. Lo que quería decir que, si Zabini no era un completo idiota, habría deducido lo que había ocurrido en el baño. Y Ginny había dejado de salir con idiotas tras cortar con Michael Corner. Así que Zabini debía de saberlo.

Harry se sorprendió pensando que, al menos en aquel momento, la idea no le preocupaba. Lo único que le importaba era que la sola presencia de Malfoy le hacía sentir una corriente de electricidad vibrando por todo su cuerpo. Le hacía sentir emocionado, y excitado, y con los nervios a flor de piel de una forma que le resultaba a la vez familiar y nueva. Malfoy siempre había sabido cómo mantener a Harry al límite, cómo hacerle perder la cabeza.

Malfoy hacía que Harry se sintiera vivo.

– Si quieres puedo… – empezó el chico, señalando la garganta de Harry con un movimiento general de su mano. Él no le dejó terminar. Sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del chico, dio un paso decidido hacia delante, cerrando el espacio entre su cuerpo y el de Malfoy. Presionó al chico contra la pared y, sin preámbulos, abrió los labios contra su cuello y succionó.

Todo el aire dejó los pulmones de Malfoy en un suspiro entrecortado, su frase completamente olvidada, y Harry exhaló contra su cuello, satisfecho por la reacción que había causado. La piel de Malfoy era suave y caliente, y su sabor ligeramente salado se mezcló con su olor característico, haciendo que el cerebro de Harry empezase a dar vueltas.

Lamió la piel del chico desde la curva de su hombro hasta la zona suave que había debajo de su oreja, manteniendo la cadera de Malfoy firmemente sujeta a la pared con una mano mientras revolvía su pelo con la otra. Quería dejar a Malfoy tan fuera de sí como se sentía él. Quería dejar su garganta marcada, su pelo deshecho, sus ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Succionó con más fuerza, y no paró hasta que estuvo seguro de haber dejado no una, sino cuatro marcas visibles en su piel. Y entonces, cuando oyó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos por las escaleras, Harry terminó el beso.

– No será necesario – murmuró muy cerca de la oreja de Malfoy. Después se separó de él y lo observó durante solo un segundo para poder grabar en su mente la imagen de Malfoy sonrojado, sus labios entreabiertos, su cuello húmedo y marcado, su mirada desenfocada –. Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Lo dijo en voz alta, para que quien estuviera caminando por allí pudiera oírle. Y, con eso, Harry se dio la vuelta y se marchó del pasillo.


	8. Los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando creías que iba a haber smut pero al final hay fluff (?)

- Ya echo de menos al antiguo Harry.

Harry dirigió la vista a Ron, que estaba poniendo mala cara mientras copiaba las instrucciones que Slughorn les estaba dando para el examen de Pociones que tendrían en un par de semanas.

- ¿De qué hablas? – murmuró. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en la mano, y su voz sonó un poco rara.

Ron soltó un bufido. Escribió la última palabra y le devolvió la mirada a Harry.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando hace cinco segundos?

- En que no sé de qué hablas – contestó él.

- Pues hace treinta segundos, entonces. Antes de que yo hablase.

- Mmmm… – caviló un momento. Miró a su alrededor, y su vista voló hasta Malfoy, que todavía seguía escribiendo las anotaciones de Slughorn. Su ceño estaba ligerísimamente fruncido debido a la concentración, y los mechones de su flequillo estaban acariciando los lados de su cara cada vez que levantaba la vista. Tenía una forma muy elegante de sujetar la pluma, y ver la manera en la que se movía su muñeca le hizo recordar lo increíblemente bien que se había sentido aquella mano alrededor de su erección el domingo... –. Oh – musitó. Ya lo recordaba. Se había pasado los últimos diez minutos de clase mirando a Malfoy.

- Exacto – dijo Ron –. Pareces una chica de trece años, en serio. Con la mejilla en la mano, mirando al chico que te gusta en clase mientras sonríes. Lo único que falta es que empieces a abanicarte.

- ¿Por qué se abanican las chicas? – se preguntó Harry en un murmullo, sacado de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y yo qué sé?

Malfoy había dejado de escribir, y estaba leyendo una nota que le acababa de pasar Zabini. Un momento después, levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa disimulada dibujándose en sus labios. Godric, Harry ya echaba de menos besar aquellos labios. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Malfoy, y el chico, después de guiñarle un ojo, volvió a mirar a Slughorn, que se había puesto a hablar.

Al lado de Harry, Ron soltó un gruñido extraño.

- Ahora sí que no quiero saber qué es lo que habéis hecho en ese baño – masculló.

Todo el mundo había visto las marcas en el cuello de Harry, y también las que él le había dejado a Malfoy en el pasillo, y, aunque algunos de sus compañeros habían soltado risitas y comentarios inapropiados, lo cierto era que nadie se había sorprendido. Ni siquiera Ron, de hecho, a pesar de que no parecía muy contento al respecto.

- Pensaba que ya no te extrañaba que me gustase Malfoy – murmuró mientras Slughorn miraba hacia otro lado.

- Pues claro que no. Lleváis todo el curso comiéndoos con los ojos – dijo Ron entre dientes –. Lo que me extraña es que lo admitas.

Lo cierto era que Harry tenía que darle la razón en eso. No tenía ni idea de cuándo o por qué había ocurrido, pero toda aquella ansiedad, aquella necesidad de fingir que no sentía nada por Draco Malfoy, se había esfumado. Ahora, lo único que quería Harry era… más. Quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar con el chico que un día había llamado archienemigo. Quería más besos, más sonrisas, más miradas de complicidad.

Y quería averiguar por qué había sentido aquel cosquilleo, aquel calor en su pecho y en sus manos cuando, en el baño, había creído por un segundo que Malfoy estaba pidiéndole salir. ¿Podrían llegar a hacerlo, a pesar de ser Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter? ¿ _Quería_  Harry salir con Malfoy? Estaba claro que sentía atracción por aquel idiota, pero… Malfoy había sido un chico malcriado, egoísta y lleno de prejuicios desde el día en que Harry lo había conocido, en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Había insultado a Hermione y a Ron repetidamente, había intentando que sacrificasen a Buckbeak. Había llenado Hogwarts de Mortífagos.

Malfoy había ido en contra de todo lo que Harry creía, y Harry estaba seguro de que no tendría que querer salir con él. Pero…

- ¿Harry?

Un codazo por parte de Ron le hizo volver al presente, y, sobresaltado, Harry contestó:

- ¿Sí?

- Te estaba preguntando cuáles son los ingredientes esenciales del _Veritaserum_ , querido –. Era Slughorn quien había hablado, y, a juzgar por su expresión facial, estaba arrepentido por haber interrumpido su línea de pensamiento para hacerle la pregunta.

- No lo sé, señor – admitió él. Cuando Slughorn se giró rápidamente para preguntarle a otra persona, a Harry se le vino a la cabeza que uno de los ingredientes eran las plumas de  _Jobberknoll_ , pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Lo que yo decía – masculló Ron –. Como una niña de trece años.

Malfoy estaba mirando a Harry, y una sonrisa se había dibujado una vez más en sus labios. Pero no era maliciosa, sino de complicidad, como si el chico estuviera riéndose con él, y no de él. Y Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo de vuelta.

No, aquel no era el Draco Malfoy al que Harry había conocido.

~

Harry y Ron entraron en la sala común de octavo, y Harry localizó el pelo rosa de Malfoy al instante, inclinado contra el respaldo de uno de los sofás, de espaldas a él. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, y Ginny también estaba allí, acomodada al lado de Blaise. Le pareció oír un sonido ahogado saliendo de lo más profundo de la garganta de su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Iban a tener que acercarse a aquel grupo, y Ron tendría que interactuar con su novia, su hermana, el novio de su hermana y Malfoy al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué podía salir  _bien_?

- ¡Harry, amor mío! – exclamó Zabini al verle, exagerando un gesto de felicidad. Llevaba llamándole así desde el día de la fiesta –. ¡Ya echo de menos tus labios sobre los míos!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, Malfoy le dio a Blaise un empujón y Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- Oh, ojalá hubiera estado el la fiesta. Daría lo que fuera por haber visto eso.

La risa de Ginny era contagiosa, y Harry, a pesar de la vergüenza que había sentido durante la fiesta, se encontró riéndose con ella.

- El de Ron y Malfoy fue mejor, créeme.

Ron masculló algo por lo bajo, y Ginny soltó otra carcajada, ignorando la mirada asesina que su hermano le estaba lanzando. Harry se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás, y Ron se sentó a su lado a regañadientes. Estaban cerca de Hermione y, por tanto, también de Malfoy.

- Hablando de besar a Draco – dijo Blaise, moviendo las cejas. Pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá, rodeando los hombros de Ginny, y su mirada se movió hacia Ron solo un momento antes de volver a posarse en Harry –. Queremos detalles, Harry, cielo. Draco no quiere contarnos nada de lo que pasó en ese baño.

- Eso es porque no es asunto tuyo, imbécil – contestó Malfoy, aunque sin malicia, al mismo tiempo que Ron exclamaba:

- ¡No, no los queremos!

Ginny volvió a reírse, y Ron se puso aún más rojo. Estaba mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido en concentración, como si estuviera buscando en ella algún signo de incomodidad, alguna señal de que todavía quisiera recuperar a Harry. Como si Ginny fuese su última oportunidad de evitar que Malfoy y él terminasen juntos. Pero Harry ya sabía que no iba a encontrar nada. No sabía cuál era la opinión personal de Ginny sobre Malfoy, pero sí que, al cortar, habían acordado apoyarse si alguno de ellos encontraba a alguien que le hiciese feliz. De la misma forma que Harry nunca trataría de interponerse entre Blaise y ella, Ginny no iba a tratar de impedir que Harry tuviera algo con Malfoy.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando antes de que llegásemos? – preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema por el bien de Ron.

- Ginny estaba intentando convencer a Draco de que se pinte las uñas – dijo Hermione. Estaba ojeando un libro de Artimancia, y Harry se dio cuenta de que había varios pergaminos sobre las rodillas de Malfoy. Debían de haber estado trabajando antes de que Ginny y Blaise los interrumpieran.

- Sí, y yo estaba explicándole a Ginny que, por mucho que me guste la idea, no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

Lo cierto era que a Harry no le desagradaba la idea de Malfoy con las uñas pintadas. Casi podía imaginárselo con un pintalabios a juego y unos de sus pantalones inapropiadamente estrechos. Y tal vez  _eye–liner_  y una gargantilla. Definitivamente le gustaría ver a Malfoy así.

La mirada de Malfoy se encontró con la suya, y la sonrisa del chico le hizo sentir una punzada de emoción en el estómago.

- Porque hay ciertas cosas que no es muy higiénico hacer si tienes pintura en las uñas.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué quería decir Malfoy. Se había distraído observando la pinza que tenía en el pelo, y que estaba sujetando su flequillo lejos de sus ojos.

- Quiere decir que no podría hacerse dedos – dijo Zabini. Ron inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y se puso muy recto, y Hermione enterró su cabeza en el libro de Artimancia.

- ¿Dedos? – soltó Harry. Una nueva imagen mental inundó su mente, y tuvo que cerrar su mano en un puño para evitar llevarla hacia la zona interior de sus muslos en público. Malfoy de pie en la ducha, con un pie apoyado en el borde de la bañera y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Su cuerpo y su pelo empapados, su boca abierta en un gemido, y su mano perdiéndose entre sus muslos y moviéndose muy lentamente mientras se abría a sí mismo, despacio…

Las risas de Ginny y Blaise sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Me parece que tienes mucho que enseñarle – le dijo Ginny a Malfoy, con un brillo travieso en su mirada que llevaba escrito “gemelos Weasley” en él.

- Imagínatelos jugando a los profesores en la cama – dijo Blaise entre carcajadas.

A Harry se le subieron los colores, e iba a recordarles a sus compañeros que estaban hablando delante de él cuando Hermione, tras lanzarles a Ron y a él una mirada de advertencia, interrumpió la conversación.

- ¿Y si te depilas? – le preguntó a Malfoy, dejando su libro sobre su regazo –. Esa sería una buena forma de romper con los roles de género.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, como si se lo estuviera pensando.

- ¿Las chicas se depilan? – preguntó Ron, confuso. Todos se lo quedaron mirando como si se hubiera transformado en un hipogrifo con alas de mariposa, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí –. ¿Qué? Ginny nunca se ha depilado.

- Sí, sí que lo he hecho – contestó su hermana –. Me pasé tres años depilándome porque mamá me había dicho que era lo que tenía que hacer. No dejé de hacerlo hasta quinto, que fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que podía hacer lo que me diera la gana con mi cuerpo.

- Y yo sí que me depilo, y soy tu novia – dijo Hermione con tono de voz acusador mientras Blaise le daba a Ginny un beso sonoro en la meijlla –. Y me has visto desnuda.

Harry no tenía ni idea de si reírse de la expresión de Ron o poner mala cara él mismo, así que decidió mirar a Malfoy. Y se encontró con que el chico ya estaba mirándole. Algo parecido a la complicidad atravesó su expresión cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y el chico sonrió.

- … y aquella vez en la que usé el hechizo de depilación delante de ti cuando estábamos en el bosque, ¿qué? ¿Tampoco te fijaste?

- ¡Había apartado la mirada! ¿Qué clase de chico se queda mirando mientras la chica por la que está colado se arregla?

- Yo lo haría – intervino Zabini. A pesar de que lo había dicho en voz alta, estaba sonriéndole a Ginny, como si estuviera intercambiando con ella una broma interna. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y, en voz más baja, le contestó:

- Yo también.

Blaise se inclinó hacia ella hasta que las puntas de sus narices se encontraron, y Ginny acarició su mejilla y juntó sus labios con los de Blaise en un beso dulce. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mientras los observaba. Hacían una buena pareja. Ginny era una chica increíblemente independiente, y Blaise, a juzgar por la mirada de adoración con la que estaba observándola en aquel instante, estaba más que a gusto con ello. Y se llenaban de una felicidad que Harry y Ginny nunca podrían haberse aportado el uno al otro. Era tan obvia, tan vibrante, que parecía casi tangible en el espacio entre ellos.

- Bueno, esta conversación está siendo muy agradable, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer – dijo Malfoy cuando Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir. Harry no había oído lo que habían dicho, pero ambos se habían puesto rojos y se estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Malfoy apartó los pergaminos de sus rodillas y se puso de pie, estirando su camiseta con una mano. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero se detuvo tras el sofá en el que Harry y Ron estaban sentados –. ¿Vienes?

Harry levantó la mirada. Malfoy estaba arqueando las cejas en su dirección y sonriendo con aquella expresión que despertaba en él todo tipo de sensaciones. Harry se puso de pie en un instante y, al rodear el sofá a toda prisa, se tropezó con la pata de una mesa. Oyó risitas a su espalda.

- ¡Pasadlo bien! – se rio Ginny.

- ¡Enséñale muchas cosas a Potter, fresita! – exclamó Blaise.

- ¿Fresita? – oyó que preguntaba Ron, pero no se quedó a oír la respuesta. Malfoy ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta.

Salieron de la sala común, Malfoy un paso por delante de Harry, y la voz de Sir Cadogan inundó el pasillo en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

- ¡Intolerable! ¡Inadmisible! ¡Que permitan que un mortífago camine por los pasillos de este castillo…! ¡Ah, Harry Potter está aquí para salvar el día! Rápido, valeroso señor Potter, ¡acabe con él antes de que pueda…!

- Ya vale, Sir Cadogan – interrumpió él, horrorizado. Malfoy había avanzado un par de pasos, pero él estaba acostumbrado a detenerse para saludar al caballero y se había quedado atrás –. No estoy aquí para acabar con nadie, y menos con uno de mis compañeros.

- ¡Pero…!

- Vamos, Potter, no le hagas caso – dijo Malfoy desde el otro lado del pasillo –. Ya he intentado razonar con él.

Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero la necesidad de saber a dónde le estaba llevando Malfoy, y para qué, era demasiado grande. Con una última mirada a Sir Cadogan, que se había puesto a exclamar a los cielos la injusticia de los tiempos que corrían, decidió que ya hablaría con él en otro momento y se marchó en la dirección que había tomado Malfoy.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó al alcanzar al chico, ya en las escaleras.

- A las mazmorras. Tengo que remover una poción cada diez horas – dijo Malfoy –. Slughorn me está enseñando a prepararla fuera de las horas de clase.

- Ah – murmuró él. Malfoy le miró de lado y le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Qué, ¿creías que había puesto una excusa para escaparme contigo a un armario de escobas?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, negándose a admitir que  _sí_ , eso era exactamente lo que había pensado. A excepción de la parte en la que se encerraban en un armario de escobas. Ya había tenido bastante de eso con los Dursley.

- ¿Por qué me has pedido que te acompañe? – preguntó en su lugar –. Ya sabes que odio Pociones.

- Para librarte de la tortura a la que Ginny y Blaise te estaban sometiendo, por supuesto. Ese dúo es incorregible.

Harry bufó.

- Ya.

- De nada – dijo Malfoy. Harry no se dignó a contestar.

Giraron para bajar el siguiente tramo de escaleras, y se cruzaron con un grupo de alumnos de cuarto o quinto curso. Harry se puso alerta al instante, acostumbrado a que sus compañeros aprovechasen cualquier oportunidad para pedirle autógrafos. Las expresiones de las personas del grupo se iluminaron en cuanto vieron a Harry ante ellos, pero entonces reconocieron a Malfoy, y sus sonrisas se convirtieron en miradas de incredulidad y desconfianza. Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, el grupo se había alejado de ellos.

- ¿Te molesta?

Harry miró a Malfoy, confuso.

- ¿El qué?

- Que la gente nos vea juntos.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Tal vez debería haberle molestado que le vieran por ahí con Malfoy, pero… aquel grupo de gente ni siquiera se había acercado a Harry. Solo porque habían visto a Malfoy a su lado. De hecho, habían parecido asustados, como si Malfoy fuera algún tipo de monstruo.

Aunque se sentía aliviado, Harry no pudo evitar sentir rabia, porque aquella gente estaba equivocada. Fuera quien fuera Malfoy esos días, estaba claro que no era un monstruo. Y lo cierto era que a Harry le importaba más conocer al nuevo Malfoy que preocuparse de lo que unos cuantos críos pensasen de él.

- No habría venido contigo si me molestase.

- Me alegra saberlo – murmuró Malfoy, la sonrisa palpable en sus palabras. Harry le miró de lado. Malfoy parecía relajado, y solo entonces se dio cuenta Harry de que él tenía los hombros tensos. Se obligó a sí mismo a relajarlos. ¿No acababa de pensar que Malfoy no era el monstruo que todos creían que era? ¿Por qué tenía que estar a la defensiva?

Malfoy le devolvió la mirada, y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Fue tentativa y casi dulce, e hizo que a Harry le resultase más fácil relajarse.

Entraron en el aula de Slughorn, y Malfoy avanzó hacia la pared más alejada de la puerta y le dio tres toques con su varita a una hendidura en la pared. El perfil de una puerta se dibujó frente a él, y el chico la abrió sin mirar atrás.

Harry estaba empezando a pensar que Malfoy y él tenían algún tipo de maldición que les obligaba a estar metidos en espacios increíblemente reducidos, porque la habitación oculta era poco más amplia que un almacén de ingredientes. Lo único que la iluminaba eran dos antorchas a los lados de la puerta y el fuego que mantenía caliente el caldero situado en el centro de la estancia, lo que le daba un toque extrañamente íntimo que hizo que a Harry le temblasen las manos.

Malfoy se puso a remover la poción azulada con soltura. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para inspeccionar el interior del caldero, y la camiseta que llevaba puesta marcó a la perfección la forma estrecha de su espalda. Harry no se vio decepcionado al bajar la mirada; la postura también marcaba la forma de sus glúteos a través de los vaqueros, aunque estos no eran tan apretados como los pantalones que solía llevar. A diferencia de como solía ocurrirle en clase, el flequillo no se le metió en los ojos, puesto que todavía lo llevaba sujeto con una pinza.

Cuando Malfoy se irguió y miró a Harry, él ni se molestó en apartar la mirada. El chico arqueó las cejas, divertido, y volvió a guardar su varita tras limpiarla con un  _Evanesco._

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter?

Harry tragó saliva. El tono de Malfoy fue bajo, áspero, y la misma anticipación que estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Harry vibró en el aire entre ellos. Solo podía pensar en el hecho de que estaban solos en una estancia escondida, pequeña y cálida. Podían quedarse allí el tiempo que quisieran, y hacer lo que quisieran. Nadie los iba a interrumpir.

Y no parecía que Malfoy quisiera marcharse.

- Sí –. Dio un paso hacia el chico y acarició su cintura con ambas manos.

Malfoy retrocedió un paso para apoyarse en una estantería, y Harry cerró el espacio entre ellos rápidamente, sin mover sus manos. Un brillo de deseo cruzó la mirada de Malfoy, y Harry juntó sus labios. Un suspiro sonoro manó de su garganta cuando pasó su lengua por el interior del labio del chico. Mierda, siempre le sorprendía lo bien que sabía Malfoy.

Los dedos del chico se perdieron en su pelo, y todo el cuerpo de Harry se movió hacia delante con una corriente de placer inesperada. Tanteó con su mano hasta que su palma se encontró con el muslo de Malfoy, y la movió hacia arriba, buscando desesperado la entrepierna del chico para poder acariciarle. Quería sentir al chico suspirar contra sus labios, y murmurar su nombre de nuevo, como lo había hecho en aquel baño, y–

Una mano sujetó su muñeca y la alejó del cuerpo de Malfoy. Sobresaltado, Harry separó sus bocas y miró al chico a la cara. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había malinterpretado las intenciones de Malfoy? ¿Por qué le había parado el chico?

Malfoy tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y su cabeza cayó hacia delante con un jadeo entrecortado, hasta que terminó pegada a la de Harry. De pronto, el chico estaba empujando el puente de sus gafas con la punta de su nariz.

- ¿Qué…? – murmuró Harry, confuso –. ¿Acabas de subirme las gafas con la nariz?

- Sí – dijo Malfoy, su mano aún perdida en el pelo de Harry. Se separó un poco de él y la dejó caer –. No quiero que pienses que no quiero acostarme contigo.

Harry tragó saliva, incómodo.

- ¿Y por qué me has parado?

Malfoy tardó un momento en contestar. Soltó la muñeca de Harry y acarició sus dedos, despacio, solo para entrelazarlos con los de él. Harry se sentía ligeramente mareado, y ni siquiera sabía si era por el beso o porque la conversación le estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Lo que pasó el otro día en el baño… me gustó, y no me arrepiento de ello, pero fue muy espontáneo. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Y qué? – soltó él antes de poder contenerse –. A mí me gustó, a ti también. No veo qué tiene de malo.

- No tiene nada de malo – murmuró Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño de forma casi imperceptible –. Pero... me gustaría hacer más cosas contigo antes de que volvamos a acostarnos.

Tal vez eran las luces de la habitación, pero Harry habría jurado que en las mejillas de Malfoy había aparecido un ligero rubor. Él retrocedió un paso de forma automática, apenas consciente de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Malfoy quería… hacer cosas con él. Otras cosas, aparte de acostarse. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quería que fueran amigos, o tener una cita? ¿Podrían Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pasar tiempo juntos sin arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro?

- ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

- Quiero conocerte mejor, eso es todo.

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? – preguntó él entonces.

- Eh… faltan un par de horas para el toque de queda. Podríamos ir al campo de Quidditch –. Malfoy habló muy rápido, como si hubiera ensayado las palabras en su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no hay entrenamiento?

- Hoy le tocaba entrenar al equipo de Slytherin, pero tuvieron que cancelarlo porque Vector les puso un examen a tres de los jugadores.

Harry asintió despacio, pensando. ¿Y qué si le atraía la idea de volar con Malfoy? Siempre le había encantado volar en escoba. Lo habría disfrutado con cualquiera. ¿Y qué si alguien los veía caminando o volando juntos? Todo su curso sabía que había algo entre ellos y a nadie parecía importarle.

- De acuerdo, vamos – dijo. La sonrisa radiante que se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy le hizo temblar, pero ignoró la sensación y emprendió la marcha.

~

Harry escaneó el cielo en busca de la  _snitch_. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al mirar hacia el oeste; debía de faltar poco más de una hora para el anochecer, y los rayos del sol atravesaban la capa de nubes con facilidad. Ascendió un par de metros, encuadrando los hombros y aferrándose con fuerza a la escoba. Malfoy nunca había atrapado la  _snitch_ jugando contra él, y aquella no iba a ser la primera vez que sucediera.

Malfoy pasó a su lado, volando a más velocidad que él, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry tuviera que preocuparse de que hubiera visto la  _snitch_. Debía de estar buscándola. Él, personalmente, prefería volar despacio mientras la buscaba, porque le permitía enfocar mejor la vista, pero sabía que la técnica de Malfoy era distinta.

Pasado un momento, Malfoy dio media vuelta en el aire y volvió a cruzarse con él. Harry le miró de reojo, y se encontró con que el chico tenía toda su atención puesta en Harry y estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Así no vas a encontrar la  _snitch_! – le dijo por encima de la brisa que estaba enfriando sus orejas.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se agrandó, y el chico se paró boca abajo ante Harry, su pelo rosa ondeando en dirección al suelo.

- ¿Y tú sí? ¡La  _snitch_ podría estar ahora mismo treinta metros por encima de tu cabeza, y tú no te darías ni cuenta porque estás quieto aquí abajo!

- ¡Tú podrías tener la  _snitch_ detrás de la oreja y no enterarte porque estás ocupado mirándome! Ah, espera, ¡si eso ya te pasó una vez! – dijo él, levantando la barbilla.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, y su pelo se recolocó con total naturalidad en una posición perfecta, como si el chico nunca hubiera estado boca abajo. Una sonrisa engreída adornó sus labios.

- Me temo que eso es imposible.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque acaba de pasar volando justo por detrás de ti.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, Malfoy salió disparado hacia delante. Harry no perdió ni un segundo, y dio la vuelta para seguirle. No vio la  _snitch_ , pero Malfoy estaba ascendiendo en picado hacia las nubes, por lo que supuso que la esfera dorada había tomado esa misma dirección. Tiró del palo de su escoba con fuerza, inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia delante para acelerar y haciendo fuerza con los muslos para no resbalarse mientras ascendía. En apenas unos segundos había alcanzado a Malfoy, y estaba a punto de adelantarle cuando el chico le vio por el rabillo del ojo y aumentó la velocidad. Su pelo estaba ondeando con fuerza, y los rayos del sol que se asomaban por entre las nubes hacían que el rosa pálido de sus mechones se volviera casi dorado.

Ese era todo el dorado que Harry estaba viendo en aquel momento, sin embargo. Seguía sin haber rastro de la  _snitch_  por ninguna parte. Pero Malfoy no se había detenido, y Harry no pensaba ser el primero en hacerlo.

De pronto, justo cuando estaba a punto de adelantar a Malfoy de nuevo, el chico gritó. Harry se sobresaltó y perdió velocidad, girando la cabeza bruscamente en busca de Malfoy, pensando que le habría pasado algo. Pero el chico tenía los brazos levantados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y, según le pareció ver a Harry, los ojos cerrados. Su postura no era de miedo. Era de júbilo.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, Harry sintió un hormigueo en sus manos y se quedó sin aliento. Malfoy no estaba persiguiendo la  _snitch_. Simplemente estaba… divirtiéndose.

Se encontraron en el aire unos segundos después. Malfoy estaba riéndose y jadeando, su pelo completamente despeinado, y Harry, también desaliñado, no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cuántas veces a lo largo de su vida había mirado a Draco Malfoy? Y nunca antes había imaginado siquiera que el chico pudiera ser tan… tan libre. Todo su ser, su expresión facial, su postura, gritaban despreocupación y felicidad. Harry se mordió el labio. Él también quería sentir esa libertad.

- Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te dije que tenías la  _snitch_ detrás – dijo Malfoy con una risa ahogada. Los dedos de Harry cosquillearon de nuevo, y se aferró con más fuerza a su escoba.

Harry tuvo una idea, y miró por encima del hombro de Malfoy durante un instante, abriendo ligeramente los ojos en fingida sorpresa.

- Seguro que no es tan buena como la que vas a poner tú ahora mismo.

Voló a toda velocidad hacia el chico y estiró un brazo, como si acabase de ver la  _snitch_ detrás de él, y luego dio la vuelta a toda prisa, justo a tiempo de ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Malfoy. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

- Muy gracioso, Potty – masculló Malfoy, volando hacia él. A pesar de su tono de queja, estaba sonriendo –. Pero vas a necesitar más que eso para impresionarme.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Harry sonrió de vuelta –. Ilumíname, Malfoy. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para dejarte sin palabras?

El chico se acercó más a él, hasta que sus rodillas se rozaron en el aire, y se inclinó hasta estar dentro del espacio personal de Harry.

- Te apuesto a que no puedes atravesar las nubes antes que yo – murmuró muy cerca de su oído. Un jadeo corto dejó la garganta de Harry, que se sentó más recto sobre su escoba. Un vistazo hacia arriba le permitió comprobar que las nubes, a pesar de lo alto que estaban volando, estaban aún muy, muy lejos de ellos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Malfoy bajó ligeramente la cabeza, desafiante.

- ¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry sonrió de lado.

- Ya te gustaría.

En menos de un instante, estaban surcando el cielo en dirección a las nubes. Cada vez que Harry estaba a punto de adelantarle, Malfoy remontaba, pero no era capaz de alejarse mucho antes de que Harry estuviera de nuevo pisándole los talones. Estaba volando más rápido de lo que recordaba posible, su pelo emitiendo destellos rojos que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, su ropa golpeando los lados de su cuerpo. Malfoy volvió a gritar, y Harry, tras respirar una gran bocanada de aire, le imitó. Dejó salir toda la energía que estaba llenando su cuerpo, y se rio en medio de su grito, sintiéndose más vivo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Atravesaron una nube, y Harry perdió a Malfoy de vista. Unos segundos después, ambos emergieron de la nube con la ropa y el pelo mojados y se detuvieron en el aire.

- ¿Quién ha ganado? – preguntó Harry.

- Ni lo sé ni me importa – jadeó Malfoy –. ¡Eso ha sido increíble!

Volvieron a descender, algo más despacio, y aterrizaron en el campo de Quidditch húmedos por el agua de las nubes y por el sudor. En cuanto desmontaron sus escobas, Malfoy se dejó caer sobre la hierba y se tumbó boca arriba, respirando con pesadez.

Harry se sentó a su lado, no muy seguro de qué hacer, ni de lo que iba a ocurrir ahora que estaban en tierra firme.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado? – dijo Malfoy, mirando a Harry de reojo. Él soltó un bufido y se tumbó al lado del chico. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Se pasaron un minuto entero en completo silencio.

- Esto es raro – murmuró Harry –. El Draco Malfoy al que conozco nunca se habría tirado en la hierba.

- Me apetecía mirar las nubes – contestó el chico, imperturbado –, y esta es la forma más cómoda de hacerlo.

Harry dirigió la vista del chico a las nubes, que se veían cada vez más oscuras a medida que el cielo se teñía de naranja por el oeste.

- Eso… también es raro. La gente solo mira las nubes en los libros y en las películas.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? – murmuró Malfoy –. Están ahí, y tú tienes dos ojos que funcionan… más o menos –. Harry puso los ojos en blanco –. Literalmente no hay nada que te impida tumbarte en la hierba y observarlas un rato.

Harry pestañeó una, dos veces, sorprendido. La lógica era aplastante, aunque nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, yo tampoco creía que esto fuera algo que se pudiera hacer – siguió diciendo Malfoy –. De hecho, lo hice por primera vez este verano.

- ¿Con quién? – Harry no había querido decir eso en voz alta, pero la pregunta se había escapado antes de que pudiera contenerla. Malfoy le miró de reojo.

- Con unos chicos muggles a los que conocí en Londres.

- ¿Tú? ¿Con  _muggles_?

Malfoy soltó un bufido suave.

- Eso mismo me dije yo los primeros días que pasé con ellos.

Una hormiga se había subido a la mano de Harry, y él se entretuvo apartándola y cambiando de postura en la hierba para que su cabeza no estuviera apoyada en ningún bulto de tierra. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

- ¿Fue con ellos con quienes descubriste que te gustaban los chicos?

- En… parte, sí – Malfoy titubeó un instante –. Con ellos aprendí muchas cosas importantes sobre mí mismo, la verdad. Pero aún me queda mucho por descubrir.

Harry no sabía si Malfoy iba a seguir hablando, pero no quería interrumpirle, y, a falta de algo mejor que contestar, musitó un simple “ah”. Miró fijamente al horizonte, donde el naranja del anochecer se estaba intensificando y solo dos estrellas habían aparecido. Por algún motivo, le recordaron a ellos.

- De ahí es de donde viene mi tatuaje, ¿sabes? El del dragón – dijo el chico tras un momento de silencio. La intimidad en su tono de voz, bajo, calmado, hizo que Harry se sintiera extraño. Como… conectado con todo lo que le rodeaba, y muy, muy lejos del castillo y todos los que lo habitaban –. Sé que quieres saber lo que significa. Hermione me lo dijo.

¿Sería posible cavar un hoyo en la tierra con magia accidental si se lo proponía con suficiente empeño? O tal vez podría girarse y presionar su mejilla contra el suelo. Estaba casi seguro de que el calor que estaba subiendo por toda su cara habría sido suficiente para quemar un agujero.

- Mi nombre significa dragón en latín, y el color dorado es idéntico al de las  _snitch_. Eso es lo que significa. Mi determinación a atrapar mi individualidad, a descubrir quién soy y alejarme de todo lo que los demás me han hecho ser durante toda mi vida.

Harry tuvo que mirar a Malfoy para asegurarse de que el chico que le estaba hablando era el mismo al que había odiado durante siete años. Se encontró con la cara que tan bien conocía, claro: sus rasgos seguían siendo afilados, su piel pálida y sus ojos imposiblemente grises. Pero su mirada… su mirada hizo temblar a Harry.

En realidad, Draco Malfoy siempre le había hecho temblar. Temblar de rabia, o por el deseo de humillarle y superarle. Temblar de deseo, en las últimas semanas.

Ahora, aquella intensidad había vuelto a cambiar. Se sentía más cercano a Malfoy– no, su mente rechazó al instante ese nombre. El chico al que estaba mirando no era Malfoy, porque no era el chico que había seguido ciegamente a sus padres por el mal camino. Era… era  _Draco_.

Sus dedos estaban entrelazados sobre la hierba. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? Con su mano libre, Harry apartó el mechón rosa que se había metido entre los ojos de  _Draco_ , y, cuando un suspiro entrecortado rozó la piel de su mano, sintió un temblor de anticipación subiendo por su estómago. En lugar de bajar la mano, Harry acunó la cabeza del chico y se acercó más a él. Se humedeció los labios, pero titubeó un momento. Ya había besado a Malfoy, pero nunca antes había besado a Draco. Nunca había sentido  _aquello_  al acercar sus labios a los del chico.

Draco cerró el espacio entre sus labios, y a Harry se le escapó un suspiro. Le devolvió el beso, saboreando su labio inferior, pero volvió a separarse al cabo de un momento. Draco había cerrado los ojos, y volvió a abrirlos. Parecía preocupado, pero, sobre todo, completamente deshecho por el beso, con los labios entreabiertos y los párpados pesados.

Harry había tenido aquel efecto en él. A pesar de que el beso había sido breve, y a pesar de que ya habían hecho mucho más que besarse, Harry había logrado que Draco se derritiese.

No tenía ni idea de qué significaba todo aquello para ninguno de los dos, pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Draco. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello.


	9. Las cicatrices de Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os gusta la variedad? Porque aquí hay de todo; fluff, angst, smut...  
> Aviso: en este capítulo también aparecen unos cuantos síntomas de estrés postraumático causado por el trauma de los Dursley, pero eso, si habéis leído más fics míos, no debería sorprenderos XD

\- ¡Espero que sepas que esto es culpa tuya!

Draco acababa de detenerse justo delante de él, y Harry apartó la mirada del horizonte y se permitió observar la forma en la que el pelo rosa del chico se ondeaba con el viento, como si estuviera invitándolo a peinar los mechones con sus dedos. Le llevó un segundo de más darse cuenta de lo que Draco había dicho.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien nos distrajo con esa tontería de volar hasta las nubes y tumbarnos en la hierba!

Draco se mordió el labio, y una sonrisa aparentemente involuntaria se formó en su cara.

\- ¡Ya, pero solo lo hice porque estás irresistiblemente adorable cuando dejas de preocuparte y te dejas llevar!

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco ya estaba alejándose de él de nuevo. Resopló con resignación. No podía dejar que Draco hiciera eso que siempre hacía; meterse bajo la piel de Harry, distraerle, volverle loco. Tenía que concentrarse en encontrar la _snitch_ que habían perdido la tarde anterior. Si no conseguían recuperarla antes del toque de queda, la Señora Hooch los tendría puliendo palos de escoba hasta junio.

Además, quería aterrizar cuanto antes para borrar la sonrisa prepotente de la cara de Draco. Con sus labios, preferiblemente.

~

El cielo estaba oscureciéndose cuando Harry y Draco entraron en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, ambos empapados y tiritando. La lluvia los había pillado desprevenidos, y Harry había estado a punto de conjurar un _Impervius_ sobre ambos cuando Draco había divisado la _snitch_ perdida. Les había llevado casi cinco minutos atraparla, y Harry estaba calado de agua hasta los calzoncillos. Al menos había ganado él.

Los vestuarios estaban desiertos. Harry ni siquiera le habría dedicado un pensamiento a aquel hecho si hubiera estado con Ron, o con cualquier otro amigo o compañero. Pero estaba con Draco. Y Draco era… bueno, Harry no sabía exactamente qué era Draco para él, pero desde luego no era simplemente su amigo.

Era… era el chico al que quería estampar contra las taquillas y besar hasta que se deshiciese en jadeos.

\- Deberías quitarte eso, a no ser que te apetezca tener una pulmonía.

Draco se había sentado en uno de los bancos y se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines. Estaba desabrochando la túnica verde de su uniforme de Quidditch, y Harry se lo quedó mirando mientras un botón tras otro dejaban ver la camiseta blanca que tapaba su pecho.

\- Existen hechizos para secar la ropa – musitó pasado un momento. Su voz tembló ligeramente. ¿Cuánta ropa iba a quitarse Draco delante de él? Una parte de Harry no quería mirar, pero la otra estaba paralizada por el deseo de ver _más_.

\- Ya, pero es más seguro utilizarlos cuando la ropa no está pegada a tu cuerpo. La piel está en parte formada por agua, y no es agradable evaporar esa sin querer – dijo el chico sin más. Después miró a Harry por encima de su hombro y sonrió –. ¿Tienes pensado quedarte mirando?

Su mano había bajado al botón de sus pantalones. Harry tragó saliva.

\- Eh… no. No, claro que no. Debería darme una ducha, de todas formas. Sí, voy a...

Señaló con su pulgar a uno de los cubículos individuales, y dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Draco, que acababa de ponerse de pie. El chico se bajó los pantalones con un solo movimiento ágil, y dio un paso fuera de ellos, dejándolos arrugados en el suelo.

\- No creo que vaya a darte tiempo – dijo Draco –. Tenemos como media hora para llegar al castillo y darle la _snitch_ a Hooch.

\- Oh, vale. Eh… voy a secar mi ropa, entonces –. Harry dio un último paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta de golpe justo cuando Draco llevaba sus manos a la banda de sus calzoncillos. Se deshizo de su ropa con manos temblorosas y usó una de las toallas del cubículo para secarse el pelo y la piel.

Ignoró el hecho de que su cuerpo había empezado a responder. No tenía tiempo para tocarse, y no quería arriesgarse a que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ahí dentro. La situación ya había sido bastante vergonzosa hasta ese momento, no necesitaba empeorarla. Pensó en las cosas más desagradables que se le pasaron por la cabeza, y salió del cubículo unos minutos después vestido con su ropa seca y con la situación controlada dentro de sus pantalones.

Draco ya estaba vestido, y se había arreglado el pelo. Estaba inclinado hacia uno de los espejos del vestuario, y parecía estar pintándose una línea negra justo sobre las pestañas.

Harry se acercó a Draco y se quedó de pie tras él, observando mientras se pintaba el otro ojo. La mirada de Draco se encontró con la suya, y una sonrisa creció despacio en sus labios finos. Harry, sorprendido, sonrió de vuelta. Realmente le gustaba que el chico se maquillase.

\- Solo es un _eye-liner_ conjurado, así que no es muy bueno – murmuró Draco –. Pero me apetecía ponerme algo.

\- Pensaba que los magos de sangre pura solo conjurabais productos de calidad – se burló Harry. Draco le dio un pequeño empujón con la cadera, pero su expresión en el espejo era de diversión, así que Harry puso las manos en los costados del chico, apoyó la barbilla en la curva de su cuello y sonrió de nuevo –. Me gusta como te queda.

Draco desvaneció el tubito negro y se irguió, por lo que la barbilla de Harry quedó enganchada en su hombro. El chico soltó una risilla, obviamente burlándose de su diferencia de altura, y Harry metió las manos bajo su ropa y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga para hacerlo callar.

Draco soltó una carcajada e hizo un movimiento brusco. Un instante después, había logrado situarse tras Harry, y era Harry quien estaba atrapado entre sus brazos. Pero Draco no le devolvió las cosquillas. Apoyó ambas manos en su vientre y, sonriendo como un idiota, enterró la cara en su pelo negro.

Harry acarició las manos de Draco mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, sorprendido de pronto por lo cómodo que se sentía entre los brazos de Draco. Era absurdo. Ni siquiera había decidido todavía lo que sentía por él, pero su cuerpo parecía haber tomado una decisión, y se había relajado tanto que su equilibrio estaba flaqueando.

Draco le dio a Harry un beso en la coronilla, y después lo miró a los ojos a través del reflejo, sujetándolo con un poco más de fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Siempre haces eso.

\- ¿El qué?

Una mano de Draco se encontró con la suya, que había subido en algún momento hacia su propio hombro.

\- Masajear tus hombros, y luego rodarlos dos veces y estirar el cuello.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad hacía eso? No era consciente de haberlo hecho nunca, aunque lo cierto era que tenía los músculos bastante doloridos en aquel momento.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No recuerdo haberlo hecho antes.

Draco soltó un bufido suave y rozó el hombro de Harry con sus labios. En lugar de contestar, posó ambas manos en sus hombros y empezó a darle un masaje.

\- ¿Qué…? _Oh_ –. La queja de Harry fue interrumpida por un suspiro cuando Draco presionó con sus dedos justo _ahí_ y sintió que su músculo cedía –. Esto se te da bien.

Draco se rio en su pelo.

\- Lo sé, idiota. Y ahora relaja los hombros y déjame hacer mi magia.

Aquello debería haber sido incómodo; Harry y Draco mirándose en el espejo en silencio, mientras Draco le daba un masaje y Harry suspiraba y se retorcía entre sus brazos. Pero era relajante. Y también un poco excitante, a decir verdad. Cada vez que se movía, Harry rozaba todo el cuerpo del chico con su espalda, y era tremendamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba la boca de Draco de su nuca.

No había tenido tiempo de ducharse, pero si se daban prisa, tal vez podrían...

\- Es normal que no estés bien después de todo lo que te ocurrió durante la guerra. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Las palabras de Draco lo pillaron desprevenido, y Harry se tensó un momento bajo sus manos.

\- ¿Qué?

Draco apretó sus hombros con un poco más de fuerza, obligando a Harry a relajar los músculos de nuevo.

\- Toda esta tensión en tu cuerpo… es un indicador más de toda la responsabilidad que todavía cargas sobre tus hombros, incluso aunque la guerra ha terminado –. Le dio otro beso en la curva de su cuello, y esa vez Harry tembló –. Todo el mundo espera que les firmes autógrafos, todos quieren hacerte entrevistas… es como si tu trabajo fuera recordar una y otra vez todo por lo que pasaste. ¿Y a cuántos juicios tuviste que ir en verano, además del mío? – Sus pulgares apretaron los músculos entre sus omóplatos, y Harry no pudo contener un sollozo. El sonido fue tan patético que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. No quería ver su expresión en el espejo –. No deberías tener que cargar toda esa responsabilidad sobre tus hombros.

\- Pero yo estoy bien – dijo Harry –. La guerra ha terminado. Voldemort está muerto. Y yo… estoy bien.

Los brazos de Draco descendieron para abrazar la cintura de Harry, que sintió los labios del chico muy cerca de su oreja.

\- Nadie podría pasar por todo lo que tú has pasado y simplemente estar bien, Harry.

De pronto, Harry se sintió diminuto. Expuesto, vulnerable.

\- Pues yo lo estoy.

Y lo estaba, de verdad. _Tenía_ que estarlo. Ya no había motivos para estar asustado, o para sentirse inquieto, o... frustrado, o inseguro.

\- Harry –. La voz de Draco estaba llena de compasión. Eso no era normal. No era la forma en la que las cosas funcionaban entre ellos. No con el antiguo Malfoy, al menos –. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no hay nada dentro de ti pidiendo a gritos ayuda.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Antes de que pudiera procesar el miedo que brillaba en el reflejo de su mirada, sus manos habían bajado hacia las de Draco y estaban empujando.

\- Tócame.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquella súplica. Solo quería que aquella conversación terminase. No podía pensar con claridad; lo único que sabía era que no quería abrir su corazón. Godric, hasta un minuto antes ni siquiera había sabido que había algo que abrir ahí dentro. Pero lo había. Mierda, lo había. Y Harry no quería dejarlo salir.

Era más sencillo abrirle a Draco sus pantalones.

\- Harry…

\- Por favor. Tócame – repitió. Hizo más fuerza con sus brazos, y una de las manos de Draco cedió, por fin, y rozó su entrepierna. Se le escapó un jadeo quebrado.

El chico no apartó la mano, pero tampoco hizo nada con ella. Harry trató de moverse para conseguir un poco de fricción, pero Draco presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que no le dejaba espacio para moverse.

\- No voy a tocarte mientras estás llorando, tonto.

\- No estoy llorando –. No había terminado de decir eso cuando la primera lágrima bajó por su mejilla –. _Mierda_.

Se quitó las gafas, avergonzado, pero, antes de que pudiera frotarse los ojos, Draco estaba trazando su recorrido con un pulgar. Su mano ya no estaba en su entrepierna, pero tampoco importaba; Harry no había vuelto a ponerse duro.

\- Lo siento – musitó. La vulnerabilidad en su voz solo hizo que quisiese pegar puñetazos a las paredes.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

Draco estaba dejando un rastro de besos por su hombro, su cuello, su oreja. Una punzada de dolor llenó el pecho de Harry.

\- Pues porque no sé por qué estoy… – Le costaba decirlo. Su voz sonaba demasiado débil.

\- ¿Llorando? – terminó Draco por él. Harry asintió –. Probablemente porque ni siquiera te habías permitido pensar en todo lo que cargas sobre tus hombros. Cuanto más te lo guardas, más duele cuando consigues que salga.

\- Pero eso es lo que tengo que hacer – murmuró Harry –. Guardármelo. No tiene sentido hablar de ello.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Se frotó los ojos y las mejillas con fuerza para borrarlas.

\- Nadie más lo hace. Eres la primera persona que me habla de… de _esto_.

\- ¿De la guerra? – preguntó Draco. Estaba acariciando el estómago de Harry muy despacio, y, aunque no tenía ningún sentido, el gesto hizo que Harry se sintiera reconfortado.

\- Sí. No – musitó, tratando de aclarar su mente –. Hagrid y yo hemos hablado de la guerra antes. Me refiero a este sentimiento en concreto. A este… _peso_ dentro de mi cuerpo. P-pensaba que simplemente era algo normal. Algo que todo el mundo tenía, pero de lo que no estaba permitido hablar. No sé.

No podía soportarlo más. No podía seguir viéndose a sí mismo en el espejo. Trató de girarse, y Draco se separó de él inmediatamente, seguramente interpretando que Harry necesitaba espacio.

Lo único que necesitaba era que alguien lo sujetase entre sus brazos. Era patético, infantil, pero Harry se encontró tirando de las manos de Draco para que volvieran a rodear su cuerpo.

\- No quiero que me sueltes. Solo no quiero seguir mirando al espejo.

\- Está bien – murmuró Draco. Un instante después estaba de pie ante él, y la cara de Harry estaba enterrada en su cuello –. No todo el mundo tiene un peso dentro de su pecho, Harry. No es lo normal – dijo despacio, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de Harry de una forma que le arrancó un nuevo sollozo en contra de su voluntad –. Pero yo también lo tengo. No todo el tiempo, pero sí a menudo. Ha mejorado desde que terminó la guerra, pero no quiere irse del todo. No creo que lo haga nunca.

Harry no supo qué contestar a eso. Se había pasado muchos años creyendo que Draco era un chico cruel, infantil y malcriado. Y, aunque lo había visto llorar y desmoronarse durante la guerra; aunque había visto el terror reflejado en las profundidades de su mirada, y le había oído decir que quería descubrir quién era él en realidad, Harry se dio cuenta en ese instante de que seguía extrañándole pensar en Draco Malfoy como en una _persona_.

Pasado un momento, Draco empezó a acariciar su nuca y su espalda con una mano mientras sujetaba su cabeza con la otra. Harry se dejó abrazar en un intento inútil por esconder el estado en el que se encontraba, y soltó una carcajada quebrada al recordar que había entrado en aquel vestuario pensando en sexo. Fue un sonido tan lamentable que hizo que más lágrimas manasen de sus ojos. Mierda, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando.

\- A este paso vas a tener que volver a secar tu ropa – murmuró unos minutos después, sintiendo que su respiración se ralentizaba y que las lágrimas dejaban de salir. Draco soltó un bufido y se separó de él para sonreírle.

\- Ya te gustaría que volviera a desnudarme.

Antes de que Harry pudiera quejarse, Draco juntó sus labios. Fue un beso delicado, tierno, que hizo que Harry tuviera que abrazarse a Draco con un suspiro.

\- No me importaría – exhaló, aturdido.

Draco sonrió contra sus labios.

\- Pero tenemos que llevarle la _snitch_ a Hooch, ¿recuerdas? – Acarició su pelo, y volvió a separarse para mirar a Harry a los ojos –. ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí, claro –. Harry retrocedió un paso y volvió a ponerse las gafas –. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Soy yo quien no debería haber sacado un tema tan delicado sin previo aviso.

Harry inhaló despacio y encuadró los hombros, y después le dedicó a Draco una sonrisa que esperó pareciera sincera.

\- Da igual. Venga, vámonos de aquí.

~

\- ¿Me lo parece a mí, o tu pelo tiene destellos rojos?

Harry se llevó una mano al pelo de forma automática. A veces se le olvidaba que Draco se lo había teñido.

\- Eh… no, no eres tú. El otro día me retaron a que dejase que Draco me lo tiñera de rojo, pero aparentemente casi no se nota porque lo tengo muy oscuro.

\- ¡Ah! Está bien, no te queda mal – dijo Hagrid. Volvió la vista hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, por los que estaban paseando –. ¿Entonces Draco te ha pedido perdón a ti también?

\- ¿También? – repitió Harry –. ¿Ha hablado contigo?

\- Claro, vino a la cabaña la primera semana de curso y se quedó a tomar el té. Estuvimos hablando un rato, y la verdad es que fue muy amable conmigo. Me pidió perdón por la forma en la que había hablado de mí a lo largo de los años; dijo que era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado a repetir, pero que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo activo por dejar atrás sus prejuicios y ser una mejor persona. ¡Creía que te lo había contado!

\- Pues no – murmuró Harry. Su pecho se llenó de pronto de una extraña sensación de... _traición._ No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Tal vez porque Draco le había pedido perdón por sus actos del pasado a Hagrid, y también a Hermione. Porque había visto a Draco charlando con Luna unos días antes, como si ella nunca hubiera sido una prisionera en el sótano de su mansión.

Pero Draco no le había pedido perdón _a él ._

\- ¿Va todo bien, Harry?

\- Claro – dijo sin pensar. A su mente volvió la voz de Draco, suave contra su oreja, diciéndole que era normal que no estuviera bien. Frunció el ceño –. No, no mucho – se corrigió.

\- Puedes contármelo, si quieres.

Algo, como una extraña punzada de dolor, llenó el pecho de Harry.

\- Da igual – contestó. No se sentía preparado para decirle a Hagrid que se encontraba mal porque… porque quería que Draco también le pidiera perdón a él. Era simplemente estúpido. Se habían besado. Se habían _tocado_ _._ Habían hablado del tatuaje de Draco. Godric, incluso lo trataba de _Draco_ en su mente. Estaba claro que todas las hostilidades entre ellos habían quedado en el pasado.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si Draco estuviera ocultándole algo?

~

Harry entró en la sala común de octavo, murmurándole un saludo a Sir Cadogan e ignorando educadamente sus alabanzas.

Y se encontró cara a cara con Draco, que llevaba en la mano su toalla y su neceser de ducha.

\- Hola – dijo el chico con una sonrisa –. ¿Husmeando por ahí de nuevo?

\- ¿Duchándote de nuevo cuando todos se han ido a la cama? – contraatacó Harry, su tono solo medio desenfadado. Había hablado de muchas más cosas con Hagrid esa noche, pero seguía dándole vueltas a su conversación sobre Draco. En su camino de vuelta al castillo, había decidido confrontar al chico en cuanto lo viera, pero aquella sonrisa lo había pillado desprevenido y, antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Draco estaba dejando sus cosas en un sofá y acercándose a él con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

\- Tal vez –. Atrapó la cintura de Harry con ambas manos, y se inclinó sobre él con una sonrisa desvergonzada –. O tal vez solo estaba esperándote para tenerte solo para mí en medio de la sala común.

Harry sintió la sonrisa de Draco contra sus labios, y no pudo evitar separarlos para profundizar el beso. Draco suspiró, juntando más sus cuerpos, y Harry entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo del chico para mantener el equilibrio cuando su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

Cuando sus bocas volvieron a separarse con un sonido húmedo, Harry ya había olvidado por qué estaba enfadado con Draco. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, centrándose solo en el tacto de su pelo, fino y sedoso, y en su olor característico, mezclado con la fragancia fresca de su gel y su champú. Draco exhaló, y el aire rozó los labios húmedos de Harry, lo que le hizo temblar.

Harry abrió los ojos para poder seguir con la mirada el movimiento de sus dedos mientras estos acariciaban los mechones relucientes de Draco.

\- Tu pelo está más rosa de lo normal – murmuró, fascinado.

Los labios del chico se curvaron, su sonrisa tan serena que el aire dejó los pulmones de Harry. Draco parecía completamente relajado entre sus brazos, como si aquel fuera su lugar favorito en el mundo. Como si no tuviera miedo de que Harry supiera cómo se sentía.

\- Eso espero – contestó, robándole a Harry otro beso que fue poco más que un roce de labios –. El color se va con el tiempo, y ya se me veían bastante las raíces, así que me lo acabo de volver a teñir.

Harry dejó caer sus manos, rodeando la cintura de Draco como él lo estaba haciendo, y lo miró a los ojos. Cuanto más conocía a Draco, más creía que no sabía nada de él. El cambio en su personalidad seguía intrigándolo y sacándolo un poco de quicio.

\- ¿Por qué siempre te duchas tan tarde?

Draco no contestó directamente. Su mirada descendió, y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Harry, que ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a que sus palabras no afectasen al chico en absoluto, sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

\- Me sorprende porque este curso no parece importarte nada de lo que la gente diga o piense de ti. Ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando mencioné la Marca de tu brazo, y… bueno, la Marca es el único motivo que se me ocurre para que te duches cuando no hay nadie. Por eso preguntaba.

\- No, no es por la Marca. Es… es complicado –. Draco carraspeó con suavidad, su mirada evitando la de Harry –. Te lo puedo enseñar, si quieres.

\- ¿Ahora? – La intriga lo estaba carcomiendo, pero Harry no dejó que se notase; no quería que Draco cambiase de opinión.

\- Sí – Draco retrocedió un paso –. Ven, vamos al baño.

Caminaron en silencio, y, una vez dentro del baño, Harry se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta cerrada, no muy seguro de qué hacer. Draco avanzó un par de pasos, y se detuvo de espaldas a él con la cabeza gacha. Sus brazos se estaban moviendo; estaba desabrochando la camisa de su pijama.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que te llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy y me pidieron que te identificase? – murmuró, dejando caer la prenda de ropa al suelo –. ¿Recuerdas que Dobby tiró la lámpara y los cristales volaron por todas partes?

\- Sí – exhaló él, tratando de memorizar la forma de la espalda de Draco. Era delgado, pero no tanto como Harry, y tenía... Godric, tenía dos _hoyuelos_ en la parte baja de su espalda, justo encima de la curva de sus nalgas. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse a tocarlos.

Las manos de Draco bajaron a sus pantalones y tiraron de ellos.

\- ¿Recuerdas que la Mansión fue el hogar de casi todos los mortífagos durante la guerra?

\- Sí.

Ya había visto las piernas de Draco, pero nunca antes había tenido una visión tan directa de su culo tapado solo por sus calzoncillos. La curiosidad y la inquietud que estaban bullendo dentro de él se mezclaron por un momento con una corriente de excitación que bajó directamente a su entrepierna.

\- Y… – Draco se dio la vuelta, despacio, y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos –. ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste en el baño de Myrtle en sexto?

La mirada de Harry descendió sin que pudiera evitarlo. El pecho de Draco era liso, y pálido, con una línea de pelo que descendía desde su ombligo y se perdía bajo sus calzoncillos. El tatuaje del dragón estaba flotando en la curva de su hombro.

Draco no tenía ni una sola cicatriz.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a la Marca Tenebrosa. Verla debería haberle causado rechazo, pero lo único que sintió fue un vacío dentro de su pecho.

\- Sí.

Draco asintió y, respirando profundamente, levantó su varita. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la tenía en la mano.

\- _Revelio._

La piel de Draco se onduló, tembló y cambió de color en algunas zonas. Harry observó sin entender, al principio, lo que estaba viendo, pero su corazón empezó a acelerar cuando una línea blanca, hundida y dentada se materializó en el pecho de Draco, atravesándolo de hombro a cadera y dividiendo su torso en dos. A su alrededor, muchas cicatrices más pequeñas pero igualmente profundas se sobrepusieron unas a otras, y una mancha roja, parecida a una quemadura, deformó de pronto la piel bajo su pezón izquierdo.

Cuando levantó la vista, Harry sintió que el horror helaba su sangre. Las mejillas de Draco, el puente de su nariz, su barbilla, su mandíbula, su frente… incluso su _párpado_ , estaban atravesados por cortes blancos con los bordes rosados.

Harry no podía respirar. Él había hecho aquello. Tal vez no todas, pero muchas de las marcas que deformaban el cuerpo de Draco eran obra de su varita.

\- Me ducho de noche porque así puedo bajar el hechizo y limpiar mejor mi piel – musitó Draco –. Las cicatrices mágicas no se pueden borrar, pero sí pueden esconderse. Aunque el hechizo puede drenar tu magia si lo mantienes demasiadas horas seguidas. Supongo que lo sabrás si alguna vez has intentando tapar la de tu frente.

Harry apenas podía oír sus palabras por encima del alboroto que se había desatado en su cabeza. Un recuerdo volvió de pronto a su mente, vago, pero escalofriante; la imagen de Vernon Dursley levantando un cinturón y golpeando su espalda con un sonido seco. Harry no recordaba qué había hecho para ganarse ese latigazo; tan solo que había apretado mucho la mandíbula para contener las lágrimas.

Recordó quedarse despierto hasta tarde muchas, _demasiadas_ noches, temiendo no volver a despertarse si se quedaba dormido; temiendo haber cabreado a Vernon más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Recordó preguntarse si Vernon iría a la cárcel si lo mataba, o si los Dursley esconderían el cadáver de Harry entre el montón de juguetes sin estrenar de Dudley, donde nadie lo encontraría nunca, porque nadie lo echaría de menos.

Recordó el terror; un pavor escalofriante que no había sentido en muchos años, pero que todavía le resultaba tan familiar como cuando era un niño pequeño atrapado en su armario bajo las escaleras.

De pronto, la simple idea de exigirle a Draco que le pidiera perdón hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. ¿Cuántas madrugadas se habría pasado Draco despierto, creyendo que alguno de los mortífagos entraría en su habitación mientras dormía y nunca volvería a despertarse? ¿Cuántas noches en vela, temiendo por su vida? Y todo para que, al final, fuera Harry quien abriera su cuerpo de lado a lado en _Hogwarts_. En el que probablemente fuera su único lugar seguro.

Draco debió de notar el cambio en la expresión de Harry, porque dio un paso hacia él, preocupado, y empezó a decir algo mientras levantaba una mano para reconfortarlo.

\- Lo siento – interrumpió Harry toda prisa –. Draco, lo… lo siento –. Las palabras no eran suficientes. Harry cerró los ojos, y se encogió de forma involuntaria cuando sintió los brazos de Draco rodeando su cuerpo con delicadeza –.  Lo que hice es imperdonable. Y ahora… ahora tu cuerpo…

\- Harry-

\- No es posible que me hayas perdonado sin más. No está bien. Deberías odiarme. No deberías querer besarme, ni pasar tiempo conmigo, ni sonreír entre mis brazos como si fueras el chico más afortunado del mundo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico al oír el final de la última frase. Sus cicatrices se curvaron y doblaron, deformando ligeramente sus rasgos angulosos, y el corazón de Harry se retorció con ellas.

\- A veces yo tampoco sé por qué te quiero –. El pulgar de Draco acarició su mejilla con ternura, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba limpiando sus lágrimas. Otra vez –. Pero lo hago. Y te perdono, porque ambos hicimos muchas tonterías ese año. Tú me espiaste en el tren, y yo te rompí la nariz. Tú me acosaste día y noche; yo envenené a tu mejor amigo y envié a una chica al hospital. Tú me abriste el pecho y la cara; yo fui cómplice de un asesinato.

La cabeza de Harry estaba dando vueltas. Estaban hablando de lo que había pasado en sexto, y Draco acababa de decir que _le quería._ Godric, Harry sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

\- Esto no va a funcionar. Tú mismo acabas de decirlo; tenemos una historia demasiado complicada. ¿Cómo podemos…? ¿Cómo vamos a dejar atrás todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros?

\- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? ¿Vivir siempre atrapados en el pasado? – murmuró Draco, dejando caer sus brazos pero manteniéndose muy cerca de él –. Mi padre va a pasarse el resto de su vida viviendo en el pasado. Y yo podría haber acabado como él; pudriéndome en una celda de Azkaban. Pero estoy aquí. Soy libre. Y ¿sabes qué? Me niego a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, porque nunca creí que la tendría.

Harry creía estar perdiéndose en los ojos grises de Draco. ¿Cuándo había pasado de ser un chico infantil y presumido a ser tan… _sabio_?

\- Aunque sea difícil, creo que es posible cambiar. Yo, al menos, puedo decir que lo estoy intentando. Entiendo que mucha gente no se lo crea, y que algunas personas no estén dispuestas a perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho en el pasado; están en su derecho de no hacerlo. Pero… yo tengo derecho a seguir adelante; a tratar de mejorar, y de ser mejor de lo que mis padres me hicieron ser. Y… – Su mano atrapó la de Harry, pero su mirada se desvió, como si le estuviera costando un gran esfuerzo hacer salir sus siguientes palabras –. Quiero que tú sigas adelante conmigo. Aunque lo entenderé si eso no es lo que tú quieres.

El corazón de Harry pegó un salto. Su mente estaba bloqueada, pero su mano se cerró en torno a la de Draco con fuerza para que no pudiera escaparse mientras Harry trataba de encontrar su propia voz.

\- Sé que te arrepientes – dijo, casi sin querer –. Sé que casi todo lo que hiciste en sexto y séptimo estaba más allá de tu control. Te… te perdono, Draco –. Y lo hacía; realmente lo hacía. Llevaba semanas dudando de si querría salir con el chico después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, y llevaba toda la tarde preguntándose cuál sería su reacción si Draco se dignase a pedirle perdón. Y ahora, por primera vez, Harry lo tenía claro –. Soy yo quien no merece tu perdón, y no al revés. Soy yo quien no ha cambiado. _Yo_ sigo siendo el mismo imbécil que te hizo esto.

Trazó la forma de la cicatriz más grande del pecho de Draco con los dedos, sin llegar a tocarla. No sabía si el chico estaría cómodo con eso. Ni siquiera lograba comprender por qué le había perdonado.

La mano de Draco cubrió la suya y la apoyó despacio en su piel desnuda. No en el corte alargado que lo atravesaba, sino en la quemadura bajo su pezón izquierdo, donde Harry pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón.

\- No es demasiado tarde para cambiar, si eso es lo que quieres.

¿Lo que quería? Lo que Harry quería en aquel momento era curar todas y cada una de las cicatrices de Draco con sus manos. Quería que Draco volviera a darse la vuelta para poder ver los hoyuelos sobre sus nalgas, y quería volver a besarlo hasta olvidar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Harry apartó su mente de Draco por un momento, y repasó sus pensamientos más frecuentes desde que había terminado la guerra. Había deseado que sus fans lo dejasen en paz. Había querido que las pesadillas se fueran de una vez, y que Ron dejase de lanzarles a Ginny y a él miradas extrañas. Ah, y también se había pasado días frustrado porque McGonagall y Kingsley le habían obligado a volver a Hogwarts, en lugar de darle la oportunidad de _elegir_.

\- Sí – murmuró, recordando el pelo de Draco ondeando al viento, su grito de júbilo mientras ascendía hacia las nubes. Recordando anhelar aquella libertad –. La verdad es que me gustaría seguir adelante. Y no solo con respecto a la guerra. También quiero… quiero superar… todo lo demás –. Las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Sintiéndose impotente, Harry levantó la vista para analizar la expresión de Draco. Se encontró simplemente con confusión y curiosidad, y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando –. Mis... mis tíos solían decir algunas cosas que se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, aunque yo nunca quise creer nada de lo que decían. Por ejemplo, solían hacer comentarios bastante agresivos acerca de… bueno, de la gente homosexual. Y en el colegio muggle en el que estudiaba de pequeño, “gay” era lo peor que te podían llamar tus compañeros. Creo que por eso no pude aceptar que me gustabas hasta que me di cuenta de que a los demás les parecía lo más normal del mundo.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Draco de pronto, y Harry sintió un cosquilleo dentro de su pecho –. No debería haberte tomado tanto el pelo a principios de curso. En mi defensa, he de decir que tienes tu encanto cuando estás frustrado y sonrosado. Pero debería haberme dado cuenta de que te estaba incomodando. Sobre todo, porque… bueno, mi padre era igual. Me tenía convencido de que ser homosexual era una de las mayores desgracias que podían ocurrir en una familia de sangre pura. Al menos hasta este verano.

La expresión de Draco se iluminó, y Harry sintió la necesidad repentina de acercarse un poco más a él.

\- ¿Esto también tiene que ver con esos chicos muggles a los que conociste durante las vacaciones? – preguntó. La idea de Draco explorando su sexualidad con otros chicos hizo hervir su sangre.

\- Sí –. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios –. Andre, David y Gabriel.

Harry tenía que seguir preguntando. Aunque sabía que los celos iban a hacerle pasar un mal rato, quería saberlo _todo_ sobre Draco.

\- ¿Cómo los conociste?

Draco bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Harry, que seguía apoyada en su pecho.

\- No me importa contártelo, pero ¿no prefieres que me vista primero?

Un gruñido se formó en la garganta de Harry. Casi por instinto, su mano libre rodeó el cuerpo de Draco, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda hasta encontrar uno de sus hoyuelos.

\- No, gracias – murmuró, su tono de voz descendiendo. Aunque sentía una punzada de dolor cada vez que se fijaba en las cicatrices que cubrían todo el cuerpo de Draco, lo cierto era que no quería dejar de verlas.

Los ojos de Draco descendieron hasta su boca. Harry se relamió los labios, y una corriente de placer bajó directamente a su entrepierna.

Estaba a punto de sugerir que tal vez podía quitarse él también la ropa cuando Draco empezó a hablar.

\- La verdad es que los conocí por casualidad. Después del juicio, me pasé semanas sin salir de la mansión, ni siquiera a los jardines que la rodean. Fue… fue horrible, no te voy a mentir. No sabía qué hacer para sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de mis padres en Azkaban. No contestaba a las cartas de mis amigos. Creo que me pasé días sin comer –. Se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible, y Harry, instintivamente, lo abrazó con más fuerza. La sensación que Draco estaba describiendo le resultaba bastante familiar –. Un día, uno de los elfos entró en mi cuarto para decirme que no quedaba dinero en casa para comprar más comida. No sé si lo sabes, pero son ellos quienes suelen hacer los recados. Pero no pueden acceder a las cámaras de Gringotts; solo los magos y brujas pueden hacerlo.

\- Lo que significa que tenías que salir de casa – terminó Harry por él.

\- E ir al Callejón Diagon, sí. No me sentía capaz de moverme de la cama, y mucho menos de salir a un lugar público, pero los elfos empezaron a amontonarse en mi cuarto y a golpearse a sí mismos porque no estaban cumpliendo sus obligaciones, y al final acabé saliendo. Me esperaba recibir miradas de odio, la verdad. Incluso comentarios e insultos. Pero… – Se estremeció de nuevo –. Digamos que para cuando llegué a Gringotts, sentía que todo iba a explotar. Me encontraba tan mal que no podía pensar con claridad. No quería volver a casa, ni volver a cruzarme con nadie. Así que cambié todo el dinero que pude y salí por el Caldero Chorreante al Londres muggle.

Harry pasó los dedos por el pómulo de Draco mientras hablaba. Sus cicatrices se movían con sus expresiones faciales, deformando sus rasgos, y eso era fascinante y desgarrador a partes iguales.

Draco soltó un bufido suave y frotó la mejilla contra la palma de la mano de la Harry.

\- No es que quiera moverme, pero ¿no te parece raro que estemos abrazados en el baño de la sala común mientras te abro mi corazón, te descubro mis secretos y todo eso?

Harry se lo pensó un momento, pero sintió una punzada de rechazo ante la idea de separarse de Draco. Extendió las manos por la espalda caliente del chico, apoyando la frente en su hombro con un suspiro.

\- Nah – musitó –. Estoy cómodo.

Aunque bufó de nuevo, Draco acarició los mechones de su nuca y dejó que su otra mano se colase debajo de la camiseta de Harry para acariciar su espalda.

\- Me parece bien – Se rio entre dientes –. ¿Quieres que siga hablando?

Harry asintió contra su cuello.

\- Vale. Eh, bueno, como podrás imaginar, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, así que me pasé la tarde dando vueltas y me metí en el hotel más cercano que encontré para pasar la noche. Tenía pensado pasarme la noche en la habitación del hotel, pero cuando me asomé por la ventana y vi que estaban dando un concierto en el patio, tuve la brillante idea de bajar a bailar. Ahí fue donde los conocí. Andre se tropezó conmigo y me tiró su bebida por encima, y Gabriel y David se rieron de mi ropa.

Harry sonrió al imaginarse la cara de Draco en una situación así.

\- Lo triste es que había transfigurado mi túnica para que pareciera ropa muggle. O lo había intentado, al menos. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso… no me extraña que se rieran de mí. Pero eso da igual. El caso es que me invitaron a un tequila a modo de disculpa, y, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba bebiéndome mi tercera copa y bailando en la pista con Gabriel.

Los celos inundaron el pecho de Harry, y le costó un gran esfuerzo no interrumpir la historia de Draco para dejar claro… “¿Para dejar claro el qué, exactamente? Draco no es _mío_.”

\- Y Gab me besó. Así, sin más, en medio del patio lleno de muggles. Creo que me aparté de él, pero después estábamos besándonos otra vez, y las cosas empezaron a escalar. Fue entonces cuando me escapé a mi habitación para poder tirarme en la cama y tener una crisis de sexualidad. Debieron de pasar como tres horas hasta que conseguí convencerme a mí mismo de que nunca iba a volver a ver a esos chicos y pude quedarme dormido. Así que ya te imaginas cuál fue mi cara a la mañana siguiente, cuando bajé a desayunar al restaurante del hotel y me los encontré sentados justo al lado de la puerta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, pasando las manos por la espalda de Harry de forma distraída.

\- Me invitaron a sentarme con ellos, y como soy un idiota les dije que sí. Ahora no me arrepiento de ello, pero en aquel momento estaba golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared mentalmente.

\- Suele pasar – murmuró Harry.

\- Creo que te pasa más a ti que a mí – se burló Draco –. Mientras desayunaba me contaron que habían viajado a Londres con un grupo de turistas, y que en teoría tenían que marcharse a Dublín ese mismo día, pero que, en palabras de David, “iban a pasar”. Preferían quedarse en Inglaterra el resto del verano, e ir por libre, haciendo lo que les diera la gana. Luego me preguntaron qué planes tenía yo, y… bueno, les dije que no tenía ningún sitio al que ir. Y esa es la historia de cómo me pasé el resto del verano con tres turistas muggles.

\- Y… fue Gabriel quien te enseñó…

Los puños de Harry se cerraron de forma instintiva. Draco se dio cuenta, y tiró de sus brazos hasta que cayeron a sus lados y pudo rodear las manos de Harry con las suyas. Harry levantó la cabeza, y Draco, antes de contestar, empujó sus gafas con la punta de la nariz.

\- Gab fue quien más cosas me enseñó, sí. No solo acerca de mi sexualidad, sino… en todos los aspectos. Recuerdo que me pasé como una semana evitando contestar a preguntas personales y fingiendo que sabía algo acerca del mundo muggle, pero al final tuve que darles una explicación, porque no eran capaces de entender que yo no supiera lo que eran los microondas –. Draco hizo una mueca de asco, y eso hizo que a Harry se le escapase una carcajada –. Así que me inventé que mis padres me habían mantenido apartado de la sociedad porque estaban metidos en asuntos ilegales. No mencioné la guerra ni el mundo mágico, claro, pero… sí les dije que había hecho cosas horribles en el pasado; que ese era el único camino que mis padres me habían enseñado, pero que acababan de encarcelarlos a los dos y yo estaba tratando de encontrarle sentido a mi vida.

\- ¿Y no les importó? – preguntó Harry. Los primeros muggles que se le venían a la cabeza, que eran sus tíos y su primo, habrían llamado a la policía en cuanto hubieran oído algo así.

\- No – dijo Draco –. A mí también me sorprendió; había dado por hecho que me dejarían de lado en cuanto descubrieran el más mínimo detalle sobre mi pasado. De hecho, ni siquiera se lo habría contado si no hubiera llevado encima un par de cervezas. Pero Gabriel, el muy idiota, solo se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no tenía sentido vivir en el pasado. Dijo algo así como que… que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y empezar a vivir mi vida. Que si no me quedaba nada, eso significaba que no tenía nada que perder.

\- Así que empezaste a probar cosas nuevas – murmuró Harry.

\- Sí. Salazar, fue como quitarse unas esposas de las muñecas. De pronto podía teñirme el pelo, pintarme los labios, bailar y beber y hacer el tonto sin miedo a lo que nadie pudiese decir al respecto.

\- Y… ¿volver a besar a otros chicos?

La sonrisa de Draco se relajó en una expresión de seriedad.

\- Sí, eso también.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento.

\- ¿Y más cosas aparte de besar?

\- Harry –. Una mano subió por su costado, y él volvió a abrir los ojos con un ligero temblor –. Sí, pero solo estaba experimentando. Ya… ya sospechaba que era gay mucho antes de que ellos entrasen en mi vida. Solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para aceptarlo.

Por algún motivo, la reacción inmediata de Harry al oír eso fue volver a poner su mano en el pecho del chico, justo encima del pezón, y tocarlo con suavidad hasta que se puso duro. Draco no dijo nada, y él cerró el espacio entre ellos e introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Fue un beso húmedo, desesperado, que lo dejó sin respiración e hizo que su cabeza se pusiera a dar vueltas.

\- Harry – repitió Draco contra sus labios, en un jadeo. Su mano estaba en el pecho de Harry, empujando con suavidad.

Él soltó un gruñido, pero se apartó del beso.

\- Lo siento – murmuró, aunque se notó en su tono de voz que no lo sentía para nada –. Puedes seguir contándome lo de tus amigos.

\- Y-ya no sé ni por dónde iba – respondió Draco, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un bonito color rosa –. Creo que acababa de terminar.

\- _Hmmm_. Bien –. Harry se inclinó hacia el cuello del chico y pasó la lengua por la piel caliente de su garganta mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos –. ¿Entonces podemos acostarnos?

Draco se tensó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – preguntó, sorprendido.

Harry dejó que sus labios se detuvieran a un centímetro de la piel húmeda de su garganta, y susurró:

\- ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

\- Mi cuerpo – exhaló el chico –. Está lleno de cicatrices.

Eso hizo que Harry levantase la cabeza. Mierda, por un momento los celos le habían hecho olvidar el motivo inicial por el que habían entrado en el baño. Era un idiota. ¿Cómo iba a querer Draco acostarse con él después de lo que le había hecho?

\- Lo siento – dijo al instante –. No… no debería haber propuesto eso, entiendo que no quieras que te toque después de-

\- No, no lo digo por eso – interrumpió Draco –. Ya te he dicho que te perdono por todo lo que ocurrió durante la guerra. Es que… no sé. ¿No te dan asco?

Harry pestañeó.

\- ¿Asco? – repitió –. ¿Es por eso por lo que no querías volver a hacerlo conmigo? ¿Tenías miedo de que me diera _asco_ ver tu cuerpo?

Draco volvió a apartar la mirada, tragando saliva.

\- No. Bueno, en parte sí, pero… no.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? – preguntó Harry –. Ya lo hemos hecho una vez. ¿Por qué no otra? ¿Qué más da?

\- Ya te lo he dicho.

\- Me dijiste que querías hacer otras cosas conmigo, y ya las hemos hecho. Hemos volado, hemos hablado sobre lo que pasó en sexto y séptimo… y acabas de hablarme de tu verano. ¿Qué más quieres hacer?

Draco mantuvo la mirada apartada, y Harry se dejó caer contra la pared que tenía tras él, soltando un gruñido y deseando saber en qué estaba pensando Draco; así podría solucionarlo de una vez y pasar a la parte en la que volvían a tocarse. La simple idea de volver a tener la mano de Draco dentro de su ropa estaba haciendo que se sintiera más caliente de lo que era apropiado en el baño de la sala común.

Su mano se movió sin su permiso, y acarició el bulto en sus pantalones. A Harry se le escapó un suspiro, y volvió a dejarla caer rápidamente mientras observaba a Draco en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

La mirada de Draco pareció desviarse hacia el movimiento de su mano en contra de su voluntad. Después subió, y la mezcla de vulnerabilidad y deseo que Harry vio en sus ojos grises le hizo temblar y volver a llevar la palma de su mano hacia su creciente erección.

\- Por favor, Draco.

Las palabras se escaparon sin su permiso, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de estremecerse por lo patético que había sonado. En un instante, Draco había cerrado el espacio entre sus cuerpos y estaba tirando de la muñeca de Harry, reemplazando su mano con la de él.

A Harry le costó un inmenso esfuerzo no moverse hacia esa mano y contener el gemido que amenazó con salir de su garganta. No quería que Draco se echase atrás.

El chico dio otro paso, y sus cuerpos se presionaron al mismo tiempo que su boca encontraba la garganta de Harry.

\- Mierda, Harry – murmuró. Harry pudo sentir sus labios moviéndose despacio sobre su piel, su respiración caliente despertando todos sus nervios y haciéndole temblar –. No sabes lo que me haces. No sabes lo irresistible que te vuelves cuando estás desesperado.

\- Yo no estoy desespe… _oh, Dios, Draco,_ _vuelve a hacer eso._

Una risita rozó la piel de su garganta, y entonces Draco volvió a succionar justo detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. Harry cerró los ojos, y atrapó el pelo de Draco con sus manos para mantenerlo pegado a él mientras mecía su cadera hacia aquella mano. Un jadeo estaba escapando de sus labios con cada movimiento, y vale, tal vez Draco tuviera razón y sí que estuviera desesperado, pero a Harry no podría haberle importado menos. No cuando la lengua de Draco estaba haciendo _aquello_ contra su piel.

Harry le dio a Draco un pequeño tirón en el pelo para llamar su atención.

\- Bájame los pantalones.

Apenas reconoció su propia voz. Sonó rota, áspera, impaciente. La forma en la que Draco le afectaba debería haberle asustado, pero lo único que podía sentir era el placer que estaba acumulándose en su entrepierna, y un suave cosquilleo allá donde la otra mano de Draco estaba trazando la forma de sus costillas y su cintura por debajo de su camiseta.

Esa mano descendió hasta su cadera, y atrapó la banda de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

¿Cuántas veces podía sacarle de quicio Draco en una sola noche? Harry dejó caer una de sus manos y tiró de su pantalón por el otro lado.

-Lo estoy, Draco. Te prometo que lo estoy.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido esa respuesta. Él había estado a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero, al parecer, a su subconsciente le había parecido más importante que Draco se sintiera reconfortado.

Y pareció surtir efecto, porque, un momento después, los pantalones de Harry estaban en sus tobillos, junto con su ropa interior.

Draco lo acarició con movimientos expertos, y Harry no tardó más que unos minutos en acercarse al límite del orgasmo. La simple idea de que Draco estuviera tocándole, de que estuviera atormentando su cuello y su garganta con la boca, le hacía temblar, porque era _Draco Malfoy,_ y su mano era tan elegante, y suave, y _hábil_.

 _Y era_ _Draco._

\- Draco –. Repitió en voz alta el único pensamiento que podía procesar –. Me encantas. Me encanta que me toques. Dios, eres increíble.

El siguiente movimiento de muñeca del chico fue más firme, y Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Tiró del pelo del chico hasta que aquellos labios dejaron su cuello y sus miradas se encontraron. Draco parecía embelesado, y las rodillas de Harry temblaron bajo su peso.

Harry acunó la mejilla de Draco con su mano, pasando el pulgar por la línea blanca que cortaba su pómulo.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan empeñado en esperar cuando es obvio que esto te encanta?

Draco se humedeció los labios, pero no contestó directamente. Sus movimientos de muñeca se ralentizaron, y Harry emitió un sonido de queja y movió la cadera en busca de fricción, levantando la barbilla de Draco para que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

\- Dímelo. Por favor, Draco.

\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti –. Las palabras debieron de escaparse sin el permiso de Draco, porque sus ojos se abrieron y su respiración se detuvo un momento. Pasado el instante de conmoción, el chico tragó saliva, volvió a mover el puño y encuadró los hombros con decisión –. Estoy enamorado de ti, Harry. Si nos acostamos, quiero que signifique algo.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero todo lo que salió de ella fue un gemido bajo y profundo. Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, como si el cuello de Draco fuera su punto de equilibrio, y sus ojos se mantuvieron firmemente cerrados mientras el orgasmo le hacía temblar, y jadear, y tambalearse.

Cuando sus músculos se relajaron, Draco dejó caer su mano. Se quedó completamente quieto mientras Harry recuperaba la respiración escondido en la curva de su cuello.

Harry abrió los ojos, todo el aire dejando de golpe sus pulmones. Acababa de  _correrse_  al oír a Draco decir que estaba enamorado de él.

Godric. _Draco estaba enamorado de él_.

Encontrando de pronto el control sobre su cuerpo, Harry desvaneció la mancha que su semen había dejado en su camiseta, se puso los pantalones a toda prisa y levantó la mirada para comprobar la expresión del Slytherin. Tenía que asegurarse de que aquello no había sido una más de sus estúpidas bromas para desconcertar a Harry. De que aquello era _real_.

Draco debió de interpretar su silencio como algo negativo, porque toda su expresión corporal se hundió mientras retrocedía un paso, mirando a todas partes menos a Harry.

\- Eh… deberíamos volver a la sala com-

Un jadeo sorprendido interrumpió las palabras del chico cuando Harry apretó la palma de su mano contra el bulto bajo sus calzoncillos.

\- Aún no hemos terminado aquí –. Decidido a demostrarle a Draco que estaba sintiendo de todo menos rechazo, pasó su otra mano por su pecho mientras rodeaba el perfil de su erección con firmeza.

Los ojos de Draco se mantuvieron cerrados durante su siguiente respiración.

\- No tienes por qué… después de lo que acabo de decir, entiendo que no quieras-

\- Pero quiero. Quiero tocarte –. En un impulso, Harry recorrió la cicatriz más grande del pecho de Draco con las yemas de sus dedos y rodeó su pezón como lo había hecho antes. Al chico se le escapó un jadeo, y Harry, satisfecho, lo empujó contra la pared.

\- Vale – exhaló Draco, respirando con pesadez –. Hazlo.

Harry se tomó un momento para observar su rostro relajado, y recorrió con el pulgar una cicatriz especialmente larga que subía desde su garganta hasta su mentón, y que terminaba bajo su labio inferior. ¿La habría hecho él? Parecía demasiado grande para haber sido causada por los cristales rotos de una lámpara, aunque tal vez fuera obra del ataque de algún mortífago. Harry no estaba seguro de qué opción le gustaba menos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – murmuró, dejando caer la mano de su pecho para darle al chico un poco de espacio –. Porque puedes decirlo si no quieres que lo haga. Lo… lo entendería.

Draco entreabrió los ojos. Más allá de sus mejillas sonrosadas y de su respiración entrecortada, parecía estar en un estado de completa calma. Su mano atrapó la nuca de Harry y acercó sus cabezas hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

\- Sí, idiota, lo estoy – dijo, su sonrisa palpable en su tono de voz –. Pero gracias por querer asegurarte.

Harry rozó sus labios con los de Draco, y después, sin apartar la mano de la entrepierna del chico, se separó de él para poder observar su cuerpo una vez más. Pasó la vista por la garganta y el pecho del chico, por su cara, por sus piernas, por su pelo rosa. Por sus brazos.

Su mirada se detuvo en la Marca Tenebrosa.

\- ¿Dónde está tu dragón?

\- En mi nuca – exhaló el chico.

Harry llevó sus dedos a los mechones del chico y, en cuanto sus yemas rozaron piel, sintió un cosquilleo de magia.

\- Me gustaría verlo.

El dragón dorado apareció por la garganta de Draco y se movió hasta detenerse un par de centímetros por debajo de su pezón izquierdo, sobre la quemadura. Harry lo acarició de nuevo, y volvió a sentir ese hormigueo característico en las puntas de sus dedos.

\- ¿Puedes controlar sus movimientos? – preguntó mientras rodeaba el pezón del chico y lo acariciaba con suavidad.

\- _A-ah._ Sí.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas –. Harry quería sentirse enfadado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado temblando por la manera en la que el dedo de Draco estaba trazando la forma de su cadera. Demasiado perdido en un mismo pensamiento que no quería dejarlo tranquilo –. Oye, ¿de verdad estás… _enamorado_ de mí? Porque a principios de curso te lo pasabas genial burlándote de mí.

\- Me pregunto en qué he fallado para que creas que ya no me divierte burlarme de ti –. Draco trató de sonreír con suficiencia, pero Harry palpó sus testículos por fuera de su ropa interior y se le escapó un gemido –. _Sí_ . Salazar. Lo estoy, y mucho. Sé que me metía contigo, pero es que eso es lo que siempre hemos hecho, y es algo que siempre me ha gustado de nosotros; yo te insulto, tú me la devuelves. Siempre has sabido mantenerme al límite. Pero… verte perder las casillas de esa forma cuando lo hacía este año era tan… _ahh,_ Salazar, _Harry_.

Harry terminó de bajar los calzoncillos de Draco y volvió a mover el prepucio del chico con un movimiento firme de mano.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Sabes que sí – jadeó Draco. Sus manos se aferraron a la cadera de Harry con más fuerza, tratando de juntar sus cuerpos.

\- Y… te gusto.

Draco se rio en medio de un jadeo.

\- ¿Te han afectado al cerebro mis encantos? A- _ah_ … Acabo de decirte que sí, idiota.

El dragón dorado se detuvo en la garganta de Draco, y Harry lo besó para tener una excusa para pensar antes de hablar. Pero entonces Draco gimió, arqueando su cuerpo hacia el de Harry, y toda su capacidad de razonar se volatilizó con una corriente de calor.

\- No tiene sentido – jadeó Harry –. Que me quieras. No tiene sentido. Siempre nos hemos… siempre me has odiado.

\- Sí –. Draco tiró del pelo de Harry hasta que levantó la cabeza, y le dio un beso largo y húmedo que hizo que su erección diera varios saltos mientras Harry la acariciaba. Pasado un momento, Draco separó sus bocas y pegó sus frentes –. Es verdad, te odiaba. Te odiaba por muchos motivos, y uno de ellos era todo lo que me hacías sentir –. Harry movió su prepucio hasta cubrir su glande, y luego lo llevó hacia la base con un movimiento firme de muñeca. El jadeo que Draco dejó escapar hizo que una corriente de placer bajase hacia su propia entrepierna –. Odiaba sentir que perdía el control cada vez que estaba cerca de _… ahh, Merlín._ Cer… cerca de ti. Odiaba saber que nunca iba a tenerte. Odiaba pasarme meses intentando superar mis sentimientos solo para verte sonriente y c-cubierto de sudor tras un partido de Quidditch y pasarme toda la semana siguiente teniendo sueños húmedos y despertándome acalorado y al límite del orgasmo.

La mirada de Harry se quedó atascada en los labios de Draco. Sus palabras no parecían reales… excepto por el hecho de que _lo eran_. Draco no habría dicho nada de aquello si no fuera cierto.

Aquellos labios estaban muy secos. Probablemente se debiera a lo mucho que Draco estaba jadeando; de cualquier manera, el pensamiento hizo que Harry humedeciera los suyos de forma automática. Después juntó su boca con la de Draco y trazó con la punta de la lengua la forma de su labio inferior, fino y suave, para humedecerlo también.

Fue recompensado con un sollozo ahogado, y con el cuerpo de Draco temblando entre sus brazos. Harry se acercó más a él para atraparlo contra la pared por si perdía el equilibrio. El nuevo ángulo hizo que le doliera la muñeca, por lo que soltó la erección de Draco y empezó a moverse contra él, levantando su camiseta para que el chico pudiera frotarse contra su estómago.

Draco se aferró a sus hombros, y se movió con una urgencia que le quitó la respiración a Harry. Solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando Harry notó que su barriga se mojaba con el semen caliente de Draco.

Tras desvanecer la mancha de su estómago, Harry se recostó sobre Draco. Se quedaron apoyados contra la pared, recuperando la respiración. Mientras Draco acariciaba la parte más baja de la espalda de Harry con movimientos perezosos, Harry apartó la cabeza de Draco con su frente para poder dejar un rastro de besos en su garganta.

\- Creo que quiero salir contigo.

La mejilla de Draco se calentó contra la sien de Harry.

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó Draco.

\- Sí… no – murmuró él, retrocediendo un paso –. No es que no quiera, pero… mierda, esto está saliendo mal. Lo que quería decir es que yo tampoco quiero que esto sea algo casual. Yo también quiero… sí, eso. Salir contigo.

Harry se mordió el labio cuando Draco soltó una carcajada, aunque esta sonó cargada de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – El rubor de las mejillas de Draco se expandió, bañando su cuello y sus orejas –. Porque yo voy _muy_ en serio. De pequeño solía fantasear con que me pedías salir, ¿sabes? Pero después siempre me recordaba a mí mismo de que nunca me querrías de verdad, y trataba de convencerme de que sería capaz de vivir con lo que estuvieras dispuesto a darme, aunque no fuera suficiente. Estaba engañándome a mí mismo, claro, como el idiota que era. Así que, si lo estás diciendo por decir... ahora es el momento de retirarlo.

\- ¿Cuando eras pequeño? – fue lo único que pudo procesar Harry –. ¿Desde cuándo… desde cuándo te gusto?

Draco le dedicó una mirada confusa, pero contestó de todas formas.

\- Tercero o cuarto, no estoy seguro.

Harry exhaló. Eso debería haberlo asustado, pero solo hizo que quisiera volver a besar a Draco.

Así que lo hizo. El chico lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, suspirando y relajando los hombros como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. Unos brazos fuertes lo envolvieron con firmeza, y Harry pasó sus dedos por la mandíbula de Draco y los llevó hacia atrás, hacia los mechones de pelo rosa que tanto le gustaba acariciar.

El beso nunca dejó de ser lento, relajado. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente encajados, y Draco estaba sujetándolo con fuerza y acariciando su espalda con ternura. Casi como... como si temiera que aquella fuese su última oportunidad de sentir a Harry entre sus brazos.

Como si estuviera a punto de perderle, y estuviera convenciéndose a sí mismo una última vez de que se conformaría con lo que Harry estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Harry separó sus bocas para mirar a Draco a los ojos. Había creído que el beso sería una respuesta más que suficiente, pero, a juzgar por su expresión de preocupación, Draco lo había interpretado de forma diferente.

Harry acarició la mejilla cicatrizada de Draco con cuidado, y el suave escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del chico llegó hasta el suyo e hizo que tuviera que morderse el labio.

\- Sí – murmuró –. Lo digo completamente en serio. Quiero salir contigo.

Los párpados de Draco se cerraron con fuerza, y tardaron un momento en volver a abrirse.

\- Todos van a tener algo que decir al respecto. ¿Podrás con ello?

\- ¿En serio tienes que preguntármelo? ¿Desde cuándo me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mí?

\- Hace unas semanas, la idea de que los demás supieran que te gustan los chicos se te hacía insoportable – apuntó Draco.

\- Ya, pero ya sabes por qué me pasó eso – contestó él –. Mira, Draco, no quiero que nadie vuelva a controlar mi vida nunca más. Estoy harto de que todos decidan por mí; de ser una marioneta –. Cerró los puños con fuerza, asaltado de la nada por un profundo sentimiento de impotencia –. _Quiero salir contigo._ Soy libre de salir contigo. Si alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto, pueden ir a llorar al Profeta o a Corazón de Bruja, porque yo no pienso escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que me digan.

Los dedos de Draco ascendieron hasta su propio pecho y acariciaron el dragón dorado. Harry observó el movimiento, y se mordió el labio al comprender por qué Draco estaba tocando su tatuaje. Las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca… se parecían mucho a las que Draco le había dicho en el campo de Quidditch.

\- El hecho de que me entiendas solo hace que te quiera más.

\- Bien – repuso Harry –. Me gusta que me quieras.

La sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en la cara de Draco envolvió a Harry casi como un abrazo.

\- Ya veremos si sigues pensando eso de aquí a unos días.

\- Ponme a prueba si quieres. Estoy más que preparado – contraatacó él.

\- Créeme, pienso hacerlo.

\- Bien.

Harry iba a besar a Draco de nuevo, pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

\- Mañana puedes besarme todo lo que quieras. Ahora tenemos que irnos a dormir.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Draco estaba volviendo a ponerse el pijama. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry observó mientras ocultaba las cicatrices de su cara con un movimiento practicado de varita. Su piel se alisó a la perfección, como si nunca hubiera sido corrompida, y eso, por algún motivo, hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera. Como si hubiera perdido algo.

Harry sujetó la mano de Draco con firmeza mientras cruzaban la sala común. Estaba desierta, pero no la soltó de todas formas; quería dejar claro que no iba a echarse atrás.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de sus habitaciones, la mano de Draco ascendió por el brazo de Harry en una caricia íntima. Se detuvieron. Se miraron. Draco se inclinó hacia él, y Harry se inclinó para que sus labios se encontrasen a medio camino; pero Draco le dio un beso dulce _en la mejilla._

\- Buenas noches.

Harry sintió que un calor inesperado subía por su su cara. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Draco había desaparecido tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

 


End file.
